X-com: Operacion Loud
by Reila Vann
Summary: La guerra contra los Antiguos se ha reanudado, y ahora solo hay dos opciones, ganar o morir, y el equipo Loud se negara a morir antes de cometer su terrible venganza contra los alienigenas que asesinaron a sus seres queridos y traicionaron su confianza
1. Prologo

Los modelos Skyranger's eran conocidos por su vuelo sereno y silencioso, algo que los volvía especiales para las misiones en cubierto de los equipos de la legendaria iniciativa X-com, y ahora, era una bendición para aquellas ocupantes en la parte posterior, un grupo de chicas que en otro tiempo hubiesen desatado un caos total.

Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn ... y la ocupante del ultimo asiento, una chica con un hermoso y largo cabello blanco pero con una mascara táctica de cristal endurecido completo que no dejaba ver su rostro.

Cuando la revolución abierta estallo con la señal de la torre de comunicaciones, mostrando al mundo la horrenda realidad de lo que los "Centros Médicos" de ADVENT le estaban haciendo a la gente, era imposible esperar una respuesta centrada y pacifica, cientos de centros urbanos se convirtieron en campos de batalla, y los campamentos rebeldes a las fueras, tuvieron que usar todo lo disponible para apoyar a los recién llegados al combate. Sin embargo, los ancianos no dejarían ir tan rápido a la humanidad, por fin habían descubierto la manera de salvarse, aunque eso costara miles de vidas humanas, e iban con todo.

Los centros urbanos mas devastados fueron rápidamente evacuados, las que fueron recuperadas por ADVENT se convirtieron rápidamente en lugares seriamente atrincherados, parecidos mas a campos de concentración, las que fueron capturadas por la resistencia se convirtieron en baluartes para la humanidad, nada parecidos a los que alguna vez fueron en la gloria de ADVENT, pero volviéndose símbolos de seguridad y símbolos de la determinación y el compromiso de la humanidad, para sobrevivir.

Aun asi, la guerra estaba lejos de acabar. Las fuerzas del proyecto X-COM habían logrado equilibrar la balanza para una humanidad arrodillada y apresada, destruyeron los portales por los cuales los alienigenas traían tantos refuerzos, a su vez, habian conseguido crear armas y compartir la tecnología con los puestos rebeldes para luchar en igualdad de condiciones. ADVENT aun tenia el grueso de su ejercito alienigena, y cientos de sectopodos blindados asi como sus naves de transporte, pero cada una de esas maquinas se volvio un tesoro invaluable que no podian recuperar con facilidad, mas aun cuando los centros urbanos quedaron separados la munición especial y piezas de maquinaria asi como herramientas para repararlas, los equipos científicos necesarios, las aleaciones y el elerio debía transportarse por convoy en tierra, debido a su peso, volviéndolos blanco fácil para un ejercito rebelde adoctrinado para la guerra de guerrillas. Esta era una de esas misiones, el pelotón 203 de la división rebelde del este de los estados unidos, conocidos como "El equipo Loud" estaba conformado por solo miembros de una única familia que solía vivir en Royalwoods, los Loud.

Al estallar la guerra, cientos de personas se levantaron en armas, por miedo, sabian de lo que era capas ADVENT y los antiguos y sabian que ni ellos ni sus familiares estarían seguros... otros se unieron por los ideales de la humanidad, negandose a doblegarse frente a un yugo que no era parte de su libertad... pero las hermanas Loud luchaban por la misma razon que muchos de los mejores.

Venganza.

Tiempo atrás, cuando la coalición ADVENT comenzó su anexo a la humanidad rebelo grandes secretos científicos y médicos que ayudaron a la humanidad de muchas maneras. Uno de esos secretos a pesar de que no era de conocimiento completamente publico era el hecho de que cierta cantidad de humanos tenia potencial psionico, este tenia ciertas características, desde telequinesis sumamente debil e incluso traducirse en descargas eléctricas muy leves, sin embargo, aquellos con un potencial psionico sumamente elevado tenían una particular característica que los diferenciaba a simple vista de las demas personas...

Un hermoso cabello blanco de nacimiento.

La casa Loud tenia, dos pares de gemelos, las pequeñas Lola y Lana. Pero el problema radicaba en los gemelos Linka y Lincoln los cuales portaban esta característica. En una ciudad como Royal Woods las fuerzas de ADVENT no tardaron en llegar a la casa Loud en busca de ambos niños, sin embargo haciendo alucion a su porte como salvadores y guardianes sabían la manera correcta para tratar con los humanos.

Los agentes de ADVENT tuvieron una platica con los padres Rita y Lynn Loud, les hicieron ver que tenían cierto preocupación por aquellos dos peculiares niños, una preocupación que por desgracia debian de corroborar, y eso implicaría una serie de ejercicios y pruebas en unas instalaciones cercanas, muy en contra de los deseos de sus padres, ambos, Linka y Lincoln tuvieron que ser mandados a un campo donde dichos estudios comprobarian los temores de los oficiales de ADVENT en el terreno.

Al regresar con ambos niños tuvieron los resultados, el nivel psionico de Linka estaba al nivel normal que el de cualquier ser humano, lo cual significa que tenia un nivel psionico casi nulo. Pero los resultados de Lincoln fueron diferentes, sus niveles psionicos estaban a niveles no vistos en ninguna persona hasta ahora, sin embargo hasta el momento esos poderes se estaban viendo restringidos subconcientemente, al momento de llevarselos a las instalaciones aquel poder habia despertado y no habia vuelta atras, tal y como ADVENT quería tenían una excusa perfecta para poder llevarse a aquel que fuera un peligro para ellos.

Los agentes de ADVENT tuvieron una calurosa charla con los padres Rita y Lynn, ellos como cualquiera se negaban rotundamente a llevarse a su hijo, el no era peligroso, no había hecho daño a nadie, el solo era lo que para el resto de ellos representaba, un muchacho normal que solo queria vivir una vida calmada.  
Pero ADVENT no se rendiria asi de facil, usaron las palabras que harian poner en duda a cualquier persona que amara a sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas...  
"Lincoln puede volverse un peligro para el resto de su familia".  
Desde electroquinesis, hasta piroquinesis, pasando incluso por cuestiones telepaticas, donde el muchacho podria ser receptor de de sentimientos y emociones dispersos en el ambiente, todas golpeandolo a el de manera aguerrida podrian llegar a causarle ataques de panico, o ataques de ira... y comenzar a ser un peligro para la gente, y ADVENT como guardianes de la paz y la prosperidad, querian evitar eso. sus agentes eran especiales a la hora de endulzar las palabras, de escupir mentiras con una lengua tan afilada por el tiempo. Lincoln solo estaria el tiempo suficiente para controlarse, entrenado en un espacio controlado totalmente seguro, seguirian estando en contacto, e incluso con el mantimiento pagado. Les intentaron vender todas esas mentiras a sus padres y sin embargo ellos no aceptaban, se mantenian fieros a la hora de proteger a sus hijos.

Aun cuando habian puesto todo sobre la mesa, ADVENT tenia ... metodos menos ortodoxos para tratar con la gente, el oficial miro al agente de ADVENT, dando autorizacion para una ultimo intento, en caso contrario, un accidente debia ocurir para que el muchacho apareciera en sus instalaciones secretas. Por sorprendente que parezca, ante tal negativa, una voz se escucho en el corredor, la voz del mismo Lincoln. El junto con sus hermanas habian escuchado todo, sobre las pruebas en el y en Linka, sobre las cosas que pasaria, sobre ser un peligro... Lincoln no pudo ignorar esas ultimas palabras, en verdad algo questaba cambiando en el desde esas instalaciones, desde esas pruebas. Una ultima mirada a todas sus hermanas quienes lo veian de una forma extraña, no parecia ser que en verdad hablaran de el, Lincoln tomo una abrupta decison:  
El no dañaria jamas a sus seres queridos, jamas a sus padres, a sus hermanas o sus amigos, y si eso implicaba estar lejos un tiempo de su familiar... el lo haria

El mismo bajo corriendo pidiendo ser enviado a aquel albergue para poder controlar sus ahora emergentes poderes psionicos, cosa que sus padres reprendieron fuertemente, sin embargo, Lincoln tampoco se hecharia atras, en verdad el tenia miedo, comenzaba a sentir temblores desde las pruebas, comenzaba a sentir emcoiones crecientes y descendientes en si, era verdad todo lo que decian que podia llegar a pasarle... le estaba ocurriendo, y si eso era cierto ser un peligro para su familia tambien lo seria.

Sus padres a su pesar, era decision de Lincoln, en verdad sus padres estaban tambien asustados, lo que decian esas personas parecia una total locura... pero desde la llegada de ADVENT las cosas imposibles... se habian vuelto completamente posibles.

Los soldados y agentes de ADVENT le dieron a Lincoln unos momentos para prepararse, debian partir ahora no habia tiempo que pudieran dejara pasar, cada minuto podia ser mas "peligroso".

Lincoln se dispuso a subir, encontrandose con todas sus hermanas viendo aquella locura que habia cometido, la locura de alejarse de la familia, la mirada de todas era diferente, Lori, Lynn, Lola y Lisa lo veian con odio, con decepcion, veian ese acto como un acto egoista solo para su bienestar... Luna, Luan, Lana, Lucy y Leni lo veian con tristeza, no querian que se marchara... y no comprendian porque debia marcharse. Pero la mirada de Linka, su gemela fue la mas extraña de todas... ella lo veia con muchas emociones compartidas en su mirar, el decidio no verlas y pasar a su cuarto por sus cosas.

-¿Te vas? ¿Asi de simple?- Se escucho una furiosa y energica voz detras de el, era Lynn, era conocida por no poder soportar su furia ante las situaciones... pero ese no era el mejor momento.  
-Tantos años de hermandad ¿para esto? te vas porque un monton de ... de... extraños te puedan volver un maldito... ¿intento de experimento?- pregunto con mas furia, Lincoln no queria voltear, no queria responder, a el le dolia pero debia seguir adelante, optando por ignorarla y seguir metiendo las cosas en su mochila.

-Mirame a la maldita cara cuando te estoy hablando- grito Lynn mientras explotaba en su furia y tomaba a Lincoln del hombro volteándolo bruscamente -Es que acaso ¿no valemos nada para ti?-

Lincoln se encotnraba perplejo mientras Lynn le quitaba aquella mochila de las manos, y levantaba su puño... el podia ver como la furia y la frustracion de su hermana se desquitaban en el... y el comenzaba a recolectar esas emociones tal y como estaba comenzando a hacerlo desde su regreso de aquellas instalaciones... Luna tardo poco en reaccionar viendo el puño levantando de su hermana, era seguro que ella lo golpearia, su preocupacion por su hermano menor la hizo arrojarse contra Lynn para detenerla... pero antes de que pudiera acercarse Lynn fue arrojada con fuerza hacia la misma Luna quien la atrapo por reaccion.

A Lynn le daban vueltas la cabeza, y Luna habia perdido el aire al recibir el impacto de su hermana sobre su cuerpo... y de rodillas se encontraba Lincoln respirando agitadamente con su mano alzada de la cual sobresalian pequeños destellos morados. Lincoln vio aquella escena... y comenzo a ponerse nervioso, sus hermanas corrieron hacia Luna y Lynn antes de voltear a ver con terror a Lincoln, el no sabia como reaccionar el no sabia que hacer, de un momento a otro fue un iman de tantas emociones que solo reacciono de forma natural... pero ahora podia verlo, exactamente lo que queria evitar acababa de suceder, habia lastimado a las dos personas que mas amaba... Lincoln volteo a ver como su mano despedia todabia un espectro morado por aquel empuje y al sentir la mirada de sus hermanas ... viedolo como un... un...

-Eres un monstruo- Dijo Lori mientras lo veia con miedo

Lincoln ya estaba de rodillas derrotado y comenzo a llorar... -E...esto es justo lo que queria evitar..- Dijo mientras trataba de controlar su llanto antes de que sus padres subieran junto con unos soldados de ADVENT, aquellos soldados rapidamente tomaron a Lincoln somentiendolo mientras este lloraba, sus padres se inclinaron rapidamente para ver a sus hijas quienes intentaban pararse logrando solo la vista de como ambos soldados se llevaban a Lincoln de manera brutal sometiendolo y levantandolo... pero lo que jamas olvidaran, nadie de la familia era como Lincoln lloraba y pedía disculpas mientras era llevado afuera.

cuando aquella puerta se cerro... Jamas volvieron a saber de Lincoln.

Solo cuando el tiempo calmo las cosas... todas en la casa comenzaron comprender a Lincoln, Lynn habia actuado por la frustracion de no poder detener la partida de su hermano, actuando por simple furia... las demas lograron entrar en la razon de saber que Lincoln queria evitar que eso fuera a suceder... pero de entre todas Linka comenzó a sentir en las noches un horrible sentimiento... fuese lo que fuesen los resultados, estaban equivocados... Linka tambien poseia un increible control psionico y telequinetico... lo cual habian comenzado a despertar solo despues de su regreso de la instalación, conectandola de una manera a su gemelo alejado de ella... durante noches sentia la soledad, el miedo... sentia lo que podia sentir su hermano... pero no pudo hacer nada mas que eso.

Durante 20 años dejaron de saber de Lincoln, por mas mensajes que le mandaran ninguna era contestada, por mas llamadas que le hacian todas eran rechazadas, por mas visitas que le hacian en el centro clinico ninguna era aceptada...  
Las hermanas Loud dejaron de creer en su hermano... si ese ... monstruo no deseaba verlas... el sentimiento era compartido.

Eso pensaron durante 20 años, cada hermana hizo de su vida lo que deseaban, para ellas Lincoln habia dejado de ser su hermano... hasta el incidente con la torre de radio, la fatal revelacion.

Ese dia parecia que iba a ser como cualquier otro, gracias al dia de la unificacion, gracias a ese dia todas las exitosas hermanas habian regresado a casa de sus vidas de trabajo, todas habian hecho realidad sus sueños... habian transcurrido como si no hubiera sucedido nada, pero ese momento cuando todas estaban reunidas en familia... les hacia recordar que ... un lugar estaba vacio... desde hacia mucho tiempo.  
Muchas seguian enojadas con esa persona... no les interesaba, otras lo recordaban con tristeza... fue entonces cuando todos pensaban de diferente manera cuando sucedio el mensaje de inaguracion para el dia de la unificacion... todos se acomodaron para ver y escuchar aquel discurso, probablemente ver fuegos artificiales, una representacion de de marchas y... fue cuando el mensaje comenzo a distorcionandose poniendo las horribles imagenes de esos cuerpos siendo diluidos en grandes cantidades, las horribles imagenes de naves tacticas de ADVENT masacrando gente pueblerina de diferentes lugares, imagenes tras imagenes, muerte tras muerte... Mas de una dejo caer el baso que sujetaba al ver todas esas horribles imagenes... ADVENT las habia traicionado... no solo a ellas... al mundo.

Leni sujeto el brazo de su madre fuertemente y saco del shock inicial a toda la familia con una sola pregunta...

-¿Q..que acaso Lincoln... no estaba en una de... esas?-

Lincoln no las odiaba... Lincoln no habia respondido porque no quisiera... el habia sufrido el mismo destino que miles de personas que creyeron ciegamente en ADVENT para ayudarlos... Linka se sujeto con fuerza la blusa presionando sobre su pecho, todo ese sufrimiento que habia sentido, todas esas emociones de miedo... ¿Era Lincoln antes de ser.. procesado?... no...no... toda la familia estaba imnersa en un silencio sepulcral hasta que el sonido de disparos por armas de fuego y armas magneticas se comenzo a escuchar afuera, la gente habia comenzado a salir de sus casa a exigir respuestas... y ADVENT respondio con agresividad iniciando una batalla campal en medio de la ciudad... Lori se asomo por la ventana viendo como los cuerpos caian y los disparos volaban antesde que su padre la tomara de la mano y la alejaba de la ventana. Lori no queria creer lo que estaba pensando... su vida perfecta, sus sueños todo habia sido una mentira... su trabajo, ella sin darse cuenta estuvo ayudando a ADVENT a hacer tal atrocidad en la cual seguramente su hermanito habia sido victima... su hermanito ... Lincoln... ¡Lincoln!

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza no podia estar pasando no, no...

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro

-Sis ¿estas bien?- Le pregunto Luna a su lado... y Lori abrio sus ojos, seguian en el skyranger... las lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas mientras ella las secaba con sus manos, despues paso su mano hasta el arma en sus piernas...

-Si Luna... solo recordaba viejas cosas- Respondio Lori recuperando la compostura, Luna simplemente asintio... no es como si quisiera entrar en esos recuerdos... ella sabia exactamente cuales eran, todas sabian, un recuerdo que no las dejaria en paz hasta sacar a patadas a ADVENT... no... ni siquiera eso las tendria satisfechas, ellas 4 querían venganza...

Una imagen se mostro frente a la puerta de la cabina del skyranger, mostrando el lugar donde aterrizarian

-Aqui madre loba, repito, responda equipo Loud- Se esucho una voz atraves del comunicador

-Aqui equipo Loud, al habla la comandante Lori, te recibimos madre loba, cambio- Respondio rapidamente Lori presionando el comunicador en su oido.

-Equipo Loud, nuestras fuerzas de resistencia locales lograron asestar un golpe a un convoy que transportaba material belico hacia el centro urbano de Iowa, sin embargo las fuerzas que estaban recuperando aquel equipo corto comunicaciones y desaparecio, era un equipo de novatos, pero su desaparicion no se toma a la ligera. Recuerden que ADVENT busca capturar a todo ser humano posible, usemos eso a nuestro favor, busquenlos y descubran que les paso, cambio y corto- termino de decir aquella voz antes de cortarse abruptamente.

Lori levanto su arma y retiro el seguro, Luna levanto su pesada ametralladora magnetica y jala la agarradera hacia atras haciendo que esta cargara, Luan por su parte miro una ultima vez su pistola magnetica antes de sonreir y un poco y colocarse un pasamontañas con una enorme risa bordada, Lynn simplemente chasqueo su lengua mientras comprobaba su hoja de arco enfundada en su cintura y colocaba su escopeta magnetica entre sus piernas retirando el seguro, y la ultima persona... apreto con fuerza sus puños, antes deque estos empezaran a lanzar destellos morados y su cabello blanco comenzara a levantarse, Lori se levanto caminando hasta estar frente a ella colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Es hora de la venganza Linka- fueron sus unicas palabras antes de colocar el decensor en la cuerda del rapel antes de que la compuerta del skyranger se abriera y cada una se arrojara sobre el campo.

* * *

 **Suficiente!,... por hoy hahahaha  
** " **Rei, ¿porque publicas tantas historias?"**

 **"-Es un problema wee ToT"**

 **espero que les guste y sea de su agrado, en especial a los que ven esto desde XCOM, hahaha  
Sugerencias bienvenidas, Quejas... no se pasen de versh TuT**

 **por el restoo disfruten la historiaa!**


	2. Rescate

Cuando Lori vio en el piso a su hermana Lynn en los brazos de su hermana Luna y a un Lincoln despidiendo todavia destellos de su mano alzada, no dudo en decir lo primero que vino a su mente... por el miedo y la situación: "Monstruo"  
De esa forma había tachado a su pequeño hermano el cual comenzaba a desarrollar poderes que no comprendía, y que no quería. pero ¿como se supone que debia actuar?... no fue la única en sentirse mal después de la partida de Lincoln y la culpa de sus palabras al igual que la imagen de un Lincoln llorando y pidiendo perdón mientras era aplacado por los soldados de ADVENT fueron factores que la persiguieron durante mucho tiempo. En verdad la casa se volvió un poco mas solitaria sin aquel jovial niño causando e intentado arreglar los problemas de todos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo fue tambien la primera en olvidarlo, despues de tantos años de intentar contactar a un Lincoln que nisiquiera las aceptaba... fue algo que simplemente ella no tomo bien, como nadie en la casa. Lincoln era su hermanito y jamas dejaria de serlo, pero si el no deseaba saber nada de ellas, al menos ella lo cumpliría.

Lori habia llegado a tener una vida llena de éxito cuando las fuerzas de ADVENT comenzaron a implementar sus mejoras en la estructura social y económica en el mundo, cuando ingreso a la universidad destaco de gran forma en la administración y gestión de personal siendo notada rápidamente por personal y agentes de ADVENT quienes la contrataron para gestionar los multiples recursos de la zona de operaciones en Royalwoods, no le tomo mas de 5 años pasar a ser la administradora de toda la región de Michigan, y solo 2 años despues se volvió la secretaria general de gran parte de los recursos y personal de ADVENT. Ella se encargaba de las mover los recursos humanos en diferentes zonas de trabajo y lo que mas la enorgullecía, disponer para las personas los centros médicos... hasta que supo la verdad, la verdad sobre su trabajo, la verdad sobre lo que hacia en realidad, la verdad sobre la gente a la que "ayudaba"... pero mas trágico aun... la verdad sobre el destino del pequeño hermanito al cual ella olvido por su incomunicación, el cual se habia ido por confiar en ADVENT...

Eran solo recuerdos, pero seguian tan vivos como cualquier llama que ardía con furia, a los ojos de Lori, no habia enemigos frente a ella, no habia esclavistas, solo había vastos intentos de vida que aun escapaban de su arma, y por su hermano que ella los iba a alcanzar con aquellas balas magneticamente aceleradas.

Lori fue la primera en pisar tierra firme desde la cuerda de descenso, seguia de Lynn, Luan y Luna, Linka fue la ultima en bajar y sin perder tiempo todas apuntaron hacia adelante con sus armas, frente a ellas se encontraba las ruinas de un pequeño pueblo, muchos lugares como esos habian sido abandonados, la buena vida que habia en los centros urbanos hizo que la gente emigrara hacia ellos, dejando muchos pueblos abandonados como ese, perfectos para la emboscada

-Esos novatos les dieron una buena a ese conboy- dijo Luna mientras se inclinaba y apuntaba hacia dos grandes hogueras que eran antes vehículos blindados despidiendo un gran humo a lo alto, y diferentes cuerpos al rededor de estos, tanto de ADVENT como de la resistencia, habia un muchacho muerto, no mas de 15 o 16 años tendido en el piso, de cabello rubio y una complexión delgada, en verdad, esta guerra obligaba incluso a los niños a entrar a la batalla. Lori se acerco un poco mas para ver, habían aterrizado en un lugar alto y escabroso pero pese a la distancia por las ruinas no se distinguían enemigos.

-Luan quédate aquí y si algo se mueve, le vuelas la cabeza- Dijo Lori de manera terminante

-Lo tengo, los veo abajo... ¿entienden?- Dijo Luan mientras se alejaba hacia una posición medianamente mas alta con su rifle de rieles, despues de un pequeño bufido por parte de Luna, Lynn, Linka y Lori brincaron desde desde su posición a terreno mas bajo frente a una pequeña choza destrozada. Los enemigos no se veían, pero eso no era problema para ellas.  
Con un pequeño zumbido un dron Gremlin Mk 2 se acerco con movimiento acelerado hacia su dueña, Lori, esta no tardo en dar la instrucción ante aquel sirviente de metal que esperaba ordenes

-Protocolo de escaneo- con esas simples palabras el gremlin se elevo considerablemente de cargar de manera corta su energia disparo silenciosamente ondas de localización al rededor del campo, Lori vio a su gremlin desde abajo y al ver la orden acatarse saco un datapad desde un estuche en su espalda viendo como aquellas ondas creaban una imagen en 3D de la pequeña zona.

-¿Estan aqui?- Pregunto Linka acercandose a ver el datapad de su hermana

-Si, se encuentran detras de este edicio y unas ruinas, Madre loba tenia razon, estan capturados los quieren vivos- Dijo Lori mientras ideaba una forma de salvarlos

-Tres lanceros aturdidores, dos soldado avanzados y un comandante...-

-¿Que estan esperando?- pregunto ahora Lynn quien se asomaba un poco por la ventana pero sin lograr ver todabia nada

-Si los quieren capturar, se acaban de salvar bien el pellejo, todos los vehiculos de ADVENT estan destruidos, tienen que esperar un extracción- Dijo Lori mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta de algo y veia luego a Luna, quien parecia darse cuenta de lo mismo.

-Significa que los estan esperando y tenemos el tiempo contado- Repitió Luna

-Luan- Dijo Lori mientras presionaba el botón de su comunicador en la oreja -Posibles refuerzos, avisanos si vez algo-

-Los tengo- respondió Luan rápidamente

Lori procedio a ver a sus hermanas, esperaban a que la mayor diera las instrucciones, como siempre

-Lynn, toma las ruinas a la izquierda, cuando escuches la señal saldras a hacer lo tuyo- se dirigio a Lynn dando las instrucciones

-¿Cual serala señal?-

-Ya sabrás cual es- respondio Lori ante la pregunta de su hermana, Lynn sin perder el tiempo solo sonrio y con un paso atrozmente silencioso corrio hacia la izquierda.

-Linka, ¿viste a los dos soldados de infanteria?- Pregunto Lori mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana menor a lo cual esta asintio.

-Necesito que te encargues de esos dos ¿podras hacerlo?- pregunto de nuevo Lori

-Eso intentare- respondio Linka mientras se colocaba en posición

-Por ultimo- Lori observo a su hermana Luna -Luna, carga de aturdimiento, una ronda-

-Lo que digas sis- Respondió Luna mientras se colocaba también en posición acercándose lentamente a aquellas ruinas. Se podían observar a aquellos soldados, y a aquellos soldados novatos, estaban totalmente golpeados y lastimados, habían dado lucha, y eso les había costado.

Luna se coloco entre unas ruinas abriendo el cargador de revolver de su lanzagranadas sacando la carga puesta y colocando otra pintada de morado y con una pequeña calavera dibujada, Luna beso suavemente esa municion antes de meterla en el cargador y cerrarlo. Apunto hacia aquellos soldados de ADVENT colocados al rededor de sus presas amarradas, elevo un poco el tiro y...

-Hora de hacer ruido- Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria mientras el disparo sonaba con un ruido sordo explusando aquel proyectil a lo lejos, el comandante de ADVENT solo fue capaz de voltear antes de que la explosion los aturdiera totalmente a todos.

Lynn salio como un rayo desde su escondite dejando su escopeta en su espalda y desvainando su hoja de arco mientras corria ante aquellos desorientados peones. el primer lancero apenas pudo tocar el mango de su arma aturdidora antes de que un un corte limpio por parte de la fina hoja de Lynn pasara por su cuello haciendo que este cayera abrupta mente, el segundo lancero reacciono mas a timepo que su compañero usando aquella arma aturdidora para intentar acertar un golpe que Lynn fácilmente rodeo y esquivo y dando un corte profundo en su pectoral, las ondas de choque eléctrico hicieron que este cayera de rodillas aturdido antes de que otro fino corte terminara con su existencia, el tercer y ultimo lancero reacciono apenas, de manera tactica decidio usar su rifle apuntando a una Lynn que terminaba de sacar su hoja del segundo cadaver, la apunto pero antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo el soldado ADVENT detras de el comenzó a abrir fuego sobre este, Lynn observo este suceso antes de voltear a ver como su hermana Linka se encontraba desde las ruinas con sus ojos cerrados y apuntando con su mano creando un pequeño pero visible patron morado sobresalir de su mano hasta la cabeza de aquel soldado que habia abierto fuego contra su compañero, antes de que este pudiera intentar romper el control mental su compañero lo fulmino antes de que pudiera hacer mas, este ultimo apunto rapidamente a Linka pero una potente lluvia de balas comenzó a impactarle con gran fuerza haciendo que se arrojara incluso unos metros hacia atrás, Haciendo que de entre las ruinas Luna saliera levantando su arma y soplando ante el calor de las 4 bocas de su arma. Por ultimo el comandante de ADVENT estaba totalmente conmocionado, su mente intento trabajar lo mas rapido y eficientemente posible, pero las perdidas de cada elemento lo hacian explorar nuevas maneras de confrontar esa situacion, aunado al aturdimiento por la granada no habia tenido tiempo de recuperarse todabia. antes de que abandonara toda tactica para simplemente disparar a todo un potente culatazo hizo que se fuera hacia atras agrietando su casco, sacudio con fuerza su cabeza mientras trataba de pararse de nuevo antes de que ahora una potente patada lo volviera a desequilibrar, el comandante ADVENT apenas logro sujetar su agrietado casco antes de levantar su cabeza y observar que un arma le apuntaba directamente.

-Estas... literalmente muerto- Dijo con frialdad Lori antes de jalar el gatillo acabando con el objetivo frente a ella.

Los pobres soldados rebeldes se encontraban aturdidos y desorientados, no habían sido ajenos a aquella granada de luz, sin embargo no habia tiempo y debian recuperarse lo mas rapido posible, Lori, Luan y Linka se apresuraron a liberarlos con sus cuchillos mientras estos trataban de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Quienes son... ustedes?- pregunto el que parecia el mayor del pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes, en realidad no pareciera que superara mas de los 21

-Yo soy la comandante Lori, estamos aqui para sacarlos- Contesto rapidamente Lori mientras rompia con su cuchillo de manera habil los grilletes mecanicos que tenia.

-¿L...Lori Loud? ¿del... del equipo Loud?- Pregunto otro soldado

-La misma, póngase de pie soldado-

-Increíble, jamas crei que nos salvarían unas estrellas- Comento con algo de emoción.

Si, las hermanas Loud habían conseguido ser completamente famosas antes y después del inicio de la revolución, desde Luna que se había vuelto una super estrella de rock con concierto al rededor del mundo o como Lynn la famosa deportista que en solo 10 años ya habia triunfado en casi todos los deportes existentes, participando inclusive en dos juegos olimpicos ganándose solamente el oro, Luan era renombrada por ser una espectacular comediante, pero su verdadera fama creció en las filas de la resistencia como una hábil tiradora y... Lori, ella tenia un sentimiento de culpa, debido a todas esas personas que ella condeno siguiendo a ADVENT, ese mismo deseo de culpa la volvió una hábil y ferviente luchadora en la guerra contra los alienigenas, sus resoluciones en combate y su habil forma de resolver las misiones la volvieron un icono en las fuerzas de resistencia locales.

-Lo siento por la granada dude, fueron ordenes de la capitana- se disculpo Luna mientras ayudaba a levantarse a aquel joven, los sobrevivientes apenas podían se podían poner de pie debido al alto daño que les habían ocasionado las fuerzas de ADVENT

-No se preocupe capitana, casi los teníamos, pero esos aturdidores rompieron nuestra formación- Menciono el mayor y que parecía el capitán mientras veía como Lynn empujaba con su pie la cabeza del lancero aturdidor muerto a sus pies. Lori por su parte llamo a su gremlin y ejecuto un escaneo medico en cada sobreviviente, si bien no tenia kits medicos suficientes al menos podría saber que daños internos podían tener. El dron fue pasando uno por uno pero Lori noto algo extraño en uno de ellos... uno de los sobrevivientes se sujetaba el brazo, pero no parecía aturdido, desorientado o especialmente "dañado" como los otros.

Lori lo inspeccionaba con la vista había algo sospechoso en el y no le estaba gustando, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, el sujeto ahi esperando el chequeo medico era exactamente igual al joven muerto cerca de los vehiculos. El sujeto noto la mirada furtiva de Lori y repentinamente comenzó a tener un ataque, se contorsionaba mientras sus compañeros volteaban nerviosos al ver a su compañero arrodillarse por el "dolor" hasta que su piel comenzó a derretirse y su complexión comenzó a agrandarse de manera desproporcionada, en unos instantes aquel gigante monstruoso habia abandonado su disfraz organico y se habia revelado como una criatura que hacia tiempo que no aparecia: "Un sin cara".

antes de que pudieran hacer algo Linka y Luna fueron arrojadas por un potente manotazo de la gigante criatura mientras los sobrevivientes corrian para obtener refugio, Lori no tardo en disparar ante aquella criatura que volteo lenta y torpemente para tenerla a la vista, sin embargo sus balas parecian chocar contra barro, no parecían siquiera afectarle, la criatura comenzó a levantar su mano con sus 3 garras gigantescas apunto de dar un potente golpe sin embargo un disparo en su espalda hizo que este volteara lo mas rápido que su pesado cuerpo podia hacerlo, era Lynn quien bombeo su escopeta y disparo otra vez haciendo que el sin cara se tambaleara, un tercer bombeo y otro disparo hizo que el sin cara reaccionara completamente extendiendo su brazo de manera anti natural y despues dar un enorme barrido con sus enormes garras lo cual Lynn apenas sobrevivió dando una rodada en el ultimo momento, sin embargo dejandola en posicion perfceta para un pisoton de aquella pesada criatura, cuando se disponia a hacerlo una lluvia de balas comenzó a impactar en su espalda, estaba totalmetne asediada por todos lados y aunque parecia parcialmente intacta en verdad su resistencia tenia un limite y ese nivel de disparos la estaba destruyendo, sin pensarlo dejo a Lynn y se roto hasta ver que aquella cortina de balas venia de una lastima y tirada Luna entre las ruinas

-¡Ven aqui cariño!- Le grito Luna con una sonrisa retadora mientras accionaba de nuevo su cañón magnético, el sin cara coloco sus brazos frente a si para usarlos de escudos mientras torpemente corría hacia Luna para acabar con ella, sin darse cuenta con su andar apresurado lentamente se colocaba en la vision perfecta de la tiradora estrella del grupo, unos pasos bastaron para dejarlo a merced de Luan.

-Este chiste te dejara sin cabeza- Susurro para si misma antes de jalar el gatillo.

La bala salio acelerada magníficamente de la boca del arma, cortando el aire en grandes velocidades dejando una estela de viento, el sin cara apenas logro reaccionar al ruido antes de que aquella bala atravesara su cabeza de par en par, el impacto fue tan potente que el sin cara salio despedido hacia un lado por 2 metros acabando con aquella horrorosa creación.

acabada aquella situacion Lori y Lynn no tardaron en correr hacia los escombros donde sus dos hermanas estaban tiradas, Lori se acerco a Luna, estaba jadeando y tosiendo mientras dejaba aquella pesada arma de lado, Lynn por su parte reposo a Linka en su pecho, Linka se encontraba muy aturdida por aquel golpe.

-Dios, ¡Luna! ¡Linka! ¿estan bien?- pregunto Lori completamente asustada al verlas asi, Linka al escuchar la voz de Lori comenzo a abrir sus ojos algo mareada y deshorientada pero dandole una sonrisa y elevando su pulgar

-Es...estamos bien Sis, la armadura se llevo... gran parte de los daños- Respondio Luna mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Lori para levantarse de nuevo, Por su parte Linka tuvo que apoyarse completamente en Lynn para levantarse

-¿Que demonios era esa cosa?- Pregunto Lynn claramente enojada por la situacion

-Un sin cara, había escuchado rumores en los asaltos a los campamentos cuando ADVENT tenia la fuerza, pero dejaron de aparecer hace tiempo- Dijo Lori mientras se acercaba a aquella monstruosidad en el piso -Pero esto no es nuestra mision, debemos sacar a todos los sobrevivientes antes de que esto empeore-

Las chicas se reunieron con los sobrevivientes que sin armas no tuvieron otra opcion que ocultarse entre las ruinas.

-Aqui peloton Loud, listas para la extraccion, 6 sobrevivientes-

-Aqui Libelula 1 y Libelula 2 vamos en camino-

-esta bien, corto. Chicas hora de irnos, tenemos que ir a la posicion de Luan para...-

-¡Lori!, ¡Lori!, pajaros en aire, 2 transporte- Grito Luan atra vez del comunicador

Lori apenas escucho que los refuerzos llegaban cuando dio las ordenes.

-Sobrevivientes, ayúdense entre ustedes, vayan detras del edificio, chicas vamos, tenemos que detener a estos malditos- Apenas termino de hablar Luna volvio a halar el mango de su arma haciendo que esta cargara de nuevo sus balas.

Lynn y Linka se arrojaron entre las ruinas tomando posicion mientras Luan apuntaba con su arma hacia aquellas naves que se arrojaban rapidamente hacia la batalla, si bien sus balas no atravezarian ese blindaje ella esperaría a que bajaran para darles una buena bienvenida.

Las compuertas laterales de aquellos transportes se abrieron el primer transporte se acerco al ras del piso arrojandose 4 soldados y un comandante de ADVENT. la otra nave avistando a las 4 chicas entre las ruinas se limito a abrir las compuertas y los soldados desde ese lugar comenzaron a abrir fuego de suprecion sobre las ruinas.  
Lynn y Linka abrieron fuego tratando de mantener a raya a los que habian bajado pero aquella nave hizo que estas bajaran las cabezas, si las cosas no podian ir peor, aquellas ruinas viejas no iban a aguantar las fuerza de aquellos disparos, Lori observo a Luna quien se preparo, y respiraba tranquilizandose, Lori sabia que lo iba a hacer

-¡Lynn! ¡Linka!, prepárense, Luna se encargara de esa molestia, debemos cubrirla, Luan, asegurate de quitarnos a los que estan en tierra- Terminando de decir aquellas ordenes todas al unisono gritaron

-¡Si!-

después de recibir una andanada aprovechando una pequeña ventana de oportunidad, Lori, Lynn y Linka salieron de su escondite abriendo fuego de cobertura sobre los 4 soldados que se aproximaban a ellas, habiendo localizado y teniéndolas como blancos perfectos la nave que sobrevolaba se coloco en posición para que sus tripulantes acribillaran a las 3 hermanas en tierra, pero los soldados de ADVENT lograron ver como de entre las 3 salia caminando Luna sosteniendo su arma cerca de su cintura... podían verla tan clara, como ver sus labios formar una sonrisa y decir:

-Hora del Rock-

Sin espera ni clemencia, comenzó a desatar un infierno sobre la nave que los sobrevolaba, si bien las balas rebotaban sobre el blindaje de la nave los soldados desprotegidos con las compuertas abiertas eran otro asunto, sin poder siquiera regresar los disparos los soldados comenzaron a salir despedidos por el otro lado debido a la cantidad excedentes que desataba Luna, los soldados en tierra viendo como su nave era brutalmente hundida en balas y tratando de moverse para evitar aquel castigo inclemente se apresuraron a salir de sus escondiste pese a las balas de Lori, Lynn y Linka, sin embargo una bala a alta velocidad atravezo de tajo el pecho de uno de los soldados empujándolo hacia atras, los demas supieron lo que trataba pero antes de que todos pudieran esocnderse en una casa abandonada otro disparo silbo el viento alcanzando a otro dejando que solo los dos soldados y el comandante se ocultaran en esa casa regresando los disparos contra las 3 hermanas, Luna no pudo seguir disparando por la falta de balas regresando a inclinarse para evitar ser alcanzada por alguna bala perdida, la nave intentaba elevarse, ya habia perdido a todos sus tripulantes en la bodega y no habia razon para quedarse, pero al momento de irse Linka vio la oportunidad, se levanto sacando el aimplicador Psi en su cintura enfocando todo su poder en la mano creando una esfera que pasado un momento se desvaneció en una estela purpura llegando a alcanzar la vida organica del piloto, el piloto rapidamente perdio el control de su nave, luchando inutilmente por evitar el control, pero era tarde, Linka estaba en su mente.

El comandante de ADVENT pronunciaba ordenes inentendibles para las personas normales sin notar que la enorme nave comenzaba a dar una vuelta extraña retrocediendo y volteando hacia su posicion

Linka movia su brazo con dificultad, sus ojos despedian una destella purpura mientras su cabello se elevaba elegantemente por la energia, debia mantener la concentracion a la vez que debia ignroar el miedo y las balas las cuales la rosaban, Lori estaba totalmente nerviosa, su hermana era un blanco facil en ese estado y no podia distraerla tampoco, para Linka esto no era mucho mas facil, usar su poder siempre la habia agotado, pero debia seguir su plan, aplico mas fuerza en su agarre psiquico estrujando la mente del piloto y con una poderosa orden de su brazo hizo que la nave se colocara en un angulo inclinado y se arrojara de manera suicida contra los 3 enemigos restantes en las ruinas.

Linka suspiro mientras los restos de energia salian de su cuerpo, estaba totalmente cansada, volteo a ver a sus hermanas las cuales la veian con una sonrisa de victoria antes de que Lori se le acercara

-Lori yo...- Dijo antes de recibir una potente cachetada por parte de su hermana mayor.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, hasta que yo te de la orden- Dijo con una mirada de furia

Linka no sabia que hacer, en verdad ella penso que ese seria el plan mas efectivo para acabar con ellos de una vez, pero no esperaba que su hermana fuera a reaccionar de esa forma

-¡Pudiste morir! ¿no sabes cuantas balas casi te dieron? ¡no vuelvas a actuar de manera imprudente!- Le grito Lori antes de darse mediavuelta

Lynn la miro con furia pero volte a ver a su hermana de cabello blanco quien simplemente agachaba la cabeza aceptando sus palabras,

-Linka...- Le dijo Lynn mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Esta bien Lynn, es verdad lo que dice... -Linka intento no ver a Lynn a los ojos pero sigo tomada de su mano mientras Lynn la jalaba para correr hacia el punto donde debian estar.

Lori no queria actuar de esa manera... pero ella se habia vuelto muy sobreprotectora, y ver a la hermana gemela del pequeño muchacho al cual dejo que se lo llevaran... la hizo actuar de esa forma, Lori vio a Linka mientras se acercaba con Lynn, al momento que dos Skyranger's sobresalian de entre los arboles aterrizando en la zona limpia y abriendo sus compartimentos para completar la extraccion.

Lori se coloco a lado de la trampilla del Skyranger 1 esperando a sus hermanas, en el segundos Skyranger libelula 2 se subieron los sobrevivientes, Luan fue la primera en entrar seguida de Luna y al final llegaban Lynn y Linka, Lori no estaba enojada con Linka ni mucho menos, pero al momento en que intento tocar a Linka Lynn se interpuso entre ella mirandola de una manera furiosa, con esa expresion Lori solo se limito a bajar su mano, y las 3 restates entraron a la nave, mientras esta despegaba

Luan veia como se encontraba Luna quien simplemente se sujetaba el vientre con algo de molestia pero sin dejar de sonreirle a Luna pasando a colocarse unos audifonos para evitar escuchar unos "chistes para mejorarse", Linka solo estaba con la cabeza baja viendo al piso mientras Lynn pasaba su mano por su cabello blanco, Lori solo suspiro antes de presionar el boton que la comunicaba con la piloto

-Piloto, ¿puedes enlazarme con la madre loba?- Pregunto Lori mientras esperaba la confirmacion

-En seguida comandante Lori- apenas termino de decir eso una pantalla holografica se encendio frente a Lori dejando ver a una señora de aspecto Latino que se encontraba atareada con otros miembros de la resistencia

-Comandante Loud, ¿que sucede?- Pregunto sin dejar de prestar atencion a los papeles que le hacian llegar

-Madre loba, hemos terminado la mision, sin embargo no hablo para reportar esto, al parecer ADVENT de nuevo esta intetnado colocar "sin cara" para infiltrarse entre las filas y causar bajas excesivas- Apenas termino de decir eso la madre Loba presto mas atencion a la camara de manera nerviosa

-¿Sin cara dijiste?-

-Asi es-

-Esto es preocupante, comandante Lori regrese inmediatamente al campo central, si lo que dice es cierto, ADVENT se esta comportando de una manera mas agresiva de lo norma. su numero de convoys tambien parece haber aumentado, pero eso lo discutiremos llegando, corto y cierro-

-larga vida a la resistencia- Respondio Lori de manera montona mientras se soltaba de la agarradera y se sentaba en su lugar del skyranger...

sujeto un pequeño collar que tenia en su cuello alejandolo un poco abriendo un dije que se encontraba al final mostrando dos fotos reducidas mostrando las personas por las cuales ella hacia todo esto...  
Bobby y Lincoln...

ella cerro el dije y lo presiono contra su pecho con fuerza.

* * *

 **Ding, Dong! eh aqui el nuevo capituloo si bien solo puse lo que es el combate, en realidad espero colocar un poco mas de drama, para aclaraciones... las edades delas hermanas Loud ronda tomando en cuenta los 20 años que duro (al menos esa forma la tomo yo) la estancia estable de ADVENT en la tierra por eso de hecho ya no estan tan jovenes, en el siguiente capitulo apareceran el resto de las hermanas,**

 **Cada cap intentare centrarme en alguien y desentrañar un poco su pasado, peroo no soy exactamente buena en describir sentimientos como tal tot tengan un poco de paciencia unu**

 **Sugerencias y quejas bievenidas! hasta la proxima y Que el Emperador este con ustedes! (Y)**


	3. Un Dia de Verano

**como dije anteriormente colocare un fracmento del pasado de cada hermana conforme vayan saliendo, tratare y tratare de explicar bien sus sentimientos, soy nueva en esto y la verdad siento que no logro responder mucho a las expectativas, una vez colocados el pequeño fracmento pasare a dar un pequeño... flashback de lo que paso en el momento del incidente de la torre de comunicacion~  
supongo que es todo! disfruten**

* * *

Luna:  
Ella sabia que todo estaba mal, estaban apunto de llevarse a su hermano menor y por razones que ella no entendia ni queria entender, pero lo peor fue que el mismo Lincoln había exigido que se lo llevara, ella se sintio traicionada como las demas, parecia una peticion egoista ¿porque abandonar a la familia? estaba molesta, pero cuando siguieron a ese pequeño muchacho ir a su habitacion por sus cosas sin decir nada a cambio, ella sabia exactamente quien iba a reaccionar de la peor forma

-¡Mirame a la maldita cara cuando te estoy hablando!- fueron todas las palabras que necesito escuchar Luna para darse cuenta de que iba a suceder lo que ella sabia que sucedería, dejo de escuchar mientras veia la situacion, con Lynn levantando su puño para agredir a Lincoln, ella tambien estaba enojada con el, pero eso no le impediria proteger a su hermanito ante aquel ataque injusto arojandose para tratar de tomar el puño de Lynn y detenerla... pero despues de que el cuerpo de su hermana fuera arrojada hacia ella con mucha fuerza Luna quedo aturtida y confundida... ¿Que habia pasado?¿Porque Lynn estaba sobre ella?¿Que la habia arrojado..?.  
Cuando logro reaccionar vio a todas sus hermanas a su al rededor, pero todas mirando en una sola direccion: Lincoln.

aquel pobre muchacho, sus lagrimas estaban saliendo mientras veia su mano con un horror indescriptible, como si esa no fuese su mano, como si no la pudiera controlar, como si algo mas la tomara. Volteo a ver a todas, intento articular palabras, intento decir algo, sus labios se movian pero no podia decir nada, el llanto y el miedo lo estaban paralizando, hasta que solo pudo empezar a decir repetitivamente  
-Lo siento- -Lo siento- -lo siento-

fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir antes de que dos soldados de ADVENT bien entrenados se arrojaran con precisión hacia la planta alta golpeando a Lincoln en el estomago para hacer que se doblara por el dolor y aprenderlo con fuerza, lo sometieron como si fuese una persona adulta, para ellos no había diferencia entre un niño y un criminal y lo dejaron ver cuando azotaron la cabeza de Lincoln contra el piso mientras este lloraba y rogaba porque sus hermanas lo perdonaran. Luna ya no sentía odio hacia su hermano, se sentia preocupada, se sentía horrorizada al ver como lo doblegaron y como levantaban aquella pobre alma del piso mientras este no dejaba de decir que lo sentia.  
Fue una horrible despedida para la familia...

Luna intento ponerse en contacto con Lincoln una vez se calmaron los animos, pero este jamas contesto... la familia completa intento ir en mas de una ocacion para poder ver a pariente, pero este nunca los acepto, lentamente cada miembro de la familia con el pasar de los años olvido lentamente a Lincoln, dejandolo como un siempre pariente lejano que se decidió apartar de la familia, pero esta actitud molesto mucho a Luna, ella sabia todo lo que hacia Lincoln por ellas, se podia notar incluso con su falta en la casa pero su familia siempre le dijo que debia "superarlo".

Luna abandono la universidad que su padre comenzo a pagarle con el nuevo puesto en la compañia de ADVENT por parte de un programa para ayuda a los desempleados, sin embargo Luna siguio su sueño de formar una banda y despues de presentarse en un concurso de bandas los caza talentos y los productores llovian a las puertas de Luna en busca de su talento, escalando con rapides en las farándulas del estrellato, volviendose un icono del Rock en la modernidad y en el mundo, sin embargo ella jamas olvido a Lincoln, siempre buscaba tener un lugar en su ajenta para ir a visitarlo, pero jamas la recibio, jamas respondio, durante años, Luna intento hacer lo que sea para poder verlo pero cada vez su vida se volvia mas agobiante y agitada, sin poder hacer mas, ella comenzo a abandonar a Lincoln debido a su poco tiempo.

El dia de la celebración de la unificación era un día especial, al menos para ella, habia rechazado dar un concierto en las ciudades principales para poder estar con la familia que tanto tiempo habia dejado de visitar, regresar a la casa era como regresar en el tiempo, apesar de todo afuera, la seguridad en los postes de inteligencia o los patrulleros que podian verse en autos claramente modificados, la casa seguia siendo aquella linda y hogareña cueva que recordaba.  
El dia fue muy agradable, poder comer con la familia como antes y saber como todas se habian vuelto exitosas era algo que en verdad la alegraba mucho... pero aquel asiento vació... era algo que no solo ella notaba... algo en su corazon se moria, incluso esa ocacion ella intento pedir una audiencia con Lincoln la cual fue rechazada mas que de inmediato, no se habia rendido totalmente, pero no perderia tampoco el dia con su familia al final tambien salio de ese lugar sin decir peros.

La tele anuncio el discurso del portavoz de ADVENT, dando asi inicio a las celebraciones con las que todos los Loud se acomodaron en la sala, ellas esperaban ver algo genial, con ADVENT siempre sucedia, marchas de automatas blindados, piruetas areas, fuegos artificiales. No era muy diferente a un dia de la bandera o un dia patriótico, pero si eran claramente mas interesantes. Pero sucedio, en medio del discurso del portavoz las imagenes de apoyo a sus espaldas comenzaron a repetir horribles imagenes, videos, en cada casa en cada ciudad se podia observar la horrible verdad de ADVENT, ataques indiscriminados contra civiles, brutalidad contra sospechosos, pero lo peor fue... las imagenes de aquella refinería, miles de cuerpos colcoados en cajas siendo eficaz y horriblemente procesados como si fueran simple ganado.  
La familia estaba en shock, no podian creerlo, no, parecia simplemente una broma, pero las imagenes nisiquiera se repetian cada nueva imagen presentaba una y otra y otra horrible verdad...  
Luna se llevo las manos a la boca para intentar evitar un grito de horror, ¿que diablos le hacia ADVENT a esa gente...? fue su pregunta antes de que una voz dulce e inocente hiciera una pregunta horrible...

-¿M..mama... no estaba Lincoln... en una de esas?- esa pregunta hizo que Luna se paralizara... ¿desde hace cuando Lincoln?... ¿desde hace cuanto?, para Luna ahora le quedaba claro, Lincoln no le respondia, no la aceptaba, no le permitia verlo... era porque Lincoln habia sufrido tiempo atras el mismo destino que todas esas miles de personas...  
El silencio duro poco siendo interrumpido por el sonido de disparos de armas de fuego y magneticas, los gritos y algunas explosiones comenzaron a hacerse notar. la batalla habia comenzado en royalwoods por parte de unos sujetos que exigieron respuestas y fueron recibidos a disparos  
Luna vio como Lori se asomaba por la ventana mientras la luz de los disparos iluminaba aquella noche, ella se tapo los oidos mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, esto no estaba pasando, esto debia ser una pesadilla. comenzo a sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho el cual presiono con fuerza a la vez que comenzaba a faltarle la respiracion...

Luna abrio los ojos, el dolor en su pecho era muy plausible, pero al voltear a ver a su al rededor vio que estaba en el Skyranger, su hermana Luan y Lori la veia con suma preocupacion, Luna intento tallar su rostro ante esa situacion, volvio a ver a sus hermanas antes de decir lo mismo que Lori le habia dicho

-Solo... fueron malos recuerdos-

* * *

Presente:

Una joven chica rubia estaba sentada en un tronco admirando aquel hermoso paisaje que se formaba delante de ella, parecía casi una pintura con arboles únicos y grandes con su follaje naranja que anunciaban el otoño, era una de las únicas ventajas de vivir en un campamento rebelde, que la vista era hermosa, Lily suspiro una vez mas antes de seguir tomando de aquel pequeño jugo en sus manos, vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros azules, una camiseta celeste por debajo de una pequeña chaqueta militar y su larga cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta.  
Parecia totalmente inmersa en aquel hermoso paisaje sintiendo aquella brisa mientras las hojas volaban y las copas de los arboles se ondeaba, por un momento no parecia que estuviera pasando toda aquella pesadilla. Todos aquellos factores incluso llegaban a hacerla sentir somnolienta, y por poco sucede de no ser porque una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Lily? ¿eres tu?- Pregunto un hombre adulto de rasgos afroamericanos, mientras se acercaba hacia Lily, venia vestido con un uniforme puramente militar verdoso, algo que a los pensamientos de Lily le daba risa que combinaran con aquellos lentes y aquel cabello risado que parecia mas un pequeño afro.  
Aquel hombre se paro a su lado antes de que Lily se hiciera a un lado para dejarlo sentarse

-Clyde...-

-Lily, faltaste otra vez a la practica ¿que sucedio?- Pregunto Clyde a Lily quien simplemente volvio a mirar el pequeño jugo en cjaita en su manos

-otra practica de ... ¿correr y tirarse al piso?- Dijo Lily de manera un poco monotona.

-Puede ser vanal Lily, pero no sabes cuantas veces eso salvo mi vida, y la de tus hermanas muchas veces tambien- Respondio Clyde con mucha seguridad

-Clyde, aun asi, yo se que puedo ser mejor, pero no podre ser nada mas que lo que soy si sigo entrenando con reclutas- denoto Lily un poco molesta

-Lily, tu eres una recluta, ni siquiera has estado en combate real y no deberias estar ansiosa por hacerlo- Le replico Clyde con algo de severidad pero a la vez... con decepcion, el al igual que muchas otras personas habian visto lo que en verdad era la guerra, lo horrendo que era ver gritar a sus compañeros tirados en el piso, lo horrendo de ver los cuerpos regresar de un frente sin vida, era algo que el jamas quisiera que ella viera.

-Como sea Clyde... Lori accedio a enseñarme sus tacticas- esas palabras sorprendieron a Clyde, Lori entre todas las hermanas de su mejor amigo se habia vuelto alguien totalmente sobreprotectora para con Lily, ella misma le habia pedido a Clyde que la mantuviera entrenando para que evitara salir, pero Lily resulto ser la mejor en muchos aspectos y sobre muchos campos, era algo que no podian negar ¿talvez habia sido una orden de la misma madre loba? en si, no habia nada mas que podia hacer Clyde

-¿Asi que por eso la estas esperando?- le pregunto Clyde

Lily simplemente bajo el jugo mientras alzo la vista -Yo simpre las espero aqui-

Clyde pudo notar aquella tristesa, en verdad estaba preocupada por sus hermanas

-Pues... estas segura de que la gran Magnificencia de la hermosa y habilidosa Lori ¿no te va a opacar?- Dijo de Clyde forma burlona para tratar de cambiar el tema  
Este solo recibio un pequeño codaso por parte de Lily antes de dar una pequeña risa

-Clydeeeee- le dijo de forma recriminatoria pero sin poder evitar reir, en verdad en tantos años Clyde y Lily se habian vuelto muy apegados, siendo Lily la que mas confianza depositaba en aquel viejo amigo de la familia y Clyde quien la veia como un tesoro a proteger en memoria de su mejor amigo.

subitamente un movimiento entre los arbustos llamo su atencion haciendo que estos se pusieran en guardia, cuando un enorme Dragon de Komodo salio de entre esos arbustos, Clyde y Lily siguieron nerviosos, pero ya sabian de quien era ese enorme e imponente lagarto...

-¡Izzy! vuelve aqui muchacha mala- se escucho un grito entre la malesa tambien antes de que una mujer rubia y alta de cabello corto saliera de entre esa malesa

-Lana, Dios, crei que la madre loba te habia regañado por no tener a "Izzy" sin correa- Refunfuño Clyde antes de volverse a sentar

-¿Disculpa? ¿tener con correa a mi pobre Izzi? pero ella es una muy buena niña- Le dijo Lana antes de agacharse y rascar el cuello de aquel peligroso lagarto sin cuidado y sin embargo aquella Izzi no parecia importarle si no que movia su lengua serpenteante al rededor del brazo de Lana  
Lana habia encontrado aquel Dragon de Komodo, probablemente se habia escapado de algun traficante o de alguna tienda de mascotas ilegal, Lana la encontro cuando era apena una cria y la habia escondido de sus padres antes de que mudarse a un pequeño apartamento donde crio aquel reptil sin problemas. Cuando estallo todo la sorpresa de Lana al ver que su increible Izzi llego al campamento siguiendo su olor, desde entonces no era inseparable de Lana. Lana habia crecido para convertirse en una mujer muy desarrollada y muy hermosa igual que su hermana Lola y atraia la mirada de muchos hombres en el campamento, sin embargo su tosca manera de vestir con un overol regularmente sucio ademas de unas botas y unos guantes gruesos, pero lo que mas la hacia a temer y hacia retroceder a los

-Como sea Lily, ammm ah si ya recuerdo, me pregunto Lori ¿estudiaste acerca de los errores de un gremnlin MK1?-le pregunto Lana a Lily  
Esta rodo los ojos con aburrimiento

-Si Lana, si lo hice, y tambien practique con la reparacion de un gremnlin-

-¿Con cual gremnlin si todos los tenia en buen estado?- Pregunto Lana mirando fijamente a Lily

-Con... con... con uno que se te olvido- Dijo Lily regresando la pajilla del jugo a su boca y mirando a Clyde quien solo se tapo la cara para evitar que su risa delatara a la pobre chica.  
Mientras los tres hablaban el viento comenzó a acelerarse, y antes de que se diera cuenta dos Skyrangers cruzaron el aire en direccion hacia el campament.

-¡Ya regresaron!- Grito Lily mientras se levantaba crubiendose con su ante brazo los ojos para evitar tanto viento antes de tomar de la mano a Lana y salir corriendo juntas hacia la base rebelde... dejando a Clyde y a Izzy solos...

-Izzy... no... me comas- Dijo Clyde mientras se alejaba un poco de quel dragon de Komodo que inicaba su andar lento hacia donde fue su dueña.

todos en aquel campamento salieron de manera energica, la llegada de los Skyrangers sin solicitar equipos medicos urgentes significaba algo muy bueno, el equipo Loud habia regresado sano y salvo... y su objetivo de igual manera.  
La gente se amontonaba al rededor del campo de aterrisaje, cada vida perdida era lamentable, demaciado, cada dia la humanidad perdia cientos de personas, por eso un acontecimiento como este era siempre bienvendio, y las Loud eran conocidas por hacerlo siempre posible.

el primer Skyranger aterrizo y de ella bajaron los supervivientes del equipo de emboscada, bajan adoloridos y apoyandose entre ellos, pero aparte de eso estaban bien, regresaban con vida... una suerte que muchos no tenian. La gente salio de entre los montones para apoyar a aquellos sobrevivientes para poder llevarselos hacia los campamentos medicos.

pero cuando el segundo Skyranger aterrizo pareciera como si una banda mundialmente famosa fuera a salir de ella, la gente gritaban y aplaudían en apoyo a esas heroinas, a aquellas que se habian vuelto un icono de esperanza y seguridad.  
La primera en salir fue Lori quien no daba mucha importancia a tanta gente, ella solo hacia lo que tenia que hacerse, sin embargo las segunda y tercera en salir fueron otra cosa, Luna caminaba un poco torcido debido a aquel tremento golpe, sin embargo eso no la evitaba levantar las manos y saludar con su tipica pose de Rock'n'Roll, Luan la seguia de cerca mientras saludaba tambien, auqnue estaba mas atenta sobre Luna en caso de que cualquier cosa pasara

Lori se acerco a Luan y le dijo  
-Luan, llevate a Luna al campo medico, que la chequen.¡Pero que esta vez en verdad llegue o literalmente las convertire a las dos en pretzels humanos!-  
Luan y Luna simplemente rieron pero asintieron, a pesar de como intento sonar Lori des-preocupadamente en verdad estaba bastante nerviosa por aquel golpe que había recibido su hermana.

las siguientes en salir fueron Linka y Lynn, tratando de evitar la mayor cantidad de miradas, lo cual era... bastante dificil.  
Lynn se separo de Linka tratando de avanzar mas rapido para salir de ahi sin embargo cuando Linka se dispuso a hacer lo mismo Lori la tomo de la mano haciendole una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera por delante del Skyranger al momento en que la gente se comenzaba a ir. Lynn vio eso y miro con furia a Lori, desde lo que paso con... Lincoln, Lynn en verdad sobreprotegia a Linka a un nivel de mirar como enemigo a cualquier persona que se le acercara inlcuido sus hermanas, sin embargo tuvo que dejarlo pasar esta vez.  
Lori habia recibido una orden de Madre loba de reunirse con ella una vez llegando a la base pero no iria sola, con ella estaba Linka, ambas mujeres caminaban por aquel campamento hasta llegar a un edificio grande, en si el campamento habia sido hecho al rededor de ese gran edificio, apesar de ser viejo ahi se olcutaba el armamento y las grandes cantidades de maquinaria y componentes para las comunicaciones a larga distancia con toda la rebelión de todo el mundo.

Lori iba delante mientras Linka solo observaba al piso mientras las seguia a un paso calmado hasta que Lori se detuvo. ella se volteo y miro a Linka dando un enorme suspiro

-Perdóname Linka, por actuar asi- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared viendo a Linka

-No, no, no Lori, yo... yo tuve la culpa... solo... solo quería demostrarles de lo que era capaz... pero no pense en que pasaria- respondio Linka mientras intentaba ver a otro lado

-Yo solo... queria demostrar que tambien podia estar a su altura-

-Linka...- Dijo Lori mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de su hermana, en verdad le dolian esas palabras, Linka habia estado muchos años en adoctrinamiento psionico para poder controlar sus poderes, en verdad, esa habia sido su primer mision real, y saber que todo lo que hizo fue para demostrar que ella tambien podia ser como ellas... la hizo sentir que por su culpa se puso en peligro -Linka- estuvo apunto de decir algo despues de organizar bien sus ideas, pero un viejo recuerdo la asolo... "Quiero ser como ustedes, quiero estar en la vitrina, demostrarles de lo que soy capaz"...

-¿Lori?- pregunto Linka antes de que su hermana la abrazara con fuerza

-No tienes que demostrarnos nada Linka, y menos si eso pone en peligro tu propia vida... para nosotros tu eres... para mi todas son importantes, y yo... yo... no soportaría que te pasara algo...- ante esas palabras Linka solo vio al piso tratando de ocultar su rostro pero regresando el abrazo de su hermana, Lori siempre trato de mantener a la familia ante esas horribles situaciones...

Despues de unos momentos Lori solo se separo de Linka, mientras paso su mano por el extravagante cabello blanco de su hermana, despues de un suspiro alzo la vista y volteo a ver el corredor

-...Sigamos Linka- Dijo sin mas Lori mientras reanudaba su marcha y Linka la seguio, pero en su mente pasan muchas cosas, en verdad su familia habia cambiado Mucho, Linka ya no reconocía bien a sus hermanas. Ante tal pensamiento solo... suspiro y siguio caminando

Llegaron hasta una oficina resguardada por mas soldados de la resistencia, sin embargo al pararse frente a ellos, ellos abrieron las puertas dejando ver a una señora de aspecto ligeramente latino, ocupada mientras veía documentos y de paso veía el gran mapa de la region "este" de estados unidos.

-Madre Loba, hemos llegado- Dijo Lori mientras entraba al cuarto junto con Linka

Ella no respondio de inmediato, si no que siguio analizando el mapa un momento mas y despues se sento ordenando que los soldados que estuvieran en aquel cuarto, salieran inmediatamente.

-Comandante Lori... ¿es cierto lo del sin rostro?- pregunto

-Asi es Madre loba, estaba infiltrado entre los sobrevivientes de la emboscada-

-¿Intenta infiltrarse hasta nuestra base o tendre una emboscada en el momento?-

-Lamentablemente no... el sin cara había tomado la forma de un muchacho muerto durante la embocada, logre reconocerlo.. probablemente noto mi mirada sobre el, si eso lo obligo a atacarnos o si ya estaba planeado es algo que no puedo deducir con esas variables- respondio de manera final Lori

Madre Loba dio un enorme suspiro y se recargo en la silla, momentos despues se levanto y se apoyo sobre la mesa.

-ADVENT se a puesto mas agresivo, mas de lo normal, el convoy que asaltamos no tenia mas que simple basura, estan arriesgandose usando convoys falsos frente a otros llenos, por desgracia esta funcionando. Ademas estan colocando fuerzas furtivas de serpientes a los al rededores de zonas urbanas bajo su control, y sectopodos cada vez estan haciendo incursiones mas lejanas de las zonas controladas, si a eso le agregamos los sin cara... algo estan tramando-

Madre loba se veia bastante preocupada y nerviosa mientras miraba de par a par el mapa, Lori y Linka la veian con confucion, si bien no eran tan tontas como para no saber que ADVENT tramaba algo, sin embargo la preocupacion de madre loba se notaba que no era sobre ese enorme mapa de la zona este.  
Ella las miro, en especial a Lori quien con solo esa vista parecia exigirle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando

-No puedo ocultarselos, no mas, no a ustedes- Dijo Madre loba mientras se dejaba caer en la silla y sacaba unas aspirinas y pasandolas sin siquiera agua -Chicas, La guerra en la zona oeste que estaba estancada, acaba de inclinarse-

Linka estaba apunto de celebrar antes de que Madre Loba volviera a hablar

-Ahora estamos perdiendo la zona oeste-

-¿Pero como es posible? por lo que sabiamos la situacion estaba incluso mejor que aqui- pregunto Linka incredula ante la situacion

-es lo mismo que me pregunto, en cuestion de unos meses 34 campamentos militares fueron arrasados completamente- Dijo Madre loba mientras señalaba la parte del mapa en la zona oeste los lugares encerrados en circulos rojos donde habian ocurrido ataques

-No sabemos que son, cuantos son... y siquiera si hay nuevos alienigenas-

-¿No tenemos nada de información sobre ese ejercito?- Pregunto Lori acercandose tambien a la mesa tratando de e encontrar un patron en el mapa

-Nada, no dejan equipo tras de si, no dejan supervivientes, no dejan nada- dijo con enojo Madre loba mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano

-Los malditos aparecen sin que sean detectados frente a nada, y simplemente barren a nuestros hombres... y la costa oeste ya no puede seguir asi-  
Lori sintió un escalofrió frente a esas palabras, en verdad ¿estaban perdiendo una zona que parecia estar al borde del exito?

Linka se acerco un poco mientras observaba su hermana tratando de averiguar que debian hacer

-¿Que... sucede ahora?- Pregunto Linka algo temerosa. Madre loba simplemente bajo su mano para verla y tomo de debajo de la mesa un emblema en hierro de X-COM

-Ellos... suceden ahora- Dijo mientras colocaba ese escudo sobre el mapa -Bradford esta al tanto de esta situación, y tienen autorización para llegar aqui-

Lori y Linka se miraron entre ellas antes de voltear a ver a esa mujer.

-¿Cuando arribara el Avenger?- Pregunto Lori

-Vienen desde misiones de Asia menor... asi que supongo que en 3 dias contando la velocidad del mismo- respondio rapidamente

-Una vez que aterricen, debemos juntar a todo el personal que se pueda para estas operaciones, marcharemos hacia la zona oeste de nuestor pais y detendremos a cualquier maldito que se nos ponga encima- Dijo de forma tajante Madre loba mientras apretaba sus puños

Hubo un enorme silencio entre las 3 antes de que fuera roto de nuevo por Lori

-Supongo que usted no me ordeno venir aqui solo para darnos esta informacion a nosotras ¿verdad?- Dijo Lori mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

Antes de Responder Madre loba simplemente la miro de forma seria,

-Se de sus problemas con el equipo Noctis, sin embargo tendre que pedirte a ti y a los que consideres mejores para que vayan abordo del Avenger, inevitablemente necesitamos a los mejores en esta situacion-

-Imposible, no podemos irnos de aqui, somos lo mejor que tienen, y nosotros tambien necesitamos mantenernos aqui- Respondio Lori alterandose poco a poco

-Esto se volvio una guerra sin cuartel Lori, no tenemos un frente definido, y eso es lo que nos esta dando ventaja, si la zona oeste cae ADVENT tendra un frente unido con el cual rompernos completamente-

-Aun asi, hice un juramento de proteger a la gente, mi pueblo, mi familia, literalmente no me puede pedirme que simplemente me marche a pelear fuera cuando mi familia nisiquiera esta protegida- Lori estaba alzando la voz, Linka comenzo a retroceder lentamente sin embargo Madre Loba se levanto apoyandose en la mesa y quedando frente a frente con Lori

-Lo puedo hacer, y lo hare, pero no quiero que sea con esa actitud comandante Lori, eres lo mejor de lo que podemos enviar, no tenemos alternativa, si declinas estaras ganando solo unos meses mas de vida a tu familia...- Dijo mientras apuntaba a Linka, Lori intentaba responder pero fue detenida rapidamente por Madre Loba de nuevo

-No olvides que no eres la unica que lucha por su familia, todos lo hacemos por un objetivo en comun, nuestros parientes, alla afuera hay hmbres y mujeres como tu dando su vida por tratar desesperadamente de retrasar ese maldito maremoto frente a ellos, con la esperanza de que llegue la ayuda- Madre loba se puso de pie y camino lentamente

-Si perdemos la costa Oeste... vendran por nosotros de maneras impresionantes... y si ese ejercito aterradoramente rapido sigue operativo... nisiquiera nosotors estaremos asalvo... Lori solo espero que en verdad... entiendas- Dijo de forma final Madre Loba dandole la espalda a ambas -Ahora, tienes de este dia hasta que llegue el AVENGER para escoger a los mejores que puedas llevar, se pueden retirar- Pronuncio Madre Loba antes de que de nuevo los soldados comenzaban a entrar

Linka y Lori salieron de aquel cuarto con un amargo sabor de boca, la derrota, si bien era cierto todo lo que digo Madre Loba, Lori simplemente no podia sentirse bien alejandose de su familia otravez...

-Lori...- Pregunto Linka mientras ponia su mano sobre la espalda de Lori

-Linka... ve a descanzar, mañana tendremos trabajo- Dijo Lori de manera tajante.

-S...si... - y sin embargo Linka entendio ese acento de molestia.

Cuando Lori vio como Linka se alejaba y quedaba sola frente pasadillo, sin poder soportarlo mas se apoyo frente a la pared y se dejo caer suavemente hasta el piso

-Lincoln... si tan solo pudiera escuchar tus planes ahora- Dijo Lori mientras por el cansancio dejaba caer su cabeza en sus rodillas flexionadas.

Era de Noche, sin embargo las altas llamas humeantes se alzaban como espectadores de una terrible matanza a sus inicios  
Los gritos ahogaban los destrozos y los disparos, mientras la gente corria y los pocos soldados que se mantenian en posicion eran eliminados por disparos certeros y explosiones de granadas.  
sin poder escapar a mas lugares aquellos pobres civiles que simplemente buscaban un lugara para esconderse eran atrapados por Lanceros que salian de entre el follaje aturdiendo a muchos dejandolos incapacitados en el piso.  
los ultimos soldados bien armados se habian atrincherado en el edificio central del campamento, sin embargo Enormes criaturas blindadas los esperaban detras de cualquier cobertura que pudieran tomar para regresar los disparos asalvo.

-¿Que haremos señor?- Pregunto uno de ellos entrando en panico ante esa horrible situacion

-Tranquilo soldado, debemos cubrir este lugar lo suficiente ellos, ademas no han reanundado el ataque, significa que saben lo peligroso que podemos llegar a ser- Intento animar el sargento hacia el soldado

-Señor- Llamo la atencion de otro soldado -Creo que observo movimiento civil-

-Esos malditos ¿usaran a nuestra gente de escudo?- Recrimino totalmente furioso el general antes de asomarse levemente en la ventana totalmente rota frente a su soldado.  
Pudo observar como un hombre en un traje negro con una enorme mascara de vidrio ahumado se acercaba lentamente hacia el edificio, su aspecto era humano, pero portaba un fusil alenigena, pero lo que mas les llamo la atencion fue como su cabello blanco se hundulaba hacia la direccion opuesta que tomara, como si estuviera en constante agua, antes de que pudieran decir algo aquel hombre levanto su mano creando una enorme esfera color purpura que simplemente desaparecio momentos de pues.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto el sargento intrigado ante lo sucedido antes de que escuchara el martilleo de todas las armas  
"¿Que diablos paso?" "Mi arma esta atorada" "Algo sucede" "Todas las armas se trabaron" fue lo que escucho el sargento frente a todos soldados antes de notar como una pequeña esfera morada aparecia entre todos en la habitacion...

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, aquel enorme edificio exploto en un fuego pagano y maltrecho asesinando a todos en su interior... y con eso a todos los supervivientes de aquel 35° campamento, Aquel sujeto misteriosamente cerro con fuerza su puño mientras comezabana aparecer un portal y entrando en el mientras que los alienigenas regresaban a la oscuridad del bosque dejando aquella enorme tumba consumirse en llamas.

* * *

 **Guest hahaha gracias por comentar! y amm ehh... a Lincoln se lo comieron los aliens (?)**

 **hahaha gracias a todos los demas por el apoyo~ en verdad aprecio mucho los comentarios que me ponen, eso y mi nueva portada me inspiran a seguir :3**

 **perdonen si tardo mucho en sacar nuevos caps!; en si de hecho solo puedo escribirlos en el trabajo de 7 a 8... y con eso ya se dan cuenta que tan ocupada estoy x.x eso y fines de semana**

Sin mas! que el Emperador este con ustedes! (Y)


	4. Antes de la tormenta

**Noticia de ultima era~  
para aquellos que sigan "El destello blanco" (Y se que no son muchos) les pido por favor me disculpen con el capitulo 7, lo subi muy feo la verdad, con ... horrores ortograficos y muy mal ambientado, por eso mismo, me decidi a mi misma para reinventarlo gracias a Sam por habermelo hecho ver, porque si no la neta lo dejaba asi hahahah total, solo para decirles que porfavor me perdonen y si pueden volver a leerl, agregre partes que seran de bastante ayuda adelante sin mas por el momento...**

 **Vamos a empezar, con la salida de "The war of choosen" 7u7  
** **me da nuevos ambientes y peligros que podre acarrear en la costa Este de los estadosunidos de nuestra sagrada America sin embargo no pienso poner por el momento a los "Elegidos" ni los dichos escenarios hasta cierto tiempo pasado~, de momento!, claro que aparecerán pero necesito saber mas de ellos. siguiente contestare unas dudas al final del capitulo.**

* * *

Lynn:

Cuando Lynn escucho que Lincoln pedía ser enviado a ese lugar, se sintió... traicionada, la familia siempre estaba unida, ellos eran el mayor ejemplo de eso pues a pesar de las muy constantes peleas siempre se mantenían juntos y ahora, Lincoln pedía estar lejos de ellas, lejos de ella...  
No hubo otro sentimiento que no fuese odio, furia y ver como pasaba sin prestarles atención, sin dirigirles la palabra fue lo que desato su iracunda actitud. Lynn no quería hacerlo, pero su furia nublo su visión y guió sus acciones

-¿Te vas? ¿Asi de simple?- Pregunto totalmente enojada  
-Tantos años de hermandad ¿para esto? te vas porque un montón de ... de... extraños te puedan volver un maldito... ¿intento de experimento?- intento controlarse, pero no podía, aquel niño que empacaba todo para irse, aquel niño que no iba a volver, aquel niño que se separaba de ellos, lo era todo para ella, su hermano, su compañero de entrenamiento, su confidente, su mejor amigo... y lo peor es que parecía no importarle

-Mírame a la maldita cara cuando te estoy hablando- fue lo ultimo en decir... antes de actuar de manera de manera violenta ante su hermano... y fue lo ultimo de decir antes de ser arrojada por un empuje sobre naturalmente fuerte

Su cabeza daba vueltas, había recibido todo el impacto de lleno, pero Luna había estado en el camino de su empuje, había evitado que eso fuera a mayores, aun asi cuando logro establecer su vista pudo ver como los dos soldados de ADVENT sometían agresivamente a Lincoln para llevárselo a la fuerza... y pudo ver con dolor como el gritaba: "¡Perdoname!"...

Pero ella no lo haria, no en ese momento...

La furia de Lynn por sobre Lincoln... perduro los años venideros, ella solo lo recordaba como un traidor, una persona que tomo su confianza y la destrozo, y para colmo siquiera se dignaba a dirigirles la palabra, o permitirles su presencia.  
Durante tantos años...

Lynn olvido su relación con Lincoln, olvido los buenos años que había vivido junto con su hermano, aunque no quisiese el odio ante sus acciones, era mas fuerte.

Lynn creció para volverse lo que estaba destinada a ser, una super campeona ante los deportes, sus participaciones en el LFL la hicieron ganar renombre, antes de que acabara su corto contrato y entrara a la liga de Beisbol femenino... y despues hacer eco en las olimpiadas. Ella fue alabada y admirada por muchas personas y a ella le encantaba.  
Aun asi a pesar del apoyo de toda su gente,de toda su familia, del apoyo desde las gradas, desde los asientos, desde donde estuvieran, ella se sentia sola, aquella persona que habia sido tan especial para ella no se encontraba ahí pero bufaba con cansancio... en verdad despues de tantos años, ella pensaba mejor lo que habia hecho, ella misma habia sentido en sus carnes lo que podia pasar si Lincoln llegaba a... descontrolarse, pero no disminuía el hecho de que Lincoln renegara de ellas y eso la hacia sentir... mal.

El dia del incidente en ella habia sido diferente a todos los de su vida... despues de tantos años, ella al fin intentaria ver de nuevo a su hermano. Era el dia de la Unificacion, como una de las pocas veces en que al menos tendria libre para estar con su familia, y para ella, despues de tanto tiempo reencontrarse con su hermano.

...Pero el nunca salio, a pesar de ser ella, la solicitud tuvo un claro mensaje

"No quiero verlas"...

La actitud iracunda de Lynn se disparo después de eso, fueron necesarios lanceros para detener a Lynn quien enojada intento entrar a la fuerza a las instalaciones, ¿en verdad? después de todo ese tiempo, después de... todas las suplicas de su familia, Lincoln no se había dignado a verlas, ni a ella, ni a nadie.  
Lynn decidió enterrar lo que alguna vez sintió permanentemente por su hermano.

A pesar de su ira... al menos estar con su familia la tranquilizaría, La tarde habia volado en la casa, aun con lo ocurrido en la casa ella jamas pregunto nada al resto de sus hermanas ni intentaria hacerlo, esta vez habia sido el colmo.  
La tele anuncio el discurso del portavoz de ADVENT, dando asi inicio a las celebraciones con las que todos los Loud se acomodaron en la sala, todos en la casa esperaban ver algo genial, con ADVENT siempre sucedia, marchas de autómatas blindados, piruetas áreas, fuegos artificiales. Pero sucedio, en medio del discurso del portavoz las imagenes de apoyo a sus espaldas comenzaron a repetir horribles imágenes, videos, en cada casa en cada ciudad se podia observar la horrible verdad de ADVENT, ataques indiscriminados contra civiles, brutalidad contra sospechosos, pero lo peor fue... las imagenes de aquella refinería, miles de cuerpos colocados en cajas siendo eficaz y horriblemente procesados como si fueran simple ganado.  
La familia estaba en shock, no podian creerlo, no, parecia simplemente una broma, pero las imagenes ni siquiera se repetian cada nueva imagen presentaba una y otra y otra horrible verdad...

Lynn quedo atonita... tanta gente procesada con una eficiencia brutal, no se pudo mover mas que para alzar la vista ante sus hermanas y sus padres, totalmente aterrados y asqueados ante lo que veian... antes de que una voz dulce e inocente hiciera una pregunta horrible...

-¿M..mama... no estaba Lincoln... en una de esas?- pregunto Leni...

Ante esa pregunta... Lynn se puso la mano en el pecho... sentía como la presionaba internamente, su hermanito... el... el... el habia... ¿muerto? ¿habia sido procesado como todas esas personas?, el miedo comenzó a invadirla, ella abandono y renegó de su hermano... el mismo que ahora posiblemente yacía dentro de cualquiera de esos contenedores que... dios sabia que les hacian...  
Empezo a temblar ante tales ideas, ante tal posibilidad... y despues... los disparos, los gritos. Volteo a ver como su padre se lanzaba ante Lori para alejarla de la ventana... esto en verdad estaba ocurriendo... esto en verdad estaba ocurriendo...  
Comenzo a respirar mas y mas aceleradamente, no podia concentrarse no, no podia mantenerse, no, no podia... perdonarse

Lynn se levanto de golpe de su cama. Sudaba demasiado y respiraba aceleradamente, trato de quitarse los mechones de pelo de su cara mientras se controlaba, respira... exhala... respira... exhala...  
Cuando por fin logro controlarse, un horrible grito la hizo levantarse con preocupación, habia sido el grito de Linka...

* * *

Linka se encontraba caminando en una zona oscura, no había piso, no había techo, era una oscuridad total y abrumadora, y aun así camino sin miedo en linea recta.  
De pronto apareció una enorme luz frente a ella y sin pensarlo comenzó a seguir aquella luz, sin embargo súbitamente sintió una presenciarse detrás de ella y al voltear pudo ver la silueta de una persona entrar a la oscuridad.

Sin pensarlo mas en silencio Linka bajo hacia el fondo... no tenia miedo pudo ver la luz detrás de ella deslizarse lejos, era seguro decir que todo había terminado dentro de esa tumba, no había nada adentro, pero ella se sentía despierta. Pero pudo escuchar al diablo decir su nombre...

"Linka..."

ella comenzó a voltear a todos lados ¿de donde vino? ¿que fue? su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse frió, y cada vez se helaba mas y mas... para cuando volvió a ver hacia adelante aquella luz blanca que se encontraba detrás de ella y que se había alejado ahora esta de nuevo frente a ella.  
intento entrar en ella pero aquella luz era demasiado, sus ojos no podían diferenciar nada hasta que...

Aquel campo oscuro que la rodeaba a hora era blanco... y en el centro una horrible vista se asomaba

-¿L...Lincoln?- Pregunto ella con terror al ver la imagen de su hermano menor... como la ultima vez que lo había visto... de rodillas tapándose los ojos, y detras de el un enorme icono dorado de los Ancestros con sus míticos 4 brazos extendidos al aire.

-¿Lincoln? ¿eres tu?-Pregunto Linka, mientras el miedo lentamente avanzaba en su interior

"Linka..."

Era la voz de Lincoln, era seguro... era el, pero aquella mención de su nombre hizo que recorriera un escalofrió en su espalda, pero no la preparo lo suficiente para lo que observo a continuación.  
Lincoln comenzó lentamente a retirar las manos de su rostro a la vez que comenzaba a levantar la cabeza, Linka se horrorizo al ver que de las cuencas de Lincoln no salia mas que un demacrado y corrupto fuego morado que se extendía hacia arriba.

"Linka... a...ayuda.. me... me... duele"

La voz de Lincoln se escuchaba tan lamentable, tan arrepentida, Linka no tardo en tratar de correr a lado de su gemelo, pero el camino se volvia mas y mas lejano por mas que ella corriera hacia el.  
La desesperación se intensifico cuando las llamas en los ojos de su hermano comenzaron a expandirse horriblemente y este comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable. De repente dos enormes manos comenzaron a rodear a Lincoln... eran los pares de brazos inferiores de aquel horrible icono de los "Ancianos", estas manos tomaron a Lincoln sin piedad comenzando a levantarlo hasta tenerlo frente aquella cabeza en oro del icono, sin que pudiera hacer nada Linka vio como las flamas que salían de los ojos de Lincoln se volvían mas y mas fuertes y comenzaban a ser succionadas por aquella horrible cabeza, Lincoln comenzó a gritar desesperadamente mientras se agitaba con dolor entre esos brazos inmisericordiosos que lo sujetaban ante tal tortura.

Linka corrió lo mas rápido que podía, intento hacer de todo, pero cada vez parecía estar mas lejos

-¡Lincoln!- Grito ella -¡No pienso abandonarte! ¡no esta vez!- Linka no podía evitar llorar, no ante esa situación de impotencia, esa situación en la que no podía hacer nada... de nuevo.

antes de que se diera cuenta los otros pares de brazos comenzaron a alagarse de manera antinatural y a agrandarse yendo lentamente hacia ella rodeándola, no pudo hacer mas cuando esos brazos la sujetaron también y la comenzaron a levantar.

Lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero ese agarre monstruoso no la podía soltar, cuando dejo de pelear vio que ya estaba frente aquella cabeza sin rostro del icono, busco con desesperación a su hermano hasta ver como sera sujetado como ella a su lado pero el... ya estaba terminado  
dos ojos comenzaron a abrirse dentro del icono mientras las manos que la sujetaban comenzaban a ejercer presión sobre ella y una voz mezclada entre cientos de tonos comenzaba a hablar

"Dos partes, de una misma entidad"

No...

"Son el mismo"

No...

"Al fin estarán ante nosotros"+

No...

"Sufrirás su mismo, DESTINO!"

No...

"¡Seras alimento! ¡Nada mas!"

No...

Linka solo cerro sus ojos con miedo y desesperación, no podía hacer mas ni podía lograr mas

No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!

Lynn entro pateando la puerta al escuchar los gritos de su hermana menor, Linka ya habia despertado de ese horrible sueño, respiraba con irregularidad y muy fuerte por la boca mientras se sujetaba el cabello con las manos

-Dios mio, ¿Linka que demonios paso?- Pregunto Lynn quien rápidamente fue hasta su hermana quien no le respondía, miro con preocupación como de sus dedos entre su cabello blanco comenzaba a despedir pequeños destellos psionicos

Ella rápidamente la abrazo apegando con fuerza el rostro de su hermana a su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Linka, Linka por favor tranquilízate- le susurro mientras apegaba su rostro al blanco cabello de su hermana menor, quien ante esas palabras lentamente comenzaba a respirar normalmente.  
Lynn aun asi no la soltó, la presionaba con fuerza tratando de calmarla... sintio como las lagrimas de su hermana mojaban aquella camisa que usaba para dormir

-El no era real, el no era real... el no era Lincoln...- Esas palabras hicieron que Lynn se petrificara mientras Linka se aferraba mas al pecho de su hermana.

-L...Linka... solo... solo fue un sueño...- Trato de replicar Lynn ante su hermana

-Era tan real, me estaba llamando y yo... yo.. yo de nuevo no pude ayudarlo- Lynn acaricio el cabello de Linka, auqnue aquellas palabras la habian atravezado profundamente.

-Linka, no... no fue tu culpa... no fue culpa de nadie... fue una trampa... nosotras... yo... -Lynn intento decir algo pero en verdad Linka no era la unica que se culpaba de lo que habia sucedido.  
Linka solo se aferro a ella con mas fuerza... Lynn habia perdido a Lincoln... pero en sus brazos estaba otra razon por la cual luchar, su familia, no se resignaria a perder a nadie mas... La tristeza dentro de ella, rápidamente se volvio en ira... y la ira en voluntad, en la voluntad de proteger a todos a su al rededor

Ambas estuvieron asi por mucho tiempo, antes de que Linka cayera ante el sueño otra vez, Lynn la dejo acostada para despues salir, y ante aquella puerta frente a la pared del corredor se encontraba alguien.  
Las barracas donde dormian eran bastante simples, en su mayoria de hecho eran construcciones de madera, solo puestas para ofrecer resguardo ante el clima, sin embargo las barracas de las Loud habian sido separadas del resto, pedido exactamente por ellas asi, solo estaban ellas 5, en especial esa noche solo estaban 3... Luna se habia quedado en el hospital de campaña para analisis, Luan le tocaba hacer guardia... por consiguiente la unica en esa pared era...

-Lori- dijo de una manera bastante neutral Lynn mientras la veia, Lori estaba recargada en la pared como si hubiese estado esperandola

-¿Como esta Linka?- pregunto Lori

-Ella... esta bien, solo fue una pesadilla- respondio a secas Lynn mientras evitaba ver a Lori a los ojos, Lori sabia bien que Linka no era de tener pesadillas, su entrenamiento psionico se habia encargado de eso, de saber controlar bien su mente, por eso aquel grito la preocupo demasiado, pero cuando habia llegado Lynn ya estaba ahi para ella.  
Lori solo bajo la cabeza y exhalo, para Lynn... la conversación habia acabado, asi que se dispuso a regresar a su habitacion antes de que Lori volviera a hablarle

-Lynn, necesito hablar contigo- Aun a pesar de eso Lynn siguio caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado, algo que molesto a Lori... peor que no reacciono contra eso... sabia como le afectaría la siguiente noticia

-Lynn, el Avenger viene hacia este lugar...- esas palabras hicieron que Lynn se detuviera en seco

-Las tropas de X-COM vendrán aqui, el Avenger arribara en una semana parece- le dijo Lori mientras se paraba detras de ella, Lynn no se movia ni hacia ruido, solo estaba ahi quieta.

-asi que... ¿Ella vendrá?- pregunto Lynn sin abandonar su postura

-Asi es- afirmo Lori ante aquel cuestionamiento -Leni... Lisa... Lola... y...-

-Lucy- interrumpio Lynn con un tono de voz enojado... -Asi que ese espectro sin vida regresa-

-Lynn, se tus diferencias con Lucy, pero ella tambien es nuestra hermana, no mecere que la llames asi, no ahora, no en esta situacion- arremetio Lori contra su hermana, pero solo recibio un bufido de molestia por parte de Lynn quien solo siguio su camino, dejando a una expectante Lori...  
Lucy era bastante cercana a Lynn... y eran lo suficientemente unidas para confiarse muchas cosas... pero despues de lo sucedido, las acciones de Lucy rompieron esa hermandad hace tiempo, Lynn la queria seguir protegiendo... pero esa Lucy ya no era la hermanita con la que alguna vez vivio bajo el mismo techo.

-Lynn- hablo con lastima Lori -No podemos dejar que esta... pelea siga asi, ya hemos perdido suficiente, no alejes a los que mas amas de tu vida-

Lynn no respondio, solo abrio al puerta de su cuarto y entro silenciosamente. Lori la vio con preocupacion, en verdad las cosas entre la familia se habian vuelto muy complicadas, sin mas solo volteo para irse a su cuarto tambien.

* * *

 **Ding ding ding ding!  
es tarde, estoy medio dormida, y probablemente me este volviendo medio loca, culpen a mis papilas gustativas que desprecian el cafe  
aqui va otro capitulo!, estoy tardando un poco en los demas por queee... no hay tiempo! DX  
perdonen, pero escribo un fracmento de cada historia cada vez que puedo XD y los lanzo apenas puedaa espero y sean comrpensibles  
como sea, eh aqui un nuevo cap! pronto se acabara el relleno lo juro (?)  
comentarios criticas, etc! bienvenidas  
Guest: Si, si aparecera x33 es todo lo que dire! no dire nada!  
Sin mas! que el Sagrado Emperador este con ustedes!**


	5. Amanecer Rojo

**Estúpido soldados X-COM y su puntería de basura :c  
Sin más que quejarme comenzamos~**

* * *

Lucy:  
¿Que podrías decir cuando todo en lo que creías se volvía realidad? emoción tal vez, alegría también... pero Lucy sintió miedo, aquello que jamás la había afectado ahora la estaba envolviendo como las tinieblas a las que tanto acudía, ver a una de las figuras más imponentes de la casa, alguien que pese a su edad y estatura era capaz de enfrentarse a rivales más grandes... era arrojada como una pluma, y con tal fuerza por un simple empujón, ¿los demonios en verdad habían consumido a su hermano? Ella vio a Lincoln ser arrastrado hasta el vehículo blindado de ADVENT y el la vio a ella, ver como lo llevaban golpeado solo para someterlo solo justificaba lo que pensaba, ella no quería pensarlo, quería ignorarlo, pero tal vez su hermano mayor... si era una amenaza para ellas.

Aun cuando todo había acabado y Lincoln había sido alejado de la casa, Lucy se sintió... asqueada por si misma... la decepción, la traición, aquel que se había ido frente a él había sido su hermano el único que no pensaba que ella fuera... un paria.

Durante los primeros meses, Lucy estuvo en conflicto consigo misma, todo lo que había añorado, todas esas veces en que pidió a gritos una revelación de los grandes espíritus, de un poder sobrenatural, se habían manifestado frente a ella en la persona que más confianza le tenía, se sintió así misma horrible, creía haber traicionado a sus principios, a su hermano y actuar como el resto de su familia no ayudo, saber que tenía que dejar de pensar en Lincoln y dejarlo pasar como un simple problema se corrigió fue algo que no la enorgullecía, con el tiempo, el miedo que ella experimento rápidamente comenzó a convertirse en otro deseo, el deseo de ver más, de saber más, aquel miedo instintivo que la hizo ocultar y bajar la cabeza ante su hermano, el que le hizo evitar tomar acción alguna, la había estremecido, pero ahora deseaba más, deseaba saber porque ese sentimiento ajeno a ella la había dominado de tal manera, quería saber que secretos albergaba Lincoln ahora…. Pero jamás pudo volver a contactar con él, como el resto de su familia, algo que calo en su interior.  
Lucy se volvió más alejada de lo normal, si pocas veces interactuaba con su familia, esas pocas veces habían muerto, incluso pidió tener la habitación de Lincoln, cosa que hizo molestar a más de una hermana, y a Lynn por sobre todas pero como siempre había hecho ignoro todas las miradas de odio.

Dentro de la habitación de Lincoln, Lucy comenzó a dar rienda suelta a su nueva obsesión, saber todo sobre el potencial psionico, por el poder psíquico, todo lo que le habían negado se había revelado frente a ella, y le había causado un tremendo terror que ahora anhelaba con su todo su deseo. La familia no pasaba por su mejor momento, pero todas notaban como su hermana más separada se volvía más y más acechante hacia ellas, en especial hacia Linka, en su búsqueda de poder volver a observar ese poder escondido. Llego a pedirle ayuda a Lisa, sin embargo, estaba siempre la rechazaba, se negaba a prestar su ayuda pues sus "nuevos proyectos" le negaban todo el tiempo y servicios posibles.

La situación en la casa estallo de verdad, cuando tanto acoso llamo por mucho la atención de su hermana Lynn, en otro ahora ella era la persona más cercana a Lucy, sin embargo, las tensas situaciones aunado a las actitudes recientes de Lucy chocaron contra una Lynn que buscaba proteger a su hermana Linka en forma de redención por Lincoln ante cualquier amenaza, aunque esta fuera su hermana.  
Después de una confrontación directa contra una muy malhumorada y sobreprotectora Lynn, le hizo entender a Lucy que aquel hogar, no había más espacio para ella y a su reciente búsqueda por lo decidió alejarse de la casa usando su ida a la universidad como una buena y coherente excusa.  
En sus estudios, Lucy no deslumbro como alguna de sus hermanas, sin embargo con su nueva inspiración comenzó a deslumbrar en otro aspecto, la escritura y la redacción de novelas. Comenzando como una autora anónima sus historias comenzaron a dar pasos agigantados en entre la cultura lectora, antes de sacar sus novelas oficiales y empezar a venderse como en masa, viendo su futuro relucir en ese aspecto, Lucy noto que podría tener más tiempo para su "investigación" personal si dejaba la universidad al menos un momento, lo cual no dudo en hacer.

Por mas que ella quisiese, ADVENT sabia integrar correcta y efectivamente a todos los sensibles psionicamente, lo cual no dejaba a Lucy con muchas expectativas, y con su hermano constantemente rechazando sus visitas personales la hizo sentirse, triste, fuera de que no pudiera satisfacer su ahora constante sentimiento de saber más, la ponía realmente triste que su hermano no quisiera verla… ¿Qué esperaba? Sinceramente ella, como todas en la casa habían hecho nada para evitar que se lo llevara.

Lucy miro una última vez hacia aquel enorme edificio bien defendido por guardias de seguridad de ADVENT, había mucha gente a sus afueras, pacientes que se estaban recuperando o algunos doctores y gente normal por el estilo. Pero nada de eso le importaba a Lucy, había salido de ese edificio con la misma respuesta de siempre "El señor Lincoln no desea visitas ahora mismo".  
Ella salio de aquel lugar, sin esperar mas, el simple pensamiento de no poder saber nada de ese poder la atormentaba, pero eso era nada comparado con el dolor de no haber podido ver a su hermano en tanto tiempo o peor, pensar que talvez el… la odiara.

Suspiro…

Su camino a casa fue tan callado y lúgubre como siempre, gracias al día de la Unificación ella podía regresar a casa, talvez… intentar arreglar las cosas con Lynn y Linka, talvez… intentar ser mas normal.  
Con una actitud nueva y renovada llego a aquella casa, apenas abriendo aquella puerta fue recibida por sus hermanas mayores… y menores… el tiempo en verdad pasaba rápido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lucy sintió calma, aunque la mirada defensiva de Lynn y el constante esquive de Linka la hacían sentir mal.  
La tele anuncio el discurso del portavoz de ADVENT, dando asi inicio a las celebraciones con las que todos los Loud se acomodaron en la sala, todos en la casa esperaban ver algo genial, con ADVENT siempre sucedía, marchas de autómatas blindados, piruetas áreas, fuegos artificiales. Pero sucedió, en medio del discurso del portavoz las imágenes de apoyo a sus espaldas comenzaron a repetir horribles imágenes, videos, en cada casa en cada ciudad se podía observar la horrible verdad de ADVENT, ataques indiscriminados contra civiles, brutalidad contra sospechosos, pero lo peor fue... las imágenes de aquella refinería, miles de cuerpos colocados en cajas siendo eficaz y horriblemente procesados como si fueran simple ganado.  
La familia estaba en shock, no podían creerlo, no, parecía simplemente una broma, pero las imágenes ni siquiera se repetían cada nueva imagen presentaba una y otra y otra horrible verdad...  
Una voz dulce rompió el silencio en la familia… con una pregunta que todas se estaban haciendo pero que nadie se atrevía a decir

-¿M..mama... no estaba Lincoln... en una de esas?- pregunto Leni...

Lucy jamas fue una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos, pero ante tal… pregunta… comenzó a temblar… no era miedo, no era ese sentimiento que apareció en ella cuando Lincoln arrojo a Lynn, no eran nervios, no era otra cosa que no fuera….

Ira…

Su hermano…. Aquel con quien ella podía confiar y en quien sus ojos se habían posado al ver aquel increíble poder que reivindicaba todo lo que ella alguna vez había intentado creer había sido arrebatado a base de artimañas y trucos por parte de ADVENT, el no lo odiaba… el no la quería lejos, simplemente… el ya no estaba ahí, Lucy cerro con fuerzas sus puños mientras veía con furia y maldecía en su mente.

"¡ADVENT…. Esto no se quedara asi!"

* * *

Solitaria y en un atardecer un transporte de ADVENT atravesaba los cielos impunes, ¿localización? el oeste de China, ante tales cielos despejados prontamente cubierto por el velo de la noche, aquella nave se arriesgaba a bajando la velocidad entre las montañas, despejándose el lugar se podía observar un puesto de control ADVENT con una pequeña zona de carga y en ella dos transportes más. Dentro del transporte que descendencia, un oficial contenía información importante dentro de un datapad, por desgracia con la resistencia interceptando las comunicaciones una manera de ocultar esa información era dentro de un dispositivo que se estuviera moviendo constantemente antes de entregarlo finalmente, aun así ADVENT no permitiría ningún otro problema, así que para añadir más humo a aquella cortina, el transporte aterrizaba en una zona remota donde despegaban otras 2 naves en un total de 4 puntos diferentes, era algo para lo que no tenía recursos la resistencia, y algo para que ADVENT aun podía mantener.

La nave apago sus impulsores mientras la compuerta se abría, el comandante ADVENT cambiaría a una de los otros dos transportes, a cada lado dos portadores de escudo bajaron revisando la zona, al igual que el capitán se dieron cuenta de que había algo mal ¿Porque no había guardias?, a pesar de ser un lugar improvisado debía haber guardias, no lo pensó mas, esto era una trampa pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un cuerpo fue arrojado a su espalda empujando al desprevenido comandante hacia adelante. Ambos portadores se volvieron hacia atrás para confrontar la amenaza sin embargo dos hojas celestes que brillaban con la fuerza del plasma encerrado se ondearon detrás de ellos, haciendo un profundo corte en la espalda de cada uno, ambos aullaron de dolor para dar paso a un gemido seco cuando aquellas hojas salieron por sus gargantas, quemando y destruyendo tejido y armadura por igual, el capitán de ADVENT arrojo el cuerpo que se le había lanzado para distraerlo dándose cuenta de que era el cuerpo muerto del mismo piloto de su nave, sin mas y siguiendo su complejo sistema de ordenes y negándose la autoprotección intento llamar refuerzos, pero esa esperanza fue cortada de tajo junto con su mano. Lo ultimo que logro ver aquel desgraciado peón fueron dos sombras encapuchadas con sus hojas plasmáticas brillando y avanzando hacia el, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue un destello celeste y fue su final.

La figura mas cercana a el se inclino suavemente buscando en el datapad que requerían, retiro su capucha después de haber tomando su premio dejando ver un cabello negro y oscuro sobre su piel blanca y falta de tono.

-El cruel y desdichado destino del hombre, en una búsqueda eterna de la verdad- dijo con una voz monótona Lucy

-Eterna eterna, desgracia para el ser humano y sus convivieres tener que añorar algo de tan implacable enemigo- contesto de igual manera su compañera.  
Al ver como Lucy comenzaba a indagar dentro del datapad sin autorización tampoco tardo en llamar su atención

-No deberías hacer eso, sabes que esta prohibido-

-Haiku…. ¿Cuánto nos ha detenido las cosas prohibidas? - respondió Lucy de forma monótona de nuevo

Haiku sonrió levemente a diferencia de su compañera que simplemente siguió adentrándose en las redes de informática levemente encriptadas, vivir largo tiempo en el Avenger la había vuelto habilidosa en ciertos sentidos, pero pasar tiempo con el Dr. Tygan le había enseñado al menos de una manera superficial a des encriptar ciertos códigos y haciendo honor a eso ella no tardo en levantar las medidas de seguridad para ingresar a una parte de la información y buscar bajo una sola palabra clave… "Psionico".

El datapad rápidamente comenzó a escanear miles de archivos con una velocidad extrema, sin embargo, cuando aparecieron 3 archivos con la palabra clave los estaban bloqueados parcialmente… pues aún tenían una pequeña vista que Lucy podía aprovechar.  
El idioma de los alienígenas era desconocido para la mayoría de las personas, pero Lucy aun podía reconocer aquellos símbolos que tantas veces había leído y visto… de entre ese horrible jeroglífico ella pudo extraer el título de aquel "proyecto"

"Portal Psionico"

-Aquí equipo Wraith, Firebrand tenemos el paquete, solicitamos extracción- Dijo Haiku mientras presionaba el comunicador de su oreja, sin esperar mucho la respuesta llego rapidaente

-Aquí Firebrand, estamos encima, arrojaremos las cuerdas de apoyo-

Lucy vio la última cosa que podía antes de que el datapad se cerrara con un seguro electrónico  
"Ubicación: Oeste de E.U" sin más preámbulos el datapad se apagó, ahora no podia ser desbloqueado hasta que Sheen lo desbloqueara

-Espero que al menos hayas encontrado lo que buscas- pregunto Haiku al momento en que Lucy guardaba el datapad y un glorioso Skyranger salía de entre los arboles elevándose sobre ellas

-Encontré lo que necesitaba- Dijo Lucy mientras las cuerdas bajaban y tomaba una sujetándolo al arnés en su cintura.

Lucy y Haiku estaban sentadas en la parte trasera del Firebrand, sus viajes siempre habían sido bastante silencioso, incluso cuando estaban con sus 2 compañeras restantes, sin embargo, esta vez fue Haiku quien rompió el silencio

\- ¿Qué viste? -

-Los alienígenas están preparando algo en el Oeste de E.U, algo llamado "Portal Psionico"- respondió rápidamente Lucy quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados

-Supongo que eso explica toda la actividad psionica en E.U y nuestro regreso a ella…- Dijo Haiku antes de dar un enorme suspiro

\- ¿Iremos a Estados Unidos? - pregunto Lucy con cierta curiosidad

-Recuerda la última reunión con el oficial central Bradford- Respondido Haiku ante la pregunta de su compañera Lucy, antes de que un recuerdo llegara a su mente…

-No estabas ese día en la reunión ¿verdad? – pregunto Haiku con un pequeño gesto de molestia a lo cual Lucy solo… suspiro, Haiku se llevó la mano a su frente mientras negaba con su cabeza

-El oficial central Bradford nos citó a una reunión, la partida debe ser en unas horas, regresaremos a E.U debido a los problemas que se están ocasionando, al parecer ADVENT puso en marcha un plan bastante agresivo de exterminio, y no está escatimando recursos para conseguirlo- Explico Haiku

\- ¿Tiene que ver con este "Portal Pisonico"? - pregunto Lucy

-debe tener una relación con eso, según parece los escañares detectaron grandes rastros psionicos en los centros atacados, el problema es el tamaño de rastro psionico- Dijo Haiku mientras esta comenzaba a masajear sus cienes

\- ¿Un grupo de "Códices" ?, será como la última vez que tuvimos que cazarlos en Kiev- respondió con algo de molestia Lucy ante el recuerdo de esa estresante y costosa cacería

-El conocimiento público de los "códices" es bastante pobre… no saben cómo combatirlos ni sus habilidades al extremo, y ese es el problema, si el rastro coincide… no es solo un grupo… lo más parecido sería un ejército total- Ante esas palabras Lucy torció su boca, eso era un peligro bastante alarmante, y más si los rebeldes no sabían en su totalidad como luchar contra ellos

-Pensé que ya no había tantos códices en este plano- Dijo Lucy mientras miraba el datapad

-Y no debería haber… una teoría del Dr. Tygan podría ser… que se trate de un "avatar", sus niveles rastro psionico son casi iguales-

El rostro de Lucy cambio de una molestia a una sorpresa total, un Avatar, ella en persona no había podido luchar con ninguno, nadie en el planeta que no fueran los héroes que se adentraron en la dimensión o los que lograron neutralizar uno, a base de muchos sacrificios.

\- ¿Un… avatar? -

-Lose, nadie en la reunión quería creerlo, ni siquiera Bradford, o el mismo Tygan- Dijo Haiku mientras bajaba la cabeza antes de seguir hablando  
–Sin embargo… la evidencia apunta mucho a cualquiera de las dos opciones. Se están desplegando desde todas las direcciones hacia la zona oeste… es un movimiento arriesgado, pero si no lo logramos… nuestro país será destruido-

Lucy se quedó pensante mientras pasaba sus dedos por el datapad… era cierto, sin embargo la mención de toda la movilización hizo que recordara a su familia… ella siempre estuvo preocupada por toda su familia… nunca dejo de pensar en ellos, sin embargo si deseaba salvar a la humanidad debía irse.  
Paso su mano por sus mechones levantándolo suavemente dejando ver un rostro de preocupación y tristeza que nunca antes había visto Haiku dejando salir solo un melancólico

-Suspiro…-

* * *

Madre loba llevaba 3 días sin dormir arreglando todo para la llegada del Avenger, preparando los escuadrones que enviaría con ellos, organizando el ejército de tierra que atacaría y organizando el que defendería, preparando la logística y viendo las posibilidades de lo que fuera que se encontraran en la destrozada costa oeste…. Sobraba decir que el estrés era demasiado, y había ordenado que nadie entrara a menos que fuera de suma importancia, pero repentinamente un soldado entro azotando la puerta

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Ordene específicamente que nadie…! - Grito la madre loba ante el soldado aterrado que entraba

-¡Señora! Están atacando cientos de puestos de ataque y están asaltando el centro urbano de Florida- grito el soldado ante una estupefacta "Madre loba" antes de seguir hablando  
-Los reportes no dejan de llegar más y más…-

No termino de decir eso antes de que ella lo hiciera a un lado para correr hacia el centro de comunicaciones un piso abajo, tal y como dijo los operadores no podían procesar tantas llamadas de auxilio a la vez, era un asalto masivo

\- ¡Despierten a todo el personal disponible de ataque y defensa, nada nos asegura que no vayan a atacar aquí también! Evacuen a los civiles ¡YA! - grito la madre loba mientras los soldados y operadores corrían de un lado a otro presionando las alarmas.

"Es imposible que se hayan enterado de la contraofensiva que íbamos a lanzar" pensaba la Madre Loba mientras mordia la uña de su pulgar con repudio.  
"Intentan dejarnos fuera de línea para evitar que ayudemos… maldición ¿Qué está sucediendo halla…?".

A pesar de ser muy adentradas las horas de la mañana, Lily ya se encontraba levantada y se estaba vistiendo con la camisa celeste y el chaleco militar recortado, colocándose para terminar unas botas para después dar un gran suspiro, había una buena razón para levantarse tan temprano, Lori había por fin accedido a entrenarla, y tomando en cuenta la ahora actitud militar de Lori llegaría muy temprano para entrenar y quería sorprenderla, grande fue su sorpresa cuando comenzó a escuchar las alarmas sonar en todo el campamento, Lily se levanto de su cama mientras trataba de rastrear el sonido proveniente antes de que la puerta fuera azotada de golpe

-¡Lily rápido! Ven conmigo- le dijo Lana quien sujetaba un revolver en su mano

\- ¿L… Lana? ¿qué está sucediendo? - pregunto Lily confundida mientras salía de su cuarto y veía como todos evacuaban ese pequeño edificio de habitaciones  
-¿A caso nos están atacando?-

-No sé qué este sucediendo- Respondido Lana mientras tomaba de la mano a Lily y caminaba a marcha forzada junto con Izzy quien la seguía de cerca  
-Nos ordenaron evacuar inmediatamente y es lo que debemos hacer-

-E…espera, si algo esta pasando, si están atacando, ¡debemos ayudar! - Dijo Lily mientras intentaba detenerse, pero era jalada constantemente por Lana

-Nuestra ayuda será no meternos en su camino, ahora rápido, debemos irnos antes de que…- Lana no termino de decir eso antes de que Lily se lograra zafar de su agarre y salió corriendo hacia donde los soldados iban, intento ir tras ella, pero un gran grupo de personas apresuradas por salir taparon su avance

-¡Lily!- fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar aunque su grito fuera ahogado por el ruido de las sirenas

Lily corrió lo más rápido que pudo, era su momento, el momento por el cual entreno para poder defender a todos, su momento para brillar por fin había llegado, luchar junto a las personas que mas admiraba en el mundo, sus hermanas.  
No paso mucho tiempo antes de ver como Lori gritaba ordenes frente al Skyranger a todos los soldados para que fueran a las zonas de defensa, a su lado estaba Luan y Luna mientras que abajo se encontraban Linka y Lynn recibiendo piezas extra de armamento para su letal misión, Lily no dudo en salir corriendo hacia Lori trepando sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje para estar frente a ella, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Lori con mucho enojo al ver a su hermana menor

-Lori estoy lista, he entrado mucho, sé que puedo desempeñarme igual de bien que ustedes, puedo ser de ayuda, debo ayudar- respondo Lily con mucha decisión

-Lily este no es momento de juegos, no estas lista, lo se yo, lo sabe Clyde, lo saben tus hermanas, no dejare que te vayas a una misión y menos de este calibre solo por un momento de gloria- arremetió Lori con un tono elevado ante su hermana

-P…Pero Lori, quiero ayudar, me han estado entrenando, yo eh estado entrenado para esto se que si me das una oportunidad yo…- Lily no pudo terminar de decir esto antes de que Lori gritara con mas fuerza

-Es suficiente jovencita, de esta misión radica el futuro, nuestro futuro, y como ya dije, no pienso arriesgarlo solo porque quieras lucirte, ahora, lárgate de aquí y ve con los demás-

Lily se quedo estupefacta… las lagrimas intentaron salir de sus ojos pero ella las reprimio y volteo con dolor a otro lado mientras corria para bajar de la plataforma, Linka vio eso y rápidamente la alcanzo tomándola de la mano. Lily volteo a ver a su hermana mientras esta la acercaba

-Lily, por favor no te sientas asi- le dijo con un tono suave

-…Yo… yo… solo quiero demostrarles que puedo…- intento decir Lily entre suspiros tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar

-Lily, no necesitas demostrarnos nada, llegara tu tiempo de estar con nosotras en esto, pero ahora hay mas personas que te necesitan, tu familia te necesita- Le dijo Linka mientras la acercaba para abrazarla

-U…ustedes son mi familia- respondió Lily mientras se dejaba atrapar por Linka

Linka se separó suavemente de ella mientras la tomaba de ambas manos mirándola con una sonrisa

-Lily... nosotras peleamos para defender la familia… y en estos momentos no somos tu única familia- dijo Linka mientras apuntaba hacia la fila de civiles que se agrupaban alrededor de los camiones para evacuación  
-Esas personas también son tu familia, nuestra familia, esta en nuestro deber protegerlos a todos, y en estos momentos, ellos te necesitan mas que nosotros-

Lily intento controlarse mostrando una cara decidida frente a su hermana de cabello blanco afirmando con fuerza ante sus palabras, no tardo mucho para que Lynn se acercara a ambas con su escopeta magnética en los hombros

-Vamos Lily, es hora, además, ellos van a necesitar a su tacleadora estrella- Le dijo sin mas guiñándole el ojo, era todo lo que necesitaba para que Lily se separara de ellas y corriera junto a los demás  
Viendo que su hermana menor iba junto con los demas evacuados las dos cambiaron su cara despreocupada por una seria, era hora de partir, subieron rápidamente la plataforma mientras se juntaban con Lori, Luan, Luna y un soldado que se uniría a ellas por esa situación.  
Lori estaba hablando con un sujeto mientras este le explicaba la situación hacia donde iría, sin prestarles atención Luna y Luan entraron al skyranger, asi que ellas las siguieron de igual forma, sin embargo Linka decidió esperar a Lori, una vez esta recibiera las ordenes que debía se separó de aquel hombre y se dirigio junto con su hermana para abordar el Skyranger

-No debiste ser tan dura con ella- sugirió Linka, a lo cual no recibió siquiera una mirada de Lori

-No me interesa saber como fui con ella, debe aprender- respondio Lori

-Tu sabes lo que ella quiere- Linka miro con mas enojo a Lori pero esta ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla

-Se lo que quiere… y se de lo que es capaz la gente por demostrar lo que es… ya hubo alguien que lo hizo- Dijo Lori deteniéndose frente a Linka, ella pudo sentir un remolino de emociones provenientes de Lori, tristeza, odio y arrepentimiento.

Linka bajo la cabeza mientras siguió a Lori entrando al Skyranger.

-Aquí Libélula 01, lista para despegar- Se escucho por el transmisor

-Libélula 02, lista para despegar también- Se escucho otra voz por el transmisor

Al terminar de hablar, ambos Skyrangers despegaron elevándose en el aire y disponiéndose hacia su ubicación

-Escuchen escuadrón, debemos de prestar asistencia en la ciudad de Florida, por si sola nuestro puesto no puede mandar nada, necesitamos los hangares de Florida para prestar ayuda, pero están siendo asediados por las fuerzas de ADVENT y no les permiten nada, será nuestro deber romper ese asedio-

Todas afirmaron rápidamente al terminar de hablar Lori, al momento en que el Skyranger aceleraba con fuerza hacia su destino… un horizonte de fuego.

* * *

 **okok, primero que nada quisiera aclarar algo y es que, la verdad e estado pensando mucho sobre el salto cronologico que instuye la linea historica de X-COM 2 con the Loud House, quisiera la verdad saber que piensan ustedes? al inicio de la historia marque que ellas estaban en su edad original al momento en que llego a la firma de la Coalicion ADVENT, la situacion se desarrolla 20 años despues de eso, y es algo que la verdad... me sale mal las cuentas con los 20 años XD ejemplo seria que Lori tendria 37 años! y bueno, quiziera rebajarle un poco, aun asi quisiera saber que opinan ustedes~? al fin y al cabo mis historias son por y para ustedes!**

 **Marmota Segura:  
nop ninguna de las hermanas sera el comandante general x3 todas son efectivos de X-COM cada una entrenada en diferentes tipos, ejemplo Lucy y Lynn son ambas Comandos, pero Lucy es mas adentrada en tacticas de sigilo y Lynn es mas una batidora etcetc :3**

 **Imperialwar:  
For the emperor!  
**

 **RCurrent:  
Siempre me gustaron las frases del gravemind x3 y quize meterla, sirve que mentalmente se imaginaron las vocces con la voz del gravemind (?)  
**

 **Guest:  
Ambos comparten una conexion bastante especial bastante estrecha mas por poderes psionicos que por relacion pero eso mas adelante tendra su peso~**

 **Sr Crocodile222:  
Lily esta impaciente por saltar a la accion si, pero aun es muy temprano X3 al ser la menor la verdad es que tenderan mucho a sobreprotegerla.**

 **Sin mas! espero que les haya gustado, cometnarios y dudas bienvenidos! criticas constructivas.. bienvenidas! hahaha  
Nos vemos! y que el Emperador este con ustedes! (Y)**


	6. La torre

Los skyrangers rugían con furia surcando los cielos a gran velocidad pues sabían que cada segundo perdido significaba más vidas sacrificadas por las fuerzas de ADVENT, las ocupantes en el interior de uno de los skyrangers se preparaban para lo peor, daban las últimas revisiones a sus equipos y a sus armas, era un momento crítico y no podían arruinarlo por nada del mundo, o si no corrían el riesgo de perder todo por lo que habían estado peleando.

Lori apretaba con fuerza su arma, el sentimiento de nerviosismo que sentía al no poder observar nada y aun así saber cómo todo afuera sería probablemente un infierno la consumía

\- ¡Piloto! –Grito Lori  
-Muéstrame una imagen del exterior –

Sin siquiera esperar respuesta la pantalla holográfica se mostró frente a ella, dejando ver lo que alcanzaba la cámara en la parte inferior del skyranger, el terreno era tal y como lo esperaban, a la vista la ciudad de una Florida Amurallada, y sin embargo humeando, los campos y la vegetación en llamas, edificios destruidos y disparos al aire

\- ¿Todavía no estamos en el rango? –Pregunto Lori a la piloto

\- No señora, 5 minutos –Respondió rápidamente

Lori callo rápidamente al ver dos luces que se volvían cada vez más grandes, se acercó un poco más a la pantalla holográfica para poder denotar que era.

\- ¡Cazas! –Grito la Piloto - ¡Todos pónganse el equipo de seguridad! -

Dos veloces cazas de un diseño plano y en forma de media luna pasaron repentinamente muy cerca de ambos skyrangers aunque pareciera que los habían ignorado sin embargo a unos kilómetros atrás ambos dieron una cerrada vuelta preparándose para derribarlos empezando rápidamente a disparar, las increíblemente poderosas balas de energía concentrada de ambos cazas rosaban peligrosamente el blindaje de los skyrangers indefensos contra tales maquinas, ambos skyrangers comenzaron a tomar acciones evasivas, separándose inmediatamente para evitar ser derribados juntos

Todas las Loud y el joven cadete se habían colocado los arneses de seguridad y los cinturones de refuerzo que los mantenían en sus lugares a pesar de las irreales piruetas que se veía obligada la piloto a realizar para evitar ser derribada

\- Aquí, 02 Libélula, repito, aquí 02 Libélula, me persigue un caza requerimos asistencia –Gritaba por el comunicador la piloto mientras las balas rosaban un alerón trasero desprendiendo pedazos de blindaje

\- Maldición –Dijo la piloto mientras se arriesgaba a entrar al fuego cruzado dentro de la ciudad

Esquivaba cada edificio que se le interponía sin embargo el caza tampoco tenía problemas en eso, y peor cada vez que intentaba dar la vuelta se veía obligada a reducir la potencia y velocidad lo cual daba increíbles oportunidades al caza para agujerearla apenas tuviera la oportunidad correcta, cuando las cosas no podían ir peor, la pesadilla de aquella piloto se cumplió, dio vuelta a lado de un rascacielos pero al mismo tiempo dos enormes misiles impactaron en la estructura ya desmoronándose de esta terminando de caerse obligando al Skyranger a tomar un camino recto, mientras el caza se posicionaba detrás de ella para darle fin a esa casería… súbitamente ráfagas de balas comenzaron a surcar el viento trazando una dirección decidida hacia el solitario caza, ambas impactaron de lleno en este sin embargo en un último esfuerzo el caza abrió fuego al mismo tiempo y aquellas balas de energía golpearon de manera critica el skyranger destruyendo su motor izquierdo haciendo que este se ladeara hasta chocar sobre unos suburbios dando vueltas sobre sí y chocando con fuerza hasta un edificio.

El gremlin rápidamente reactivo sus funciones yendo hasta su dueña para aplicar un sistema de electroshock en todo el interior, haciendo que Lori despertara con un grito, esta miro el gremlin con odio para después ver a todas las demás comenzando a gimotear levemente ante los choques  
Lynn reacciono con lentitud pero al tomar en cuenta la situación en la que estaban se forzó a hacia adelante cortando el arnés y el cinturón que la mantenían atada, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el resto de sus hermanas para liberarlas con su hoja.

\- Salgan, rápido, aun no estamos seguras –Ordeno Lori quien se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza al sentir como daba vueltas dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba paso a la cabina de la piloto y comenzando a jalara con fuerza para abrirla, Luan ayudo a Luna a salir por la rampa ya abierta y abollada mientras Lynn cargo a Linka, el cabo se acercó a ayudar a Lori para poder mover la puerta trabada hasta que esta cedió, la piloto estaba inconsciente pero el gremlin notaba señales de vida provenientes de ella, eso fue suficiente Lori la tomo y la jalo del asiento para luego sacarla aunque fuese a rastras de ahí.

Fuera del Skyranger las chicas habían formado un circulo defensivo en torno al edificio derrumbado por el choque, el panorama no era alentador, gritos y disparos al aire, mientras Lori dejaba a la piloto inocente cerca de uno de los pilares.

\- ¿Todas están bien? –Pregunto mientras el gremlin analizaba a la piloto revelando fracturas en la pierna y el brazo, ante tal pregunta todos los demás respondieron positivamente.

Repentinamente el gremlin de Lori comenzó a recibir una señal

\- Atención, Libélula 02, aquí comando central, ¿queda alguien con vida? –

Lori rápidamente tomo el control de la llamada sin perder tiempo

\- Aquí la comandante Lori, ¿esos disparos fueron ustedes comando central? –Pregunto Lori mientras el cabo pasaba a hacerse cargo de la piloto

\- ¿Quién más iba a ser maldita sea?, en verdad más que ayuda nos dieron problemas, esa era la última torre anti-aérea que teníamos, ahora los desgraciados de ADVENT podrán usar sus transportes aéreos sin ningún problema para flanquear la muralla que apenas y los contenía –Hablo de manera desesperada la persona al otro lado de la línea

Lori frunció el ceño ante tal actitud sin embargo rápidamente se centró ante la situación

\- ¿Tienen problemas con la torre anti-aérea? –Pregunto rápidamente

\- Es la última que queda, ADVENT logro localizar las otras 3 y las han neutralizado junto con los soldados que las custodiaban, ahora que encontraron la última estoy recibiendo información de movimiento hacia esa posición –

\- De acuerdo, nosotros iremos a reforzar la torre antia-área, sin embargo, nuestra piloto está herida, necesita atención médica, enviaremos a uno de los nuestros con ella –Dijo Lori mientras daba señales al cabo de que intentara levantar a la piloto.

\- Maldición, solo nos traen problemas, más les vale mantener esa torre, si cae, nada evitara que esos transportes nos inunden hasta el cuello de soldados, corto y cierro –Dijo terminantemente el comando central antes de acabar la comunicación

\- Ese tipo sí que es un bobalicón –Dijo Lynn con rudeza mientras esperaba las ordenes de Lori

\- No puedo culparlo, estamos en una situación bastante riesgosa, Lynn, Luna adelante, Luan trata de buscar terreno elevado y síguenos, Linka no te separes de mi y cabo lleve a la piloto hasta la zona segura –Dio órdenes Lori mientras le daba un golpe a su arma y comenzó a avanzar

\- Es hora del rock –Dijo Luna mientras jalaba la potente arma hasta su cintura y avanzaba junto con Lynn

El cabo cargo a la piloto en su espalda y emprendió su camino solitario mientras Luna subía por entre las ruinas hasta llegar al techo y comenzar a subir a base de saltos y escaladas. Linka observo a Lori mientras esta tecleaba unas ordenes en el gremlin.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Linka

\- Recibo unas señales extrañas, además de las ondas de vida que vienen alrededor –Respondió Lori

\- Seria mejor enfocarnos en la tarea que tenemos ahora –Le dijo Linka Linka

Lori asintió mientras alejaba al gremlin y comenzaban a correr para alcanzar a sus hermanas que iban ya muy adelantadas.

Las cosas no iban bien para la torre antiaérea, en verdad los alienígenas desplegaron muchos efectivos a ese lugar, eran constantemente bombardeados por granadas y acribillados por disparos laser que los atravesaban sin problema.

\- ¡Necesitamos refuerzos, estas malditas cosas están superándonos! –Gritaba un soldado detrás de un muro de costales y concreto

\- ¡No tardaran mucho en…! –Estuvo a punto de terminar la palabra, pero una poderosa explosión reventó el muro lanzándolo por los aires hasta golpear contra la pared del edificio, el soldado apenas pudo levantar su vista antes de observar como un enorme Muto atravesaba aquel muro derrumbado, al notar su presencia el muto rápidamente lo tomo de la cabeza con su poderoso brazo y lo arrojo como si fuese un simple trapo estrellándolo contra la otra pared, seguido de eso otros 2 mutones atravesaron a su vez el muro entrando

\- ¡Están adentro! –Gritaron los pocos soldados que quedaban mientras abrían fuego sobre sus muy superiores enemigos  
Estos no tardaron en regresar los disparos corriendo con sus enormes cuerpos tomando cubriciones

Luan ya se había posicionado en las ruinas de un edificio a medio derrumbar, coloco su rifle en posición mientras ajustaba la mira, lo que había debajo en la brecha no era soldados de ADVENT, ni lanceros, ni comandantes, era una fuerza puramente alienígena, Mutones que corrían de un lado a otro gruñéndose órdenes.

\- C…Chicas, este problema acaba de mutar… -Dijo Luan mientras les hablaba por el comunicador a sus hermanas

\- Luan no es momento de juegos, ¿Qué observas? –Le respondió Lori

\- Lo siento, no veo ningún soldado de ADVENT y ese es el problema, solo veo mutones –Contesto Luan mientras vigilaba más de cerca

Lori chasqueo su lengua, esto en serio sería difícil, esas cosas eran peligrosas de forma solitaria, y para empeorarlo nunca iban solas, Lori comenzó a pensar en lo que podía llegar a hacer las cosas estaban realmente mal y con solo ellas para salvar a los pobres soldados que había adentro desesperados por defender la torre

\- Lori yo sé que podemos hacer, tengo un plan –Le dijo Linka a Lori mientras sujetaba su muñeca

\- …. Te escucho Linka –

\- Puedo encender los explosivos que llevan esos mutones, solo necesito una distracción –Dijo Linka  
-Una vez que hayamos pasado a esos mutones tapar el agujero derrumbando esos contra muros puestos, de eso se podría encargar Luna –

Lori pensó lentamente, sin embargo, un aviso de Luan hizo que acelerara las cosas

\- Lori, se están moviendo también piensan entrar –Le digo Luan a través del comunicador

\- Maldición, está bien, Luna haz ruido y Linka… espero que no me falles –Le dijo Lori poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, esta dio una señal afirmativa para correr a lado de su hermana Luna que jalaba la empuñadura de su cañón magnético cubierta detrás de unas ruinas

\- ¿Lista pequeña sis? –Pregunto Luna mientras la miraba sonriendo

\- eso creo… -Dijo Linka

\- Espero que esto funcione –Alego Luna mientras se asomaba un poco para ver a los mutones

\- Es uno de mis planes Luna, ¿Cuándo han fallado? –Le dijo Linka tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

Sin decir más Luna comenzó a contar con sus dedos… 1… 2…

Luna salió de las ruinas apuñando su temible arma en la cadera mientras con una sonrisa algo macabra profería su tan amada frase

"Hora del Rock"

Los mutones apenas voltearon a ver a aquella temible granadera revestida de morado que en cuestión de segundos desato una lluvia de balas sobre ellos, las balas impactaron de lleno en uno de los mutones pero su armadura consiguió desviar la mayoría de disparos abollándola solamente, gruñidos e intentos de ordenes salieron de sus amorfias mascaras mientras con una disciplina militar los mutones se refugiaban detrás de los contramuros para contraatacar, pero antes de que estos pudieran hacer algo contra Luna, Linka tomo su amplificador psi, generando una potente bola de energía disforme en su mano para después salir junto con su hermana alzando su brazo, la bola de energía se deshizo en ondas que viajaron rápidamente hasta los cinturones donde aquellos mutones mantenían sus granadas, estos solo pudieron escuchar el sonido de sus granadas activándose antes de que comenzaran a explotar de manera feroz detrás de sus coberturas, aquellos que no tenían explosivos tuvieron que verse forzados a salir de esa espiral de explosiones para ser blanco fácil tanto para Luan, Lori y Lynn quienes con precisión acabaron con los que quedaban.

\- Eliminados –Dijo Lynn mientras observaba a su alrededor para después posar su atención dentro del edificio, se podían seguir escuchando disparos

\- Luan baja aquí, entraremos todas –Ordeno Lori a Luan haciendo que esta se levantara de las ruinas donde se habia posicionado y saltara hasta bajar a la calle.  
Las 5 hermanas corrieron rápidamente entrando por la brecha abierta por los mutones, Luna cargo explosivos en los contra muros para generar su caída hacia el agujero y taparlo o medio bloquearlo con escombros

\- La parte mas fácil de esto es que las explosiones ya lo tienen sumamente debilitado –Dijo Luna mientras cargaba todo con un detonador

\- Luan, Luna quédense aquí, Literalmente quiero que todo lo que entre salga muerto–Dijo Lori autoritariamente. Ambas afirmaron mientras Luna hacia explotar las cargas cayendo sobre la brecha creando una barricada difícil de saltar.

-Lynn, ve adelante tu tienes experiencia con estas cosas –Le dijo Lori a Lynn mientras esta bombeaba su escopeta de metralla para avanzar.

Lynn, Lori y Linka avanzaban apuntando con sus armas a cualquier esquina, sin embargo, lo único que podían ver eran los cuerpos de aquellos valientes que intentaron detener la fuerza de choque alienígena. Lori se detuvo elevando su gremlin quien cargo una onda y la disparo recorriendo las habitaciones y los corredores.

-Hay 3 mutones delante –Susurro Lori para que Lynn y Linka se detuvieran.

\- ¿Hay mas aparte de esos? –Pregunto Lynn mientras veían el mapa 3D que reflejaba el gremlin

\- No por ahora, no en este piso –Le respondió Lori –Tal parece que los soldados taponearon la entrada con todo lo que tenían, debemos sacarlos de ahí –

Lynn levanto su escopeta mientras Linka agarro con mas fuerza la suya, Lori miro a ambas antes de dar un pequeño suspiro….

\- ¡AHORA! –Grito a todo pulmón haciendo que Lynn diera una rodada para quedar de cuclillas disparando su escopeta impactando en uno de los 3 mutones que reaccionaron rápidamente, seguido de ella salió Lori y Linka disparando rápidamente contra aquellos mastodónticos enemigos, a pesar de que lograron abatir a uno los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre ellas, tenían la ventaja de una fuerza sobrehumana en un espacio muy corto. Lynn saco su hoja de arco lazándose para detener a uno de los mutones, salto con ferocidad mientras gritaba lista para impactar contra aquel enorme enemigo, sin embargo el muton atrapo sus manos en el aire y estaba apunto de golpearla con la bayoneta al final de su arma sin embargo Linka ya habia estado cargando un rayo destructor con su amplificador psi para atravesar al muton, este al darse cuenta arrojo violentamente a Lynn contra Linka quien tuvo que desviar su disparo para evitar herir a Lynn, sin embargo el rayo impacto de lleno en el rostro del segundo muton, Lori cargo con la velocidad de un rayo sin embargo cuando volvió a apuntar el Muto cargo con fuerza contra ella de una potente tacleada la estrello contra la pared.

Lynn reacciono rápido esa cosa estaba a punto de matar a Lori y con una furia encarnada tomo de nuevo su hoja de arco y se abalanzo otra vez contra esa criatura, el muton intento darle un puñetazo, pero Lynn rápidamente lo esquivo barriéndose y levándose con suma rapidez para darle una tajada en la espalda, sin embargo el muton volteo justo a tiempo para recibir el golpe en su mano, cerro con fuerza su poderoso puño atrapando la hoja de Lynn, el muton daba enormes rugidos al sentir la electricidad golpear con fuerza su sistema nervioso pero aplicando aún más fuerza esta gigante bestia levanto a Lynn quien se negaba a dejar su hoja, ante esto el Muton la tomo del cuello mientras aun la levantaba, no le tomaría mucho romper el cuello de la joven Lynn, sin embargo las ondas de choque le hacían más y más doloroso el moverse pero con determinación el muton guiaba su bestial mano hacia Lynn. Lori seguía inconsciente y Linka rápidamente alcanzo su amplificador psi, pero el nerviosismo la situación, estaban a punto de matar a su hermana frente a ella, el pánico no le permitió concentrar su energía, estaba a punto de suceder otra vez, estaba a punto de perder a alguien que amaba de nuevo, cerro sus ojos ante su impotencia, hasta que súbitamente una sombra rompió a través de la pared, aquella sombra salto rápidamente sobre sobre la espalda del muton, mientras con una elegancia y refinamiento desenvainaba una hoja plasmática de un hermoso color agua, que emitió un chillido férreos antes de clavarse con suma rapidez en el cráneo del enorme alienígena, el muto gimoteo una última vez antes de irse hacia atrás al perder la vida, aquella sombra salto rápidamente para evitar que el pesado alienígena cayera sobre ella, Lynn por su parte cayo de sentón mientras escupia y trataba de regular su respiración.  
Linka por su parte observo atónita como aquella sombra se desprendia de la capucha que mantenía su identidad escondida…

\- Lucy… -Dijo casi sin creerlo Lynn

\- Suspiro –Dijo casi como un susurro Lucy mientras le ofrecia la mano a Lynn y esta quitaba su mano para levnatarse por si sola.  
de un momento a otro otras 3 figuras entraron por el mismo agujero, Haiku entro como un espectro silenciosos posicionándose hasta el corredor asegurándolo con su escopeta, la siguiente en entrar fue Sam quien miraba alrededor a los tres mutones muertos

\- espero que eso no haya sido mi culpa, no fue mi mejor trabajo a la hora de hacer agujeros –Dijo antes de ver a Lynn, Lori y… Linka, rápidamente corrió hasta ella quien se encontraba todavía en el piso

\- Por dios Linka, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Sam mientras ayudaba a Linka a levantarse

\- Supongo que están haciendo lo mismo que nosotras –Se escuchó una voz monótona de aquel agujero mientras se revelaba casi como un augurio de mala muerte

\- Haiku, levanta a Lori y ponla a salvo, Sam ve abajo y asegúrate de que todo esté en orden –Dijo Maggie mientras se desprendía del cubre bocas y la capucha que la mantenían en incognito.

Linka no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera Lynn podía creerlo, estaban atónitas ante aquel equipo que las acababa de salvar. Sin perder más tiempo Sam acato las ordenes de Maggie avanzando a paso veloz por el corredor para llegar a la planta baja mientras Haiku tomaba por los antebrazos a Lori y trataba de arrastrarla a un lugar menos peligroso en potencia, Lynn no pudo soportar quedarse ahí para como una inútil, vio una última vez con enojo a Lucy quien con su típico aspecto monótono la miro, era como si la estuviera viendo hacia abajo, menospreciándola, pero… por ahora eso no importaba, debía cuidar a su hermana, Lynn se acercó a Haiku para ayudarla con Lori mientras Lucy se acercaba a Linka profiriendo un… largo suspiro

\- Linka, yo… supongo que… esto es un… ¿Saludo? –Dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a Linka, pero su semblante serio cambio rápidamente a uno de sorpresa al ver que su hermana mayor se arrojaba hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza. Linka no dijo nada, pero su abrazo decía más que muchas cosas, Lucy no era de las que demostraban sentimientos con mucha facilidad o regularidad, pero al sentir el abrazo de su hermana ella no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- El tiempo para los reencuentros podrá esperar, tenemos trabajo que hacer –Dijo Maggie mientras se acercaba a las dos

\- Esperen, si ustedes están aquí eso significa que… -Pregunto Linka mientras veía a Maggie sorprendida

\- Significa que ha llegado la caballería –Dijo Maggie después de pasarla por un lado hasta llegar al agujero por donde habían entrado a base de rapel.

Linka corrió rápidamente hasta aquel muro destruido para observar como el enorme Avenger se asomaba con magnificencia entre los edificios usando sus dispositivos de torretas de ADVENT modificadas para abrir fuego de soporte en tierra, en un buen momento acababan de llegar los salvadores de la tierra, con sus equipos de elite, Linka se reconforto poniendo su puño sobre su pecho mientras su hermoso cabello blanco ondeaba a la orden del viento que era arrojado ferozmente por las mega turbinas del Avenger.

* * *

 **Perdonen a todos haber demorado en traer el capitulo!, sin embargo e aqui que lo traigo! espero que les guste! comentarios y sugerencias, agradecimientos y declaraciones de amor todo es bienvenido! *h*  
Para todos aquellos que les interese (nose si sea a muchos T-T) aqui les dejare un facebook que hice para esta cuenta de fanfiction! espero que puedan agregarme y si desean hablara para mi sera un honor contestarles!  
-*** **Es Reila Vann y Sigo teniendo la misma imagen que aqui!*-**

 **Ahora saludos!**

 **SirCrocodile222:  
hahaha de hecho! planeaba a color a Lisa, pero ella tienen faltas morales hacia la humanidad de manera tan dificulte, encontré en Lucy esa delgada linea entre lo prohibido y la forma de actuar correctamente facil de romper pero tambien de reconstruir x3 **

**Guest:  
Tenlo por seguro amiguito! las chicas Loud seran dificiles de derribar :3  
pero pero todabia no estan todas! y eso hay que tomarlo en cuenta**

 **RCurrent:  
Claro, Lily tendra su momento para esa stuacion, ella es la menor y por consiguiente una conexion especial para todas! siempre ame que relacionar** **a Lily como sacaba todos los aspectos de Lincoln, o al menos la mayoria, en cuanto al paradero de Lincoln... se lo comieron los gatos (?)**

 **Sin mas por el momento, me despido de todos ustedes! cuidense, buenas noches y que el Emperador este con ustedes! (Y)**


	7. Declaracion de Guerra

**Toda critica es aceptada, como dije una vez, intente mejorar el capitulo y tratar de ver que no se viera forzado… aunque ya no hay mucho mas que pueda moverle, hasta donde mi imaginación llega… una disculpa y espero poder hacer mejor las cosas! Espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

Gran parte de la ciudad estaba en llamas o destruida, las columnas de humo se extendían como enormes dedos retorcidos que reclamaban los cielos, el fuego se extendía con lentitud pero con impunidad antes de que los grupos anti-incendios pudieran realizar su trabajo, filas y filas de cuerpos cubiertos con mantas se extendían por las calles, la gente corría de un lado a otro tratando de dar servicios con lo que podían, ese era el paisaje que las jóvenes hermanas Loud y el equipo "Espectro" del avenger podían observar.  
Linka veía con dolor a su alrededor, ese tipo de vistas siempre eran presentes en los lugares donde iban a realizar sus misiones… pero no por eso era menos duro ver todo ese pesar, la única idea de que alguna de sus hermanas se encontrara bajo aquellas sábanas blancas la hacía temblar de miedo e impotencia, y no era la única que lo sentía, podía ver la misma reacción sobre Luna, Luna y Lynn, pero en ellas podía observar algo mas profundo… el dolor de no haber podido proteger a la gente… era un sentimiento arraigado mas en ellas… que en la misma Linka.  
Lori comenzaba lentamente a abrir los ojos parpadeando súbitamente, lo primero que se dio cuenta era que estaba siendo cargada por Lynn mientras avanzaban hacia un lugar seguro o al menos en pie dentro de aquella zona de peligro que se habia vuelto gran parte de la ciudad

\- ¿Lynn…? –Pregunto un poco desorientada

\- ¿Lori? ¿Ya despertaste? –Respondió Lynn mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana mayor rápidamente el resto de las chicas se agrupo a su alrededor mientras Lynn la baja de su espalda para que sentara. Sin perder tiempo Luna y Sam se pusieron a su lado mientras Lori sujetaba su cabeza, sentía que todo le daba vueltas

\- ¿Q…que demonios pasos? ¿Por qué estoy tan… desorientada? -Pregunto Lori

\- Es lo menos que podías estar, después de ser embestida por un muton… me sorprende que no te hayas hecho más –Dijo Maggie

\- ¿Quiénes…? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto muy confundida Lori, podía diferencias a sus hermanas, pero había otras siluetas que ella no alcanzaba a diferenciar

\- Soy Maggie, del escuadrón Espectro del Avenger –Respondió Maggie sin importancia mientras se agachaba hasta estar a la altura de Lori y pasaba sutilmente una linterna frente a sus ojos

\- Escuadrón… ¿espectro…? ¿El avenger? –Preguntaba Lori mientras llevaba su mano hacia su cabeza, un horrible chillido no dejaba de sonar en sus oídos y el dolor no la ayudaba a concentrarse bien, sin embargo su mente analizo rápidamente las palabras "Avenger" y "Escuadron Espectro"….eso solo podía significar

\- ¡Lucy! –Grito al recordar que su hermana menor se encontraba dentro de aquel escuadron dentro del Avenger.  
\- ¿Esta Lucy aquí? –Pregunto preocupada

Sin mas una sombra salio detrás de Maggie y de Haiku y se coloco a lado de Linka, Lori supo reconocerla fácilmente… aquella piel pálida… y ese cabello oscuro ahora crecido que tapaba la mitad de su rostro pero dejando ver aquel bello azul en su mirada. Lori intento levantarse para abrazar a Lucy sin embargo un horrible dolor pulsante la precipito al piso

\- Demonios Lori no te muevas –Grito Linka quien rápidamente corrió hasta su hermana y posaba su mano en el vientre de Lori al momento de que un destello psionico comenzaba a aparecer, Lucy solo se quedó observando a Lori quien a pesar del dolor mostraba una sonrisa al poder verla de nuevo. Lucy quería decirle algo, incluso solo una sonrisa, pero no podía, jamás fue de demostrar sus sentimientos… y desde que se separó de su familia, podía decirse que incluso se había vuelto más fría… pero ahora ella misma se odiaba por no poder compartir el mismo sentimiento de volver a ver a sus hermanas, no como ellas pues sus palabras simplemente no salieron. Lori comenzó a sentir como lentamente el dolor se volvía mas y mas agudo al mismo tiempo que su mente volví a abandonarla, sus ojos entrecerrados solo podían ver como Linka Luan y Luna se apresuraban hacia ella tratando de mantenerla despierta… y una inmóvil Lucy, una Lucy que parecía no importarle… una Lucy que… las habia abandonado hacia tiempo y ahora demostraba porque esa decisión no le fue difícil de tomar. Lentamente el paisaje se torno oscuro…

* * *

Lori comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, un pequeño y molesto chirrido cruzaba sus oídos y podía sentir los efectos de un posible sedante pues lentamente un dolor constante y profundo comenzaba a afectarla, cuando se dio cuneta tenia un brazo enyesado y unas cuantas vendas en la cabeza. "Demonios" fue todo lo que pensó, los mutones eran fuertes, al menos podía estar agradecida de terminar asi… habia muchos que no tenían esa suerte

\- Parece ser que ya estas despierta –Se escucho decir una voz femenina bastante madura

\- ¿Madre Loba? –Pregunto Lori al voltear y ver a su superior entrar en esa caseta medica improvisada

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra soldado? –pregunto la Madre Loba mientras se acercaba a inspeccionarla

\- …Mal –Respondió Lori sin rodeos

-Me lo imaginaba –Dijo la Madre Loba –Tus hermanas llevan afuera esperando a que te despertaras, por desgracia ahora están dormidas –

\- ¿Dormidas? ¿Cuánto tiempo eh dormido? –Pregunto Lori con un poco de miedo

\- Has estado inconsciente por 12 horas –Dijo la Madre Loba mientras tomaba una carpeta donde venía la lista de heridas que tenia Lori  
\- Se rompió una costilla, y el brazo derecho, además de un traumatismo cerebral cerrado y diversos esguinces en brazo… si lo que me contaron es cierto, corriste con mucha suerte, tu sabes que pocos pueden mantenerse frente a la embestida de un muton –Termino de hablar la Madre Loba recriminándole a Lori

Lori solo podía bajar la cabeza como si fuese una niña regañada, súbitamente una voz irrumpió el encuentro entre la líder y su superior

\- ¿Lori? ¡Ya despertaste! –Grito Linka apunto de arrojarse hacia Lori, sin embargo, la Madre Loba la detuvo, haciendo énfasis en las lesiones de Lori

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Lori? –Pregunto Linka más tranquila pero preocupada todavía por su hermana

\- … Mal pequeña torpe –Respondió Lori con una sonrisa

Linka bajo su pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquel pequeño insulto, pero volvió a sonreírle al ver que solo intentaba demostrarse fuerte, tratando de contener sus ganas de abrazarla

\- ¿Ya despertó? –Preguntó una adormilada Luna que entraba tallando su ojo

Al ver como Lori estaba viéndolas con una sonrisa rápidamente salio trayendo a una igualmente somnolienta Luan, ambas rápidamente cambiaron su actitud adormilada por una bastante emocionada tratando de ir con Lori pero nuevamente siendo detenidas por su superior, atrás de ellas Lynn simplemente se posó frente al pilar de madera que habían colocado como soporte, se mantenía a raya sin mostrar tanta emoción, pero por dentro sentía un inigualable alivio por ver a su hermana despertar.

Las hermanas comenzaron a bombardear a la mayor con preguntas acerca de cómo se sentía y si se encontraba bien, no podían evitar sentirse alegres de que por fin hubiese despertado, pero todas fueron silenciadas por su superior a modo de un…

\- ¡Cállense!, Lori no es la única herida aquí, deben recordar eso –Repuso la Madre Loba a las chicas que inmediatamente bajaron la voz, la Madre Loba solto un suspiro, antes de dirigirse a Lori  
-Discutamos cosas necesarias, contamos con poco tiempo, Lori, sabes bien lo que va a suceder, por desgracia en tu estado no podrás acompañarme –

Lori simplemente suspiro resignada antes de hablar

\- ¿Quién ira entonces? –Pregunto

\- Estaba pensando en llevarme a Luan y a Linka –Dijo la Madre Loba haciendo que estas dos últimas voltearan a ver a su superior y luego a Lori

\- Entiendo a Luan… ¿Pero porque Linka? –Pregunto Lori con un tono un poco molesto

\- Lo que parece que el Avenger a encontrado, tendrá que ver con su "especialidad", si queremos que este bien asesorada yo pienso que es necesario que vaya –Respondió la Madre Loba.

Lori lo pensó un poco mientras sus hermanas la veían extrañadas, súbitamente Lori volteo a ver a Luan y Linka

\- Chicas, se que … debi avisarles antes, pero esto nos tomo por sorpresa –Intento decir Lori

-Lo que sucede jóvenes –Interrumpió Madre Loba –Va a haber una junta de emergencia de la zona Este, todos los dirigentes y jefes de zona vendrán para discutir lo relacionado con… los problemas en la zona oeste, necesitare que ustedes dos vengan, para que sean las representan el pelotón que viajara con el Avenger–

Las dos jóvenes se vieron entre ellas, antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a su superior ¿En serio dijo que irían en el Avenger? Ambas estaban un poco sorprendidas, incluida Luna sin embargo… pareciera que Lynn mantenía su pose fría, ella ya había sido enterada, aunque seguía demostrando su molestia ante esa decisión.  
Paso un poco de tiempo mientras Linka y Luan pensaron antes de colocarse firmes y afirmar positivamente con un

\- ¡Si señor! –

* * *

La zona centro de Florida parecía intacta, o al menos mas conservada que su alrededor, pero no por eso era menos atareado, los aeropuertos habían sido liberados y los Skyrangers no tardaban tiempo en salir a la ayuda de los centros urbanos menores y de los puestos de resistencia que habían llamado. En el centro sin embargo una imponente figura gigante se mantenía como un coloso guardián el cual a su alrededor revoloteaban los skyrangers

\- El Avenger… -Dijo impresionada Linka quien a diferencia de sus hermanas nunca habia visto el Avenger

La rampa trasera del Avenger habia bajado y por el cual soldados de elite y equipo médico así como personal de ingeniería bajaban y subían prestando ayuda en lo que podían. Luan y Linka caminaron junto con su superior hasta quedar frente a la rampa, entre tanto movimiento una figura que bajaba mientras apresuradamente tecleaba y movía cosas dentro del datapad que mantenía en las manos, una persona cuya edad parecía avanzada y sin embargo su pose era el de un viejo dios de antaño, curtido en batalla y sabiendo lo que hacía, sus pantalones color caqui llevaban a su lado una pistola enfundada y en su sudadera verdad y gris un cuchillo táctico estaba guardado en su empuñadura, el hombre bajo hasta quedar frente a la Madre Loba y las dos jóvenes Loud, las que ante su sola presencia saludaron de manera militar sin pensarlo

\- Madre Loba, un gusto verla de nuevo –Saludo Bradford ofreciendo la mano

\- Jefe central, siempre es un placer verlo –Respondió el saludo la madre Loba –Y ellas son algunas de mi escuadra de elite –

\- Descansen soldados –Dijo Bradford mientras bajaba el datapad

\- Señor, si señor –Respondieron las dos

\- ¿Ustedes quiénes son? –Pregunto Bradford mirando a Luan y a Linka

\- Somos el escuadrón Loud señor –Respondió Luan sin retirarse de su pose recta

\- Escuadrón Loud… –Dijo Bradford haciéndole sonar ese apellido -Si, los Louds sin duda, su familia a entregado el mejor personal dentro del avenger –Dijo Bradford dirigiendo una última mirada a las chicas.

-Con su permiso de habla, fueron ellas las que lograron salvar y atrincherar a ultima torre antiaérea –Hablo Lucy casi como un suspiro apareciendo detrás de Bradford junto con Maggie

\- De modo que fueron ustedes… -Dijo Bradford dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquellas chicas con algo de sorpresa –Tienen mi agradecimiento –

\- Señor, lo siento, pero, no logramos hacer mucho en realidad, fue por la intervención de ellas que ahora podemos estar frente a usted –Dijo Luan mientras apuntaba a Maggie y a Lucy quienes

\- Dieron suficiente tiempo para que llegara mi equipo, además mantener ese tiempo valioso evito que ADVENT arrojara su mas fuerte oleada hasta que llegara el Avenger, por si no fuera poco, cualquiera que sea capaz de enfrentarse a 8 mutones en combate cercano merece respeto de cualquier forma –Respondió Bradford

Luan y Linka no lo querían demostrar, pero se sentían sumamente alagadas, que alguien como el las felicitara era un evento que ocurría muy pocas veces

\- Como sea, ADVENT viene con fuerza y el tiempo no esta de nuestro lado, como son el equipo Loud, madre Loba ya me había dicho que iba a llevarlas a ustedes de escolta a la reunión, síganme –Dijo por ultimo Bradford antes de dar vuelta y dirigirse al edificio central junto con sus acompañantes y las chicas

\- Si señor- Respondieron de nuevo las 4 para después seguirlo

El edificio central de comunicaciones y logística de la ciudad de Florida era un verdadero caos, al igual que la planificación afuera para tratar de evitar que los daños pasaran a mayores adentro las comunicaciones estaban abarrotadas, y cientos de personas trataban de coordinar los vuelos y salidas de los skyrangers para suministrar ayuda a las demás zonas que estaban siendo atacadas o tratando de coordinarse para la extracción de civiles y los refugiados.

\- Esto es más grande de lo que parece –Susurro Linka con desanimo

Sin más Linka y Luan siguieron a su superior mientras que Lucy y Maggie siguieron al suyo, Luan y Maggie se dirigieron una única mirada con un sentimiento de melancolía antes de volver a cortar su contacto visual.  
Al entrar fue su sorpresa de encontrar a todos los encargados y jefes de cada zona atendiendo múltiples mensajes a través de sus datapads, siendo incluso tenidos que ayudar por sus guardaespaldas, haciendo que Linka y Luan se preocuparan y miraran a su superior con una sola pregunta, aunque no la hicieron la Madre Loba supo interpretar sus intenciones y les contesto antes

\- No se preocupen, todos en la base fueron evacuados hasta el centro urbano de New York –Respondió con calma La madre Loba haciendo que tanto Luan como Linka dieran un suspiro

Saciada esa pregunta por parte de Luan y Linka, unos momentos despues las luces rápidamente se apagaron y todos tomaron asiento menos los guardaespaldas de cada uno.

\- Señores, se que estamos en crisis y el ataque de ADVENT es solo un indicio de que estamos en lo correcto en cuanto a adelantar nuestros planes –Comento Bradford mientras encendía

\- Jefe central Bradford, este ataque no ha hecho mas que hacer mella en nuestras fuerzas, ¿Cómo usted va a llegar a suponer que podemos plantar cara a su maquinaria bélica a hora? –Pregunto uno de los hombres sentados

\- No contamos con los refuerzos, pero hemos peleado con mucho menos, y nos hemos alzado con la victoria, además, no es un ataque que simplemente podamos dejar pasar, todos debieron haber recibido los reportes ¿o me equivoco? –Respondio el Jefe Bradford

\- Señores por favor, la hemos estado incomunicados con la zona oeste desde hacia mucho tiempo, y todos lo estábamos ignorando –Dijo la madre Loba

\- No era como si pudiéramos darle importancia, teníamos las manos llenas con nuestros problemas –Respondió el jefe en turno de la ciudad de Florida –Por si no se ha dado cuenta la mitad de la ciudad esta en ruinas y no creo que le espere algo mejor a la ciudad de New York si nosotros caemos –

\- ¡Orden!, ¡Orden! No es momento de pelear entre nosotros –Intervino Bradford haciendo que los multiples murmullos y personas volvieran a callar

Bradford tomo un pequeño respiro mientras se recargaba con ambos brazos sobre la mesa

-A continuación, les pasaran un reporte a cada uno –Dijo mientras Lucy y Maggie dejaban una carpeta en el lugar de cada jefe de zona

\- ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto uno de los lideres mientras lo abría

\- Escaneamos la zona oeste desde el momento en que Madre Loba lo pidió, los resultados son unos de los que deberíamos tener cuidado –Respondió Bradford –Sin embargo… el profesor Tygan podrá explicarlo mejor –

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió, sin embargo, no fue Tygan quien entro, sino una joven de bata blanca sobre su sudadera verde y unos lentes. Al verla Linka y Luan quedaron boquiabiertas… ¿ella era…?

\- Perdone la intromisión jefa central, sin embargo, el profesor Tygan se ha ocupado y me ha pedido que viniera –Respondió con monotonita Lisa mientras se acercaba

\- La información será la misma, proceda entonces –Respondió Bradford mientras se hacía a un lado y se encendía el proyector

Lisa miro a todos detenidamente analizándolos hasta que su mirada se topó con las de sus dos hermanas mayores… su semblante estoico cambio por una fracción de segundo al verlas… dedicándoles una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa, antes de proseguir con lo que había venido a hacer. La pantalla se encendió mostrado el mapa de la zona oeste de los estados unidos, parecía un mapa meteorológico, pues una mancha parecida a la que se producía por los flujos de corriente y vientos por tormentas se hacia presente en ciertas zonas del mapa, y con el el andar de las imágenes dicha mancha avanzaba, desaparecía y reaparecía en otra zona mientras volvía a avanzar

\- Estas, fueron imágenes tomadas por diversos gremlins en la mesosfera, como podrán notar, esta mancha que avanza y desaparece es la que nos preocupa –Dijo Lisa de manera rápida

\- ¿De qué nos debe preocupar una tormenta? –Pregunto de manera estúpida uno de los comandantes antes de recibir una mirada de fastidio por parte del genio

-Si fuese una tormenta, nada, sin embargo, estos son escáneres que construí en conjunto con el profesor Tygan –Respondió –Este sensor, detecta las señales de energía Psionica –

Todos dentro de la sala comenzaron a verse de manera extrañada, pues en realidad si eso era energía psionica el equivalente era demasiado grande

\- ¿Cómo se puede saber el nivel de las escalas por medio de este sondeo del mapa? –Pregunto la Madre Loba

-Hemos probado este mismo escáner en diferentes localidades con diferentes tipos de enemigos –Dijo Lisa mientras sacaba un pequeño control y cambiaba la imagen a una de una zona mas pequeña donde se podían denotar casas y calles y demostrando un total de 5 manchas de manera chica

\- A diferencia de un sensor de calor, que puede traducir un punto superficial o una zona por su temperatura, haciendo que estos cambien de color desentendiendo de los grados, una firma psionica actúa de manera más complicada, pues se expande según la cantidad de energía que pueda liberar el objeto o el sujeto, volviendo complicado el traducir si se trata de uno o un grupo –Dijo Lisa antes de sacar un láser y rodear las 5 manchas colocadas

-Estas manchas de aquí, son la firma psionica de 5 sectoides, por el espacio que ocupa se puede traducir que cada sectoide de manera individual produce un campo psionico de 23 metros cuadrados –Al terminar Lisa cambio de imagen

\- En las carpetas que se les acaban de entregar tenemos 3 diferentes razones por las que podemos culpar este fenómeno –Dijo Bradford tomando la palabra

Al momento en que lo dijo todos comenzaron a ojear la primera hoja, llena de reportes, pero con una imagen tomada de manera poco profesional, pero hacia denotar una figura más digital que física

\- Un… ¿códice? –Pregunto el jefe en turno de Florida

\- Supongo que los conocen, eso ahorra tiempo –Dijo de manera fría Lisa mientras mostraba una imagen diferente con 2 manchas aún más grandes que las anteriores –Estas, señores, son la firma psionica de 2 códices, por lo que podrán ver su marca es más visible y densa, además de abarcar mucho más espacio que un grupo de sectoides-

Los integrantes comenzaron a murmurar con sus guardaespaldas a la vez que trataban de corroborar los datos con los jefes más cercanos, la preocupación se estaba haciendo sentir. Lisa miraba esto sin cambiar su actitud, sin esperar simplemente presiono de nuevo el botón cambiando a la imagen inicial, demostrando aquella enorme mancha en el mapa

\- La mancha marcada aquí, supera una cantidad de 1,311metros cuadrados –Dijo Lisa sin perder el tiempo

Los murmullos y las palabras se volvieron más ruidosas, los nervios comenzaban a tensarse y aquellos dirigentes estaban comenzando a sentir miedo

\- Por desgracia no podemos desmentir que no pueda ser un ejército de códices o de sectoides –Respondió Lisa sin rodeos

\- ¿Cómo esperan ustedes que podamos combatir contra un ejército de esas cosas? Apenas y podemos mantenernos contra las unidades normales –Dijo uno de los dirigentes molesto y levantando la voz

-Recordemos, que estas unidades no son de choque –Hablo Bradford de manera autoritaria –Estos alienígenas pierden su efectividad al estar en pelotones, pues sus habilidades solo son de apoyo, bien coordinados podremos acabarlos fácilmente –

Ante esas palabras los ánimos se volvieron a bajar, haciendo que los murmullos fueran solo eso…

\- Sin embargo, tenemos razones para creer que se trata de otra cosa –Dijo nuevamente Bradford al momento en que Lucy se acercaba a Lisa y le entregaba una pequeña memoria que introducía en el procesador.

Rápidamente un en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer anotaciones con un lenguaje encriptado alienígena además de ciertas imágenes sobre naves y puestos

\- ¿Qué estamos viendo? –Pregunto uno de los dirigentes

-Un pelotón del Avenger, el escuadrón Espectro logro recuperar un datapad en manos de un oficial de ADVENT con la siguiente información crítica –Respondió Bradford al momento que apuntaba a la pantalla

\- Lo que se muestra a continuación, son ordenes que piden entregar los recursos conseguidos de todas las zonas ocupadas por ADVENT y sean entregados a la zona este de Asia para ser posteriormente ser mandadas a las costas de Estados unidos –Agrego Lisa mientras agrandaba una imagen del mapa mundial especificando la zona de Asia –Llama la atención que, estas órdenes son enviadas cortadas para cada oficial de alto rango, y no se complementan hasta estar unidas con las del siguiente oficial. Al estar unidas crean una ramificación de entregas de suministros que convergen en la zona este de Asia para su empaquetado –

\- ¿Por qué ADVENT haría eso? –Pregunto el jefe en turno de Florida

\- Por el proyecto "Portal Psionico" –Respondió Lisa

\- ¿Portal psionico? –Preguntaron algunos de manera un poco escéptica

-Tenemos razones para creer que están tratando de construir otro portal en la tierra, el ultimo se abastecía de energía psionica, por lo cual la razón número 2 de nuestra lista de orígenes para este enorme fenómeno de energía psionica podía ser esto… -Dijo Lisa alineando la imagen de espectro psionico en la zona oeste de los estados unidos.  
–Por el nivel de subterfugio que han plantado para esconder los suministros, puede ser también que estén tratando de ocultar la fuente de energía de dicho portal y este en constante movimiento –

Las palabras buscaban aliviar a las personas que estaban en la sala, sin embargo, la idea de que ADVENT estuviera creando otro portal, del cual podría traer recursos ilimitados volvió a tensar los humos dentro de la sala, pero en la mente de todos por fin estaba una clara idea de lo critica que se había vuelto la situación

-Esta nos parece la opción más valida, pues todos los factores encajan, desde los ataques más agresivos por parte de ADVENT hacia las zonas militarmente bien protegidas, hasta estos últimos ataques para menguar nuestra fuerza, deben ser intentos de distracciones –Dijo Lisa demostrando un aire de superioridad ante los dirigentes quienes estaban debatiendo en voz baja como proceder

Súbitamente, el jefe de la ciudad de Florida hizo una observación al ahondar en la carpeta de informes

\- Dígame doctora… ¿Lisa?, ¿Por qué hay 3 posibles causas para este incidente psionico? –

Lisa volteo a verlo de manera estoica antes de cerrar los ojos con un poco de fastidio y comentar

-Tratamos de englobar todos los posibles escenarios que tenemos, sin embargo uno de ellos implicaba algo llamado "Avatar" –Respondió Lisa como queriendo que no se le preguntara sobre el tema

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente este …? ¿"avatar"? –Pregunto de nuevo el jefe antes de que la imagen frente a ellos se apagara súbitamente

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Cadete, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Bradford hacia el soldado que trataba de mantener las comunicaciones un cuarto a lado

\- No tengo idea señor, la señal simplemente se está… ¿cortando? –Decía el soldado nervioso al no poder recuperar la imagen pues una señal trataba de conectar

Súbitamente la imagen frente a ellos cambio… la imagen de aquel mapa y ordenes desapareció dejando en su lugar el rostro de una persona… no, de un joven no mayor de 16 tecleando con prisas mirando una y otra vez la pantalla antes de regresar sus ojos al teclado, su rostro estaba sangrando y su boca dejaba ver un hilo de sangre también

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –Ordeno saber el jefe en turno de Florida

\- M…Me… ¿Me recibe alguien? –Pregunto el joven de la imagen antes de que una fuerte sacudida lo hiciera moverse haciendo incluso que pequeños pedazos del techo se desmoronaran sobre su cabeza

\- Identifícate –Le exigió Bradford mientras veía como atrás de aquel chico otros dos usaban escombros para taponear la entrada

\- Soy… soy… soy el cadete… Lacaster de la ciudad de los Ángeles… -Dijo el joven quien comenzaba a moverse de manera irracional

\- ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Pregunto la Madre Loba

Todos en las salas comenzaron a preocuparse, esa parecía ser el cuarto de comunicaciones, sin embargo, el hecho de que un muchacho fuese el que la estuviera manejando ya daba una mala idea de lo que estaba sucediendo

\- Nos atacan, señor, nos atacan, son demasiados no podemos –Decía el muchacho mientras agitaba su cabeza con fuerza como si intentara no caer dormido

\- Imposible, Ustedes mismos nos han estado mandando una señal de vigía constante –Respondió Bradford pensando que se trataba de algún hackeo por parte de ADVENT pues la ciudad de los Ángeles había estado repitiendo el mensaje de "todo en orden" sin interrupciones

\- ¡Señor! Lograron de alguna manera, bloquear la comunicación, hemos intentado pedirles ayuda desde hacía un día, no podemos hacer más, la… la ciudad… nosotros –Intento decir el cadete antes de que otro horrible temblor lo hiciera moverse y los soldados atrás de el llegaban con más escombros

-Jefe central…. –Dijo el soldado a lado de Bradford para tratar de llamar su atención, cuando Bradford se volteo empezó a ver como aquel mensaje de "Todo en orden" comenzaba a ser sustituido de manera rápida y constante a un mensaje de "bajo ataque" ….  
Madre Loba rápidamente llamo a un cadete que estaba ayudando con las comunicaciones

\- ¿Tienes algo más rápido que un skyranger? –Pregunto con prisa

\- F-18 solamente señora, son viejos, pero siguen siendo rápidos –Contesto el recluta

\- No pierdas tiempo, envía a unos pilotos, deben llegar al centro urbano de New York, si lograron evitar este contacto… puede que estén evitando todo –Le ordeno fulminantemente Madre Loba al recluta quien no perdió tiempo y corrió fuera de la habitación.

-Han destruido todo, la muralla no pudo contenerlos más, las torres antiaéreas fueron las primeras que el ataco… el… esa cosa, el… o eso… no sé qué sea, está destruyendo todo, atraviesa a nuestros compañeros como si no fuesen nada, y… y…. –Trataba de hablar el cadete, pero cada vez su nerviosismo y el miedo se apoderaban de él, sin más comenzó a teclear con rapidez y nerviosismo sobreponiendo sobre su imagen un conjunto de cámaras en la ciudad, al menos las que servían

La imagen era horrible, la ciudad de los Ángeles prácticamente eran ruinas a hora, más que unos cuantos edificios que aún se levantaban, pero como piras cromadas prendidas en llamas, los sectopodos caminaban impones por las calles, tomando altura con sus enormes patas mecánicas y disparando salvas de misiles y rayos hacia los supervivientes, las naves de ADVENT plagaban el cielo haciendo a un lado las enormes piras de humo a su avanzar

\- Cadete, resista ahí vamos en seguida –Intento decir Bradford sin embargo apenas pudo decir eso una enorme explosión destruyó la puerta detrás del joven arrojando por los aires a los dos soldados. El cadete desenfundo un arma tratando de voltear, pero cuando apenas iba a voltear un espectro de luz morada lo golpeo haciendo que este diera una violenta sacudida antes de quedar rígido totalmente….  
Los dirigentes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ¿Qué demonios? … ¿Cómo era posible que ADVENT pudiera… adelantarse de esta manera sobre ellos?  
Aquel cadete movía sus ojos de manera desesperada antes de que su cuerpo comenzar a moverse por sí solo, detrás de el entre el humo y el polvo una mano comenzó a sobresalir desde la cual podía salir aquel destello morado que controlaba al cadete.

Este comenzó a bajar su pistola y a posicionarla bajo su quijada, el pobre muchacho solo podía dar mugidos de desesperación y pequeños gemidos antes de que…  
El disparo fue contundente, aquel muchacho cayo rendido hacia atrás donde estaba, mientras la siniestra figura comenzaba a hacerse notar en la cámara… parecía un humano alto… con un traje negro, sin embargo una enorme mascara de vidrio cromado tapaba su rostro y con un enorme cabello blanco que se mecía de un lado a otro como si estuviera perpetuamente sumergido en agua. Aquella figura miro directamente hacia la cámara, ladeando su cabeza como si no comprendiera que estaba viendo… lentamente comenzó a levantar una mano mientras movía sus dedos de manera descoordinada acercándola a la pantalla…. Sin más preámbulos su mano se detuvo como si estuviera apuntando hacia la sala… como si pudiese ver a las personas al otro lado… antes de que ese dedo bajara y presionara una tecla acabando aquella transmisión…

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Grito uno de los dirigentes

Bradford y Lisa se miraron con una cara llena de sorpresas, de malas sorpresas… Lisa tomo un pequeño respiro mientras trataba de controlarse…

\- Eso… eso era un "Avatar"… -

 **Bueno, el avatar ya a sido liberado, y lo que sigue es un combate encarnizado hast allegar al proyecto "Portal"! las cosas se tornaran con mas fuerza apartir de ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… ahora**

 **Saludos~!:  
Arago2:  
Los invasores, si son del juego... X-com... hahahaha ahora la batalla se desarrolla en todo el mundo, los santiago tendran su punto pero deberan estar mas adelante, pues en cierto punto tuvieron que separarse de las Loud. si saldran tabby y polly y los padres, Rita y Lynn Sr saldran pero mas adelante :3 paciencia, Lola y Leni ya tienen sus puestos en el AVENGER x3 asi que si eso ya lo tengo cubierto ahora... en cuanto a Lincoln... (?) se lo comieron los aliens (?)**

 **Marmota Segura:  
en base a tu pregunta de hecho la respuesta se encuentra en el capitulo 4, este fic lo inicie y como 4 dias despues vi el anuncio de "La guerra de los elegidos" ahahahha y si los introducire pero mucho mas adelante, primero de hecho necesito comprar el DLC para saber de que va hahaha y asi agregar las nuevas unidades saludos**

 **Marcado:  
deberias jugarlo, es uno de mis juegos favoritos x3... auqnue estresante a rompemadre D:**

 **Sir Crocodile222:  
ahahah espero que te guste este capitulo!; ya salio Lisa faltan las demas :P pero paciencia pronto saldran!**

 **RCurrent:  
Todas tendran su participacion, desde Lily hasta Leni, sin embargo necesito que se desarrolle mas la historia para poder agregarlas :3**

 **Guest:  
Todos apareceran, ... bueno mas o menos vivos (?) hahahaha algunos apareceran, tratare de meter la mayor cantidad de personajes que pueda!**

 **¡Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, sin mas por momento! me despido! Reila fuera~ Que el sagrado Emperador este con ustedes!**


	8. In fortuito rescate

**He aqui que e vuelto~! With xcom~ para los que esperen el destello blanco... de hehco tambien lo subo en wattopatto~ pero ese es punto y aparte cariños~ queria agregarle mas~ pero~ no podia sin meter partes de la invacion ya~**

* * *

Cuatro muchachos encapuchados corrían a toda velocidad por el bosque que se cubría de manera espectral con ceniza, el sonar del crujir de las ramas y el chocar de las placas de armadura Kevlar eran los únicos ruidos que se podían escuchar en lo que parecia un bosque ya muerto hace tiempo, las constantes barridas por el lodo y el fango parecían ser el único movimiento

–¿¡Por qué demonios!? –Gritaba Uno de los muchachos antes de dejarse caer completamente agotado y retirándose la capucha, dejando ver un cabello pelirrojo– ¿¡Por qué demonios una cosa como esa existe!?

–¡Cierra el pico y sigue corriendo Chandler! –Le grito otro de los muchachos mientras se detenían para ayudar

–Esas malditas cosas no tardaran en llegar, Liam tiene razón debemos movernos– Le dijo otro de los muchachos

–¡Si esos malditos alienígenas no nos atrapan, te aseguro que EL lo hará! –Grito Chandler completamente desesperanzado

–¡Guarda silencio Chandler!, nuestro objetivo ahora es correr de aquí, y entregar lo que podamos de información sobre como entraron a nuestro sistema, es lo único y último que podemos hacer–Grito Liam

Súbitamente un estruendoso sonido acompañado de una fuerte luz violeta apareció cerca de ellos

–¡Maldición! –Grito Chandler mientras sacaba una vieja pistola y el resto de compañeros hacia lo mismo

–¡Espalda con espalda! –Grito Liam mientras los 4 muchachos exhaustos formaban un circulo

Un pequeño destello se comenzó a formar frente a Chandler, un pequeño destello morado que rápidamente se volvió una esfera

–¡CUIDADO! –Grito mientras saltaba hacia un lado

Los demás al ver el aquella esfera corrieron para alejarse sabían de qué se trataba, la esfera comenzó a hacerse más y más grande mientras destellos y rayos comenzaban a salir de ella, una poderosa aura comenzó a atraer todo lo que estaba cerca antes de que llegara a su masa crítica, sin más una poderosa explosión arrojo rastros de escombros y ramas destellando al grupo, cuando Liam intentaba recobrar la visión, una terrorífica imagen comenzó a digitalizarse frente al… una temible figura que se alzó alto frente a él, con un cabello blanco que ondulaba y una máscara de vidrio cromado… Liam intento levantar su arma pero el avatar lo tomo de la muñeca haciendo que dirigiera el arma de nuevo hacia abajo, con su otra mano libre lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a acercarlo a él. Liam solo podia gimotear con desesperación antes de que empezara a sentir un terrible y agudo dolor en su cabeza, el avatar intentaba tomar el control de su mente, rápidamente uno de los muchachos se arrojó contra el avatar tacleándolo, pero este solo soltó a Liam antes de propinarle un poderoso golpe arrojándolo con fuerza,

–¡Rusty! –Grito Liam mientras Rusty chocaba violentamente contra un árbol

Chandler se levantó y con aquella vieja pistola abrió fuego sobre el avatar quien simplemente alzo su brazo y con un destello comenzó a detener las balas, pues estas se destruían antes de que chocaran contra su cuerpo, aun así Chandler vacío todo su cargador hasta que el incesante sonido el chasquido hizo que arrojara el arma y saco un enorme cuchillo y se arrojó contra el avatar, el avatar retrajo su brazo y comenzó a cargar energía en su brazo, no sería molestia para el simplemente destruirlo con aquella energía sin embargo una bala golpeo su costado, giro para ver cómo el 4 y ultimo integrante comenzaba a dispararle y este debía repetir el proceso para defenderse, pero el grito de furia de Chandler mientras cargaba lo alertaba y el sonido de los disparos… cuando Chandler estuvo cerca para apuñalarlo el avatar abandono su escudo y lo tomo de la cabeza comenzando a electrocutarlo, con la velocidad de un rayo un destello salió de su otro brazo la cual alcanzo al 4 muchacho y lo elevo unos centímetros en el cielo y hasta caer de pie, sin control de su cuerpo comenzó a caminar hacia el avatar mientras gimoteaba con dolor. Liam solo podía ver eso de manera desamparada… su mirada se volvía borrosa y por el intento del avatar de entrar en su mente había hecho que su energía lo abandonara

–Chicos…–Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la conciencia lo abandonara

Liam comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, sus parpados pesaban, pero aun así hacia lo posible para levantarlos, rápidamente una mano lo tomo del cabello y lo obligo a levantar la cabeza.

Los 4 estaban ordenados en fila de rodillas mientras mantenían sus manos en la espalda

–Rusty… Chandler… Zach… –Dijo en voz baja…

Repentinamente un arma comenzó a apuntarle a Liam, él pudo diferenciar rápidamente quien le apuntaba… El avatar…

–¡Maldición! ¡Les dije que era inútil! ¡Él nos iba a alcanzar! –Grito Chandler con cierta voz quebrada

–¡Cállate ya Chandler! –Le respondió Rusty

Sin embargo, a pesar de esas libertades que se tomaban en su calidad de prisioneros el avatar se mantenía quieto frente a ellos, apuntándoles, esperando… sin decir nada… sin moverse… era una figura que a pesar de todo inspiraba miedo. Un poderoso vendaval comenzó a recorrer el área, moviendo las ramas y sacudiendo los árboles, era un transporte de ADVENT

–Es todo… se acabó… nos van a procesar–Dijo Chandler resignado mientras agachaba la cabeza.

–Todos… chicos, cabeza en alto… al menos… nos iremos como hombres –Dijo Zach dejando a los demás atónitos... pero al final inspirándoles confianza… menos Chandler quien seguía con su cabeza baja

El ostentoso transporte se acercó a tierra… y abrió sus compuertas laterales dejando ver una enigmática figura que bajaba con dos lanceros a cada lado…

Los 3 muchachos estaban atónitos… era… el portavoz de ADVENT…

–Tu… tu… ¡Tu! ¡Tú no deberías estar vivo! T.…te vimos morir… en la televisión, todos te vimos morir –Intento gritar Rusty

–No sería lo único en lo que se han equivocado entonces –Dijo el portavoz de ADVENT mientras se acercaba a los 4 muchachos –Toda esta… guerra es una equivocación ¿saben?, los Ancianos nos han ayudado de miles de formas… y nosotros les pagamos de manera tan malévola… y ahora nos entregan una forma de redención… y nosotros la desperdiciamos… ¿no suena tonto? –Pregunto el portavoz de ADVENT mientras se acomodaba aquellos lentes oscuros

–¡No tenían planeado ayudarnos! ¡Planeaban procesarnos! ¡Consumirnos, acabarnos! –Grito Rusty

–¡Nos…! …ofrecieron ser parte de los Ancianos… ¿Acaso hay mayor honor que eso?, no… ser parte de ellos… y ellos serán parte de nosotros… nunca antes ninguna especie tuvo este privilegio –Dijo el portavoz recuperando su semblante tranquilo –Pero no estoy aquí por eso… hay… algo que tienen que sería preferible que no se filtrara ¿no es así? Vamos ya… ¿Quién lo tiene? –

Ninguno respondió, miraron con furia al portavoz, Liam quiso levantarse y arremeter contra el… pero algo se lo impedía, era el Avatar a su lado, restringía su movilidad sin apenas esfuerzo… era un monstruo como ningún otro…

–Por desgracia no tenemos tiempo –Dijo el portavoz mientras se levantaba y volteaba a ver el avatar –Haz que hablen, mata al resto

El avatar simplemente asintió y comenzó a acercarse a Liam mientras elevaba su mano y la colocaba sobre su cabeza, de nuevo intentaría tomar el control completo de su conciencia… y ahora no podrían hacer nada para detenerlo… sin embargo un pequeño sonido hizo que se detuviera… un susurro

–Corran…–

Todos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde venía aquel susurro… –Corran…– Dijo casi como un susurro de nuevo Chandler… todos lo miraron con sorpresa antes de que gritara

–¡CORRAN MALDITA SEA! –con una fuerza de voluntad que ninguno de los 3 tuvo, se levantó con una granada escondida que tenía quitando el seguro y liberando el perno y lanzándose contra el avatar y tacleándolo… los demás, aunque atónitos… no podían negar la oportunidad que les estaba dando Chandler de escapar, cuando el control psíquico del abata cayo al ser tacleado no dudaron en salir corriendo mientras los dos lanceros de ADVENT serraban para proteger al portavoz una poderosa explosión se hizo sonar arrojando al portavoz y sus dos guardias lejos … y dando oportunidad a Liam, Rusty y Zach de tomar de nuevo la delantera.

El portavoz no tardo en levantarse gruñendo en odio mientras limpiaba su saco del polvo… volteo a ver el lugar de la explosión… del humo salió el avatar como si nada hubiese pasado, camino hacia el portavoz antes comenzar a cargar un portal frente a el

–Detente –Ordeno el portavoz –Olvídate de ellos, hay cosas más importantes, regresar al portal y protégelo, ya tenemos problemas con estos dos mentecatos que dejaste ir, asegúrate de que nada que no sea nuestro entre en el área ¿entendiste? Yo me encargare de estos –El Avatar simplemente asintió, de un pequeño salto y contracción este despareció, el portavoz volteo a ver el lugar todo hecho un desastre… y más con aquel muchacho regado… sin prestarle más atención a eso levanto su muñeca dejando ver lo que pareciera ser un reloj de pantalla led, comenzó a presionar ciertos botes antes de que aquel pequeño reloj comenzar a emitir un poderoso y estruendoso chirrido mientras la alzaba en el aire, la tierra comenzó a estremecerse y el sonido de garras escavando con desesperación comenzó a hacerse a notar, emergiendo como demonios en una noche de walpurgis un grupo de Crisálidas comenzaron a elevarse de la tierra

–Hay tres de ellos, uno lleva algo especial, maten al resto, no deben difundir nada –Dijo el portavoz de ADVENT

Con sus órdenes las crisálidas comenzaron a correr en la dirección que habían escapado Liam, Rusty y Zach, con la velocidad de un ajenabe enardecido.

El portavoz de ADVENT volteo a ver a sus guardias antes de dirigirse hacia el transporte

–La asunción de los Ancianos no debe prolongarse más –Seguidamente y con todos adentro el transporte bajo sus compuertas y comenzó a elevarse en el aire –

Rusty, Zach y Liam corrían desesperadamente, ahora tenían su rastro y lo peor de todo era que el probablemente el Avatar estaría detrás de ellos, sin embargo, a pesar de como corrían por su mente solo podía pasar una sola cosa…

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Chandler no pudo hacer eso! –Grito Liam sin dejar de correr inclusive, aunque le costara un esfuerzo mas

–¡Cierra la maldita boca y sigue corriendo! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! –Le grito Rusty quien no paraba de temblar a pesar su cansancio extremo

Rusty corría a toda velocidad mientras podía jurar que escuchaba un sonido quitinoso a su alrededor, el crujir de ramas que no habían pisado y el sonido de colmillos afilados chocando entre si y derramando fluidos…

–¡Algo nos están siguiendo la pista! ¡Sigan corriendo! –Grito Rusty

–Es ese maldito de nuevo, ¡No nos dejara ir! –Grito Zach

–No es algo diferente, son más… son más pisadas –alego Rusty

–Recuerda que esa maldita basura venía con 2 lanceros, ellos también…–Intento decir Liam sin embargo una monstruosidad arácnida salió de entre los árboles y las ramas lanzándose contra Liam atrapándolo entre sus 4 patas y sujetándolo con sus garras.  
Sus amigos se detuvieron rápidamente, estaban desarmados y sin más trucos, pero no podían dejar a Liam a su suerte, sin siquiera pensarlo Rusty saco su cuchillo mellado y se arrojó contra la crisálida, era imposible que pensara siquiera en través su armadura quitinosa capaz de soportar balas de bajo calibre, pero no dejaría morir a su amigo

–¡Rusty! ¡No! –Grito Liam cuando la crisálida se levantó mientras aun lo apresaba con sus garras y las patas delanteras apoyándose en las traseras, Rusty apenas se detuvo para evitar atravesar a su amigo con el cuchillo, pero la crisálida no dudo en usar sus dos patas delanteras para infringirle unas cortadas atravesando las placas de blindaje y arrojándolo en el aire, Zach corrió hasta Rusty tratando de alejarlo de la Crisálida y desgraciadamente de Liam.

–¡Liam!, ¡suéltame Zach! –Le grito Rusty casi ignorando su herida

Sin que pudiera decir más, otra crisálida salió lanzada como demonio y con una potencia brutal separo a Zach de Rusty acorralándolo en el suelo mientras Rusty comenzaba a sentir el dolor y el cansancio invadirlo

La crisálida comenzó a morder con ferocidad a Liam en el cuello haciendo que este se retorciera con fuerza, mientras la otra trataba de cortar a Zach con sus garras y este apenas las evitaba poniendo sus brazos como escudo

–¡Zach! ¡Liam! –Grito Rusty mientras jadeaba y trataba de soportar el dolor

Súbitamente una de esas patas puntiagudas lo empujo con fuerza hacia el suelo de nuevo… otra crisálida… esta estaba frente al… lo retenía en el piso con sus patas delanteras mientras abría y cerraba sus garras y babeaba desde su amorfa boca…

Ya no había salvación… incluso sin que lo sujetara… Rusty ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir…no podía levantar las manos siquiera… y sus parpados se volvían pesados…  
La crisálida se agacho hacia el lentamente mientras abría sus fauces mientras este cerraba sus ojos… estaban solos… y ahora… estaban muertos…  
Sin embargo… antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos… en un último destello de vista pudo notar como la crisálida era atravesada desde la cabeza con una mortal y precisa bala.

* * *

El centro urbano de Miami era un desastre y un caos total, los soldados corrían de un lado a otro acarreando a caravanas de miles de civiles que no dejaban de llegar de puestos atacados, el Avenger aportaba con lo que podía, pero también debían prepararse para la invasión que debían hacer hacia la zona Oeste de los Estados Unidos, La madre Loba caminaban junto con su personal administrativo, debían de estar revisando hasta el último detalle en cuanto a los civiles designados en su zona y el personal bélico… una tarea monumental y todo a marchas forzadas. Sin perder tiempo Luan se acercó a la madre loba a pesar de que esta era asaltada por todo su personal, pero había una pregunta que Luan tenía que hacerle

–Madre loba por favor, necesito preguntarle algo –La abordo sin poder esperar mas

–Luan, sé que tienes preguntas, todas las tenemos, pero este no es el mejor momento para hacerlas –Respondió rápidamente la Madre Loba

–Lose madre Loba, pero… es, necesito por favor saber, sobre mi familia… –

La madre Loba no se detuvo, pero miro con lastima a Luan, girando su cabeza de manera negativa

–Luan no te preocupes… el lugar seguro al que fueron está bien, yo misma ordene que lo verificaran, en estos momentos deben de estar en una caravana que venga hacia acá–

Luan pudo sentir un enorme alivio al escuchar esas palabras, pero no acabaría su preocupación hasta que llegaran, sin embargo, la madre Loba se dirigió a ella ahora

–Lori te habrá contado sobre el plan ¿no es así?

Luan se detuvo por un momento antes de recobrar la compostura –Menciono… algo

–Espero que ese algo haya sido suficiente –Dijo la Madre Loba mientras seguía firmando cosas y checando los mapas –Cuéntame, ¿qué te dijo?

Luan dudo, pero poniendo firme le contesto

–El equipo Loud debe integrarse inmediatamente a la tripulación del Avenger y bajo las órdenes del oficial Bradford guiar la vanguardia y los ataques tras líneas enemigas

–Al menos de eso estas enterada, Lori no podrá unírseles, al menos no ahora y deben salir ya, reúnete con el resto y diríjanse al Avenger, ahí se les darán nuevas ordenes

–Si… Madre Loba –Respondió Luan con descontento antes de voltearse e ir en dirección contraria a donde iba la Madre Loba, Luan llego hasta donde se encontraba Linka apoyada sobre la pared, al mirar a su hermana mayor no tardo en acercarse a ella

–¡Luan! –Le hablo para llamar su atención

–¿Qué pasa Linka? ¿no te dije que fueras con Lori y Luna? –Respondió con una seriedad inusual en ella poniendo nerviosa a Linka…

–No podía evitar… es… solo quería saber ¿Qué dijo la Madre Loba de nuestra familia?

–No te preocupes, están bien… según la Madre Loba deben llegar en una caravana de refugiados como todos ellos

–Eso espero… –Dijo Linka mirando al suelo de manera triste

–Lori te conto sobre las ordenes que teníamos ¿no? –Le pregunto Luan sobre ir al Avenger

–¿No…? ¿Cuál orden?

–Emmy, escucha me desviare un poco, deberé revisar ciertas cosas antes de ir con Lori al hospital de campaña, ahora por el amor de dios –Dijo Luan mientras la tomaba de los hombros haciendo que la joven peliblanca la viera a los ojos– Ve con Luna y Lynn, por favor, te veré allá… tenemos ordenes

Linka solo asintió con cierta preocupación, Luan nunca era así… rápidamente Luna soltó a Linka y se fue caminando, Linka suspiro, esta situación las superaba a todas… súbitamente dos figuras aparecieron frente a ella caminando en dirección contraria…

Lucy y Maggie….

Las 3 se detuvieron al verse… Lucy y Maggie mantenían un porte inmutable, a diferencia de Linka que podía notarse su nerviosismo y preocupación

El silencio parecía eterno, ninguna se movía, ninguna decía nada, Linka no tenía la fuerza para preguntar algo… y Lucy no pareciera importarle

–Lucy, debemos movernos –Rompió Maggie el silencio –El oficial Bradford nos necesita en el punto de hangar para alistar la partida, y todavía tenemos que ir por Sam –

–Maggie, solo… por favor adelántate, te alcanzare, tenlo por seguro –Respondió Lucy sin siquiera voltear a mirarla con esa voz sin vida

Maggie la miro antes de rodar sus ojos con molestia –Solo… como sea– Dijo mientras pasaba por un lado de Linka y se iba.

–Lucy… yo… –

–Suspiro… Guarda tus palabras de ánimos hermana mayor… en estos momentos de crisis, sabes que alguien más las necesitara –Respondió rápidamente Lucy

Linka la miro con tristeza, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía… y pareciera haber cambiado tanto, ella nunca la culpo por la actitud que tuve… en esos días oscuros cuando Lincoln fue llevado lejos, nadie en la casa actuaba bien… pero por ahora debía resignarse, las disculpas y los problemas vendrían después

–Lucy… ¿Cómo están… Lola y Leni…?

Lucy no respondió enseguida, sino que simplemente dio un largo suspiro antes de mirar a Linka

–Lola… está bien… se ha vuelto la voz de la resistencia en varios lugares... si no fuese por la situación… presiento que su ego seria más que insufrible ahora… Leni… Leni al menos hace su mayor esfuerzo como asistente

–M-me alegro…

Como si eso hubiese sido toda la conversación se acabó… pero esta vez Lucy no iba a esperar

–Hermana mayor… con tu permiso, tengo que irme, así que adiós

Lucy intento darle la vuelta a Linka para marcharse, pero la mano de Linka la alcanzo, miro hacia atrás al sentir como era retenida

–Lucy, yo… en serio lo siento, por todo lo que ha pasado, pero no quiero que te vayas… por favor, no de nuevo, me duele que la familia esta… fragmentada de esta manera

Lucy miro a Linka como si aún no sintiera nada… en el interior le carcomía el que su hermana estuviera así… pero por otro lado ella siempre había escondido sus sentimientos y esta guerra le demostró que debía seguir haciéndolo, con un poco de fuerza zafo brazo del de su hermana

–…La espada de la desgracia se cierne sobre todos nosotros… y no podemos hacer más que blandirla de regreso… no deberías preocuparte por nada mas –Dijo Lucy… causando una mirada de melancolía y perdida en su hermana…

–Pero… nuestros… lazos familiares, son más duros que el filo de esta guerra –Dijo Lucy de nuevo – Y …. Te juro que estaremos de nuevo cuando el ocaso llegue en este conflicto –Dijo finalmente Lucy antes de seguir su camino.  
Por vagas que hubieran sido sus palabras… al menos eso formo una sonrisa en Linka… peino suavemente su cabello blanco antes de darse vuelta y correr hacia el hospital de campaña… ella también iba tarde.

Linka corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el hospital de campaña, sin embargo no era la única… mucha gente iba en aquella dirección, era de extrañarse, vio que aun llevaban muchos heridos, pero la gente que iba en aquella dirección no estaban lesionados…  
Linka intentaba llamar la atención de alguien pero todas la ignoraban todos corrían directo hacia el hangar junto al hospital de campaña. Rápidamente un silbar reconocido por toda la resistencia se hizo sonar, el silbido de un skyranger… El Firebrand, la gente se arremolinaba alrededor del hangar donde iba a aterrizar

–¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Dejen pasa! ¡muévanse maldita sea! –Gritaba el personal del Avenger mientras el Firebrand aterrizaba

Linka esperaba que fueran reportes… que un equipo especialmente talentoso del Avenger llegara… pero lo que vio hizo que abriera sus ojos como platos y que de sus labios se escapara un…

–No es posible…–

De la compuerta trasera del Skyranger salieron dos soldados sujetando a un muy malherido Rusty, mientras dos médicos de soporte corriendo hacia adentro del skyranger sacando a Zach y a Liam en camillas. Linka no tardo e tratar de mover a la gente alrededor de ella, debía llegar hasta sus amigos, pero intentar moverse entre tanta gente era tan difícil

–¡Por favor! ¡Con permiso! ¡Necesito pasar! –Gritaba Linka hasta que pudo llegar a una de las camillas donde llevaban a Zach y a Liam

–¡Señorita por favor! ¡usted no debe pasar!

–¡Son mis amigos! –Grito ella mientras ponía sus manos sobre Liam –¡Son mis amigos…! –Dijo rompiéndose y comenzando a llorar

–Hermana mayor, por favor apártate –Dijo una voz tras de ella… Linka volteo a ver a aquella persona… esa voz… tenía que ser Lisa….

–Estas personas no se encuentran en estado de defunción, sin embargo, si no me dejas trabajar el veneno de crisálida lo hará... y esos embriones trabajan rápido –Le dijo Lisa sin perder la compostura. Linka volteo a ver a Liam y a Zach… sin poner peros se quitó de inmediato, aunque su misma hermana a la que no había visto hace tantos años estuviera a su lado…

–Buena decisión hermana, chicos tráiganlos rápido a la capsula de contención –Dijo Lisa alejándose con Zach y Liam.

–¿L…Linka? –Pregunto muy lastimado Rusty

Linka corrió hacia el ayudándolo a sentarse mientras los soldados que lo ayudaban iban a conseguir ayuda

–¿Rusty? ¿Qué demonios sucedió? ¿Por qué estaban allá? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué…? –

Rusty sujeto su cabeza con el brazo que podía mientras hacía muecas de dolor… solo entonces Linka se dio cuenta de que lo estaba presionando demasiado…

–Es… es un maldito monstruo… el solo… atravesó nuestras defensas… y abrió todo para ellos –Dijo vagamente mientras ladeaba su cabeza

–¿Quién? –Pregunto Lincha mientras usaba su amplificador Psi para tratar de calmar el dolor de Rusty

–Es… sujeto de cabello blanco… es… demasiado… Peligroso –Dijo antes de caer en el hombro de Linka por el sobreesfuerzo

Linka intento retirarlo… pero tampoco lo quería soltar… sus amigos, desde tan temprana edad habían estado juntos con Lincoln, y ahora… estaban al filo de la muerte, Linka se aferró a él, sin embargo, pudo notar una incomodidad en su pecho, alejando un poco a Rusty pudo notar que de la placa de metal Kevlar sobresalía un disco… Linka lo tomo mirándolo extrañada mientras llegaban con otra camilla para Rusty…

–…Debo entregárselo a Lori –Dijo rápidamente mientras veía como se llevaban a Rusty… con todo el dolor de su alma… tuvo que levantarse e ir con Lori

* * *

 **Bueno… antes que nada, a continuación... queria dejarles los links de las imagenes de los aliengineas porque... parece que algunos nunca han visto X-com tot! pero esta chingadera me los bloquea! XDDD im so sorry uwu**

 **Sin mas que el Emperador este con ustedes~! Hi-ya~**


	9. In adventure

—Vamos sis, no debes levantarte y lo sabes— Le decia Luna preocupada a Lori quien intentaba mantenerse de pie para revisar su gremlin

—Vamos Luna, literalmente estamos apunto de entrar en una guerra total, no me puedo dar el lujo de estar en cama— Le respondio algo irritada Lori

—En tu estado, dudo que sea un lujo...— Susurro Luna

—¿Donde estan Luan, Lynn y Linka?— Pregunto Lori

—Lori...— Dijo Linka mientras entraba dentro de la carpa

—Hablando del diablo...— Dijo Luna cruzandose de brazos

—¿Linka? ¿que tienes? te ves demaciado cansada— Le comento Lori mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo

—¿Porque rayos estas fuera de la cama?... no espera... no es eso a lo que vine— Decia Linka sin poder recuperar el aliento  
—Lori por favor, necesito tu dron para ver este disco— Intento decirle Linka

—¿Un disco? esto literalmente esta pasado de moda...— Dijo Lori sentandose en su cama por el dolor y el cansancio pero a la vez hacia una señal para que el Gremnlin se acercara

Linka se sento mientras le dejaba el disco a su hermana y esta lo reproducia en el gremlin el cual juntaba dos pantallas para poder ver de manera completa

La exprecion neutra de Lori lentamente comenzo a cambiara una de sorpresa... no, de panico, mientras Luna llevaba sus manos a la boca tratando de sostener un jadeo

—¿¡Quien diablos te dio esto!?—Pregunto alarmada Lori

—Unos... amigos nuestros, mios y de... Lincoln llegaron hace poco escaparon de la ciudad atacada hace poco y...tenian esto— Intento responderle Linka

—No debiste traerme esto aqui, debes llevarlo con madre loba... no, con el comandante central Bradford—

—Imposible— Dijo una voz tras de ellas —El jefe central Bradford salio hace poco en un skyranger para evaluar la situacion

—¿Sam?— Intervino Linka mientras miraba a Sam quien se acercaba a ellas

Luna parecio impactada... y lentamente intento girar su mirada hacia el piso cosa que noto Sam... pero trato de no ponerle atencion

—No te pedire que me muestres lo que tienes, pero no debes guardarlo— Le dijo Sama Linka mientras le ponia una mano sobre su blanco cabello

Luna simplemente chasqueo su lengua y se dio media vuelta para irse

—¿Luna? ¿Que sucede?— Intento preguntarle Linka al notar lo tensaba que estaba su hermana

—Yo...—increpo Luna mientras volteaba a ver a sus hermanas y a Sam, pero ante esta ultima giro de nuevo su mirada —Solo ire a buscar a Lynn—

—Dejala Linka, tenemos cosas mas importantes— Cerro el tema Lori —Veamos chica, si el comandante central no se encuentra ¿Quien puede tomar la decision a cargo de esto?—

—Solo podria ser el Dc Tygan, pero esta igual de ocupado ante los miles de heridos— Respondio Sam

—Pero el trabaja junto con Lisa...— Dijo Lori

—Debes llevarle esto rapidamente, yo te escoltare dentro del Avenger— Dijo Sam mientras Linka se ponia de pie

Lisa se mantenia atenta a las camaras de los amigos de su hermana, pero no eran los unicos, dentro del Avenger solo entraban aquellos con estado de salud demaciado grave... pero salvables, y la infeccion de crisalida entraba en esa categoria, no era facil mantener a ambos en crioginesis y a la vez neutralizar el embrion de crisalida entro de ellos lo cual requeria todavia mas atencion de Lisa

—Trabaja demaciado señorita Loud— Dijo una voz masculina tras de ella

—Veo que te ocupas tratando de neutralizar esos embriones, dejame ayudarte, es mas, deberias de descanzar— Le pidio Tygan mientras se acercaba a tomar uno de los monitores

—Descanzar es inecesario para mi, Doctor, en estos momento todos estan dando el 100% y me niego a resagarme—

—Todos necesitan descanzar Lisa— Le dijo Tygan mirandol a de una manera utoritaria —y tu deberias hacerlo—

—...Considerare su propuesta cuando acabe esto— Le respondio Lisa despues de una mirada

Ambos doctores se mantenian al tanto del estado de los sujetos, no solo de Zach y Liam, docenas de pantallas se quedabran en mas y mas personas que habian visto obligadas a entrar por las heridas criticas o de especial tratamiendo.  
El silencio solo se veia roto por el constante sonido de los motores hidraulicos y mecanicos de las pantallas y alguna maquinaria, pero eso cambio cuando la puerta se abrio de par en par, seguidamente y con prisa entro Linka

—¿Linka?— Su presensia fue la unica capaz de desviar toda la atencion de Lisa

—¿La conoce señorita Lisa?— Le pregunto Tygan

—Es mi pariente, hermana mayor numero 5...— Respondio friamente al doctor mientras se levantaba

—Lisa rapido tienes que ver esto...— Dijo Linka apresurada mientras se alejaba y buscaba el dron gremlin de su hermana mayor

El dron rapidamente abrio un una pantalla en conjunta lo suficientemente grande para que el Dr y Lisa pudieran observar, seguidamente Linka coloco el discoy la reproduccion empezo

La grabacion notaba ciertas camaras al rededor de la ciudad al momento del ataque, mientras los transportes aereos de ADVENT comenzaban a llenar los cielos y la gente corria despavorida hacia los refugios y los vehiculos de escape, seguidamente la imagen cambio a una camara cerca de la puerta del muro central, muy pocos soldados de habian logrado reunir, un total de una docena apuntaron con sus armas a la entrada mientras esta recibia potentes golpes del otro lado, los escombros dificultaban cada vez mas la vision, pero antes de que se cortara la imagen pudo notarse como un destello traspasaba la puerta de acero e impactaba sobre un soldado, este comenzaba a golpearse en la cabeza con su mano, sin previo aviso este comenzo a abrir fuego sobre sus compañeros, una vez que todos estuvieran en el piso este saco la pistola de su funda en la pierna y se disparo, finalmente la puerta exploto haciendo que una de las piezas cayera sobre la camara, la imagen nuevamente cambio

—¿Son las camaras de seguridad de la ciudad al momento del ataque? —Pregunto Tygan mientras miraba

—Ese fue un ataque psionico, pero frente a un Avatar es lo menos que puede hacer— Respondio Lisa  
—¿Quien te entrego esto hermana?—

—Fue uno de mis amigos, a quien te llevaste— Dijo Linka con una tristeza palpable —Dijo que debia entregarnoslo

—Aqui no hay mas informacion de la que ya tenemos, entonces ¿porque es impo...?—

—¡Observe!— Alego Lisa llamando la atencion del doctor Tygan

La imagen cambiaba a una camara de seguridad en una de las calles, cientos de personas estaban de rodillas con cadenas ciberneticas en los cuellos que conectaban con un destello rojo a los de a lado, un enorme cargados doble aereo de ADVENT bajo lentamente y los soldados de ADVENT no tardo en levantar a todos los prisioneros mientras les ordenaban entrar a la navel, pero lo mas sorprendente fue quien bajo de la nave, cuando aquellas compuerta abrieron de par en par dos enormes robots CEM de elite, asegurando con sus enormes rifles modulares a la vez que el portavoz de ADVENT bajaba del cargador

—Es imposible— Dijo Lisa

—¿Que sucede señor Tygan?— Pregunto credula Linka

—El... ese sujeto no deberia estar vivo, el, fue linchado, todos lo vieron— dijo Lisa mientras recordaba el dia en que se revelo todo

—¿Porque diablos se estan llevando a la gente?— Pregunto nuevametne Linka

—Esos desgraciados deben seguir con sus procesos de cosecha con nosotros— le respondio esta vez Tygan  
—Malditos—

El portador de ADVENT miraba hacia los lados de la ciudad en llamas mientras subian a las personas al carguero de ADVENT, seguidamente este volteo hacia uno de los capitantes de ADVENT y le entredo un datapad, mientras le comentaba algunas cosas

—Ese datapad...— Menciono Tygan

El comandante solo aceptaba con la cabeza y tomaba el datapad, acto seguido subio junto con la gente en el carguero y este cerro sus compuertas, acto seguido todos comenzaron a tensarse y los CEM's notaron la camara y sin dudarlo comenzaron a dispararle

—Ese datapad, es la clave, a donde sea que los estabn llevando debe estar dentro del datapad— Menciono Tygan mientras se alejaba rapidamente hacia las camaras

—Debe haber cientos de datapad's entre el persona del ADVENT, es minusculamente posible ser capaces de tomar a cualquiera y que sea el correcto— Menciono Lisa

—No si lo vez de esta manera, cada soldado puede conectarse neuronalmente por medio de un capitan, cada capitan tiene acceso a una cantidad normal de tropas, simplenente debemos usar la misma tactica que usamos cuando entramos en la red de ADVENT— Comenzo a plantearse Tygan

—¿Que tactica— Pregunto Linka

—Usaremos— Respondio Tygan mientras tecleaba y aparecia un conector craneal en la pantalla —...Esto—

—La ultima vez debimos usar este tipo de conectores craneales en comandantes de ADVENT, pero si la conexion es bipartita podemos acceder a cual comandante es en especial, y una vez identificado podemos usar nuevamente el conector para desifrar el la ubicacion— Alego Tyga mientras comenzaba a teclear

—Hay pocos equipos capaces de llevar a cabo esa mision peligrosa— Dijo Lisa

—Pero es mejor que un ataque masivo y sucida— Refuto Tygan mientras en su computador apareciera la imagen de la ingeniera Shen

—¿Tygan? ¿Que sucede para que me llames asi?— Indago Shen algo malhumorada

—Shen, esto es importante, requiero un equipamento especial de conectores craneales para 6 escuadrones ¿Cuanto te llevara?—

—¿Con este equipo? Dame unas horas— Respondio Shen y corto la conexion

—Gracias a esta informacion, podemos estar a la par de los alienigenas— DIjo algo alegre Tygan —Veo que lo especial viene de familia—

—Muchas gracias— Dijo Linka

SIn previo aviso una imagen interfirio en la pantalla del lugar

—¿Que diablos? —Pregunto Tygan mientras se apresuraba a contestar la emergencia

—¡Señor Tygan!— Respondio un soldado que inicio la viodellamada—¡Nos estan atacando!

—Tranquilizece soldado ¿Que esta sucediendo?—

—Son cientos de ellos, son crisalidas estan saliendo de los bosque exteriores y estan atacando la muralla norte, no podemos contra ellos ¡Las defensas estan arruinadas!—Gritaba el soldado

—ADVENT esta actuando demaciado rapido— Se dijo asi misma Lisa en voz alta

—Es porque saben que tenemos informacion de ellos, estan movilizando sus tropas para detener las nuestras— Refuto Tygan

—Reunan a las tropas necesarias debemos contener la muralla norte y reforzar demas ¡Aguanten soldados, la ayuda ira en camino!— Ordeno Tygan mientras miraba a Linka y a Lisa

—Esperemos que esto no sea el inicio de una invasion mas grande— Dijo Linka antes de salir de la sala del Avenger con sus ordenes de reunir a quien pudiera

Las sirenas al rojo vivo marcaban el paso y anunciaban el conflicto que se venia, entre ellas cientos de soldados de la resistencia corrían de aquí a allá, buscando sus armas o agrupándose, en un cubículo Luna se preparaba, ajustándose las botas y la pechera para después tomar el arma y llevársela a la espalda.

—Es hora de hacer ruido, baby

Hablo para si misma antes de activar el comunicador en su oído y recargarse en la pared

—¿Linka?— Hablo Esperando a su hermana —Nuestro vehículo sera el 34, recuerda 34... no 33 no 35, 34... escucha, este tal Bradford nos asigno un nuevo líder del Avenger hasta que Lori este bien... me reuniré con el e iremos para allá, dicelo a Luan por favor, corto

Luna se puso de pie y paso su mano por el cabello, no podía darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo, golpeo el botón del cubículo y la puerta presurizada se abrió, pero Luna se sorprendió pues del otro lado estaba Sam, también sorprendida quien estaba apunto de tocar

—Eh... ¿Hola?— Hablo Sam algo nerviosa

—¿Sam? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Sam trato de tranquilizarse y miro nuevamente a Luna sacando un emblema

—Seré su nueva líder de escuadrón...—

Luna abrió la boca en sorpresa mientras tomaba el emblema de la mano de Sam

—Lose... sera un poco incomodo... — Susurro Sam —Pero no es momento, confió en que estas lista ¿Cierto?

Luna suspiro y la miro

—Lo suficiente, mis hermanas nos esperan en el vehiculo—

—Hay que movernos, cada momento que pasa perdemos mas gente, deprisa

—Voy detrás de ti dude 

Linka esperaba junto con Luan que se apoyaba en su rifle gauss

—Maldición, Luna esta tardando demasiado... ¡si fuera un caracol ya estaría aquí!

—Dijo que se reuniría con el jefe que nos asignarían— Hablo Linka mientras abría y cerraba su puño

—¿Estas bien Linka?

—Claro... ¿Porque no lo estarías?

Luan se volteo hacia su hermana y poso su mano sobre su hombro

—Linka... te conozco... algo esta mal.

Linka miro al piso con una mirada melancólica, notando Luan aquella expresion

—Ademas... tu cabello comienza a elevarse cuanto te sientes triste

Linak rápidamente reviso su cabello, dados su poderes psionicos, no era una idea tan descabellada

—¡Ey... no es cierto!—

Luan comenzó a reír mientras Linka se tranquilizaba ante el chiste de su hermana

—Pero en serio hermanita— Luan alborto suavemente el cabello de Linka —No te preocupes... y siempre que tengas problemas, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras

—Gracias...— Respondió Linka

—¡Atencion!— Grito repentinamente Luna llamando la atencion de sus dos hermanas

—Luan, Linka...— Luna se acerco a ellas y le entrego el emblema del Avenger —Aqui esta nuestra nueva lider de escuadron, Sam.

—Oh Uh...— Susurro Luan

—Vamos, vamos, no hay tiempo les contare la mision dentro del APC 

Sam miraba unas cosas dentro de la pantalla tactil de su muñequera mientras Linka seguia abriendo y cerrando su puño, Luan daba vueltas con su pistola y Luna tarareaba suavemente

—Escuchen— Hablo suavemente Sam mientra proyectaba una pantalla de Luz —Este es el lugar al que vamos, una vieja fabrica, habia todavia personas ahi refugiandose cuando atacaron las crisalidas

—¿Vamos salvarlas?— Pregunto Linka

—Asi es pequeña— Dijo Sam con una sonrisa antes de cerrar el holograma y poner el arma frente a ella jalando el percutor

—Las crisalidas son demaciado duras, creanme— Hablo nuevamente Sam sacando un cargador circular y dandoselo a Luna —Apenas las balas de Luan podrian atravezarlos, Asi que lo importante es no separarse

Las tres asintieron

—Escuadron Loud, estamos aqui, tiempo de salida... hay mucho fuego y humo, tengan cuidado

Sam se levanto tomando su arma

—Preparense

Y la escotilla se abrio, y todas salieron corriendo, Luna esperaba un fuerte tiroteo pero al parecer, era cerca de ahi, el fuego de los edificios alrededor de la fabrica y el bosque circundante era todo lo que se veia, a su paso 2 cazas sobrevolaron empujando el humo mientras los disparos se escuchaban a lo lejos

—¿No hay crisalidas?— Pregunto Linka mientras avanzaban juntas

—El resto de escuadrones salieron antes para establecer un perimetro y retenerlas...— Le contesto Sam

—Eso facilita las cosas— Hablo Luan

—No bajen la guardia... varios escuadrones perdieron la comunicacion hace poco... no se engañen... estan ahi afuera y es por eso que debemos darnos prisa

Las 4 chicas se acercaron a la puerta del edificio y lo golpearon entrando de golpe, dentro habia una mujer y un niño

—¡Civiles!— Anuncio Luna

Rapidamente Linka y Sam se acercaron a ayudarlas

—No se preocupe señora, estamos aqui para salvarlas

—¡No, no... esas cosas estan aqui, cuanta mas gente viene mas salen!

—¿Cosas?— Pregunto Linka

—Crisálidas— Menciono Sam —¿Hay mas personas? —Pregunto Alarmada ahora

Pero la señora solo nego —No lo se, No lo se

—Escuche sigame, el vehículo para escapar esta por aqui— Hablo rapidamente Sam —Luna escoltala afuera

—En seguida— Rapidamente Luna tomo el brazo de la señora y la hizo levantarse —Sujete bien al niño

Y salieron del edificio

—Debemos seguir buscando— Sam corrio al interior seguido por las hermanas Loud

Luna se acerco al APC mientras entraba la señora y su hijo, rapidamente al voltear para correr en direccion a sus hermanas un avion paso rapidamente y muy cerca del suelo creandole un fuerte dolor en los oidos y mientras se veia a lo lejos como explotaba la colina

—Dude... esto en verdad se ve mal

Tapando sus oidos salio corriendo hacia la fabrica, mientras los sonidos regresaban a su oido, el fuego, los disparos a lo lejos, las explosiones... y repentinamente, un zumbido

—¿Eh...?

Luna volteo antes de ver como de entre el humo aparecía una figura humanoide sin piernas y blanquecina que potaba un bastón y sobrevolaba por entre el humo

—¿Que demonios?

Luna apenas pudo hablar antes de que la figura la viera, profirio un grito arcano y se lanzo impulsándose y tomando a Luna del cuello y arrojándola lejos.  
Luna dio un grito de dolor cuando golpeo con fuerza una pared derruida.  
Pero sin darle tiempo, cargo con su arma y comenzo a abrir fuego desesperadamente contra aquel alienigena que gracilmente esquivaba los disparos posicionándose mal y mas alto  
Rapidamente las balas de Luna se agotaron y esta miro con desespero el medidor... y volteo a ver al Arconte que comenzaba a apuntarle con el baston

—Hijo... de perra...

Sam, Luan y Linka caminaban entre los pasillos antes de observar a un hombre tirado

—¡Un civil!

Linka corrio hacia el hombre para tratar de ayudarlo, colocando sus dedos en el cuello

—¿Estado?— Pregunto Sam

—Esta... muerto

Luan no dejaba de apuntar a todos lados mientras usaba la linterna para iluminar a su hermana

—Chicas, contacto— Hablo Luan al notar movimiento

—Ire primero— Hablo Sam mientras se acercaba lentamente con su gatlin gauss alzado

Lentamente una persona salio de entre unas cajas

—Un civil, alto al fuego— Intento hablar Linka acercandose a Sam

—No...— Sam entrecerro sus ojos al notar los movimientos irregulares del señor —¡No! ¡Linka, Alejate de el!.

Linka apenas pudo reaccionar cuando aquel hombre se le arrojo encima tratando de morderla  
sin embargo Sam logró jalarla hacia  
ella mientras sujetaba con su otra mano el arma y sin contemplaciones abría fuego sobre aquel hombre

—Las malditas crisalidas ya habían llegado— Hablo Sam mientras el hombre de desploman

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!— pregunto Luan mientras apuntaba a más t más movimiento frente al pasillo donde estaban

—Cuando una crisalidas ataca a una persona...— Hablo lentamente Sam alejándose con Linka —Inyecta... un parásito que sube al cerebro...

Más y más figuras comenzaban a caminar hacia ellos tambaleandose mientras babeaban y tenían

—Y toma control de ellos...

Sam trago saliva mientras se aconglomeraban frente a ellas y volteaban lentamente a verlas... y sin contemplaciones uno se arrojó corriendo hacia Linka y Sam  
Sin poder esperar más Sam abrió fuego contra toda la masa de muertos que iban en su dirección, Linka comenzó a disparar también pero apenas y podían detenerlos

—¡Atras! !Debemos salir de aqui¡  
Gritaba Sam

—¡Pero! ¡¿Y los civiles?!  
Contesto Linka

—¡Estos son los civiles! Y no hay nada que podamos hacer ya... ¡corre!

Sam jalo a Linka y comenzaron a correr hacia atrás mientras Lían disparaba reteniendolos hasta que ellas pasaron a su lado para después ella seguirlas... sin embargo apenas se planteó correr una mano sujeto su pierna y la hizo caer

—¡Ahh Maldicion!

volteando a ver el cadáver sujetando su pierna mientras gruñia Luan sacó su pistola... Pero al voltear atrás todos los muertos estaban encima de ella

—Oh no...—

—

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo muchas gracias por leer y... esta va por ti Marmota x33**  
 **Te la debía y espero que te guste**  
 **sin más soy Reila Vann y que el Emperador estee... con ustedes**


End file.
